Gunjasa hey koi Iktara
by ABHICHARM
Summary: My new abhirika story... Please read and review..!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hii friends! I am back again with abhirika... Some people requested me to write on abhirika.. So it is for them..

I also got some reviews to my previous abhirika about their recent track. Some people think that they are not showing good things about abhirika. But what I think is that if they can show about their love then why can't they show their quarrels? And if writers can imagine about couples like rajvi, sachvi, ishyant (no offense) which is actually not shown on tv (as per I know) then why can't we imagine about abhirika which they are showing from 8 years? There are very less abhirika stories these days which I am missing... So just tried this for abhirika fans...

Once again no offence towards other couples but just missing abhirika soo much... So this is about my favorite abhirika..:)

Please read and review...

Happy reading...

* * *

It was a normal day in CID bureau... A case was reported and a senior officer was looking inside a file putting his one hand in his pocket. His attention got disturbed by his junior's voice.

Freddy banged inside the bureau with victorious smile on his face and stand in front of his senior with his both hands in his pocket and body a little tilted towards left.

Senior officer closed the file, put it on nearby table, and put his hands on west looking towards Freddy with questioning gaze.

Getting the meaning of his expression Freddy started as: Sir.. Case solve ho gaya...

Everyone in the bureau was shocked with Freddy' words and gathered around him to listen him:

Sachin while coming forward: kya..? Case solve ho gaya..?

Tasha slowly: Freddy sir.. Ap majak to nahi kar rahe na?

Vivek in Freddy's ears: Sir ap ko pata hey na, Sir ko kam ke wakt majak bilkul pasand nahi hey? Wo apki chutti kar sakte hey...

And he suppressed his smile..

Freddy irritatingly: Vivek tu chup kar.. Aj mey aisi khabar laya hun ki sir meri promotion kar denge...

Senior officer lossing his patience: Ab agar tumne nahi bataya na Freddy to mey hamesha ke liye tumhari chutti karva sakta hun..

Freddy fearing: are aisa mat kijiye sir... ( in slow voice ) agar apne meri chtti kar di na, to meri wife muse ghar me nahi legi..

With this everyone put their hands on mouth to suppress their laughter...

Senior officer lost his temper and shouted at his top voice: batao jaldii...

Junior officers jumped at their feet with such a loud voice and immediately hanged their heads down.

Freddy not mating those fiery eyes slowly: wo sir.. Khooni ka mobile tress ho gaya hey.. Mobile location kisi basketball ke court ke pass dikha raha hey..

At the same time another senior officer entered inside the bureau with: Boss... Us bachhi ka pata chal gaya.. Wo kisi basketball ke court pe ek admi ne use dekha hey..

(Now u might have understood who the two seniors are..)

Abhijeet coming closer to daya: Fantastic... Us khooni ka location bhi kisi basketball ke court ke pass hi aa raha hey..

Turing towards Freddy with: good job Freddy.. Tumhara promotion to hona hi chahiye... ACP sir se bat kar lo...

With this Abhijeet and Daya moved out of bureau followed by other officers leaving Freddy dumbstrucked..

Champion's Basketball club

CID's car stopped Near the basketball court and officers came out of the car.

Abhijeet taking gun in his hand and swinging it around his finger with: fail jao sab log.. Hame kisi bhi hal me us mujrim ko jinda pakadna hey aur bachhe ko bhi dhundna hey...

Daya adding: aur haan.. As pas log hey.. Isliye jarurat pade to hi fire karna.

Officers: yes sir..

Abhijeet: move..

Everyone spread in different directions and Abhijeet and Daya moved towards the court to ask the people if they have seen anything..

Both were interrogating with people and couch of the basketball team when Abhijeet looked here and there and he saw some girls playing basketball in the ground. He went a little closer to the ground and his eyes caught a sight of a slender figure of height may be five foot nine inches, long neck, long arms and long legs which would held every guy's attention.

She wore black fitted shorts and a sleeveless sports shirt with 'T' printed in yellow at back. She collected the ball within seconds. Her diamond earrings twinkled in the sun. She dribbled the ball with her right hand.

Here Abhijeet was mesmerized to her beauty. He was continuously looking at her without even blinking eyes. At the same time Daya came and stand beside him to see what Abhijeet was observing with so much concentration that he even didn't respond to Daya when he was calling him four to five times.

Wayse is basketball match mey tumhe kya clue mil raha hey boss jo itni der se dekh rahe ho? Daya asked looking towards the girls who were playing basketball. Getting silence as reply, he looked towards his buddy and kept his hand on his shoulder slowly with: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet jerked and came into senses with: are Daya.. Tu.. Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Kuch pata chala khooni ka?

Daya shook his head with: Bhaisahab apne dreamland se bahar aa gaye to bata dun ki us khooni ka pata chal gaya hey aur ab hame vahi jana hey..

Abhijeet embarrassingly: haan to fir chalo..

With this Daya walked forward smilingly and Abhijeet followed him after getting her one last glance.

After the criminal got arrested by officers and talking the child with them, team went ahead and duo were walking on the path looking towards the boys and girls who were playing in the court.

Daya striking the conversation: accha hua wo admi jaldi se pakda gaya aur baccha bhi safe hey..

Abhijeet lost in his thoughts: hmm..

Daya: chalo aj bahar khana khane chalte hey..

Abhijeet again: hmm.

Daya irritatingly: ye kya hmm hmm laga rakha hey? Dhyan kahan hey tumhara?

Abhijeet looking towards him with: sorry yaar.. Eo aj bohot thak gaya hun.. Muse ab bas ghar Jana hey.

Daya worriedly: tabiyat to thik hey na boss? Tum ghar jake aram karo..

Abhijeet assuring: hmm.. Mey thik hun.. Tum chinta mat karo.. Thodi der aram karunga to thik ho jaunga.. Tum please bureau jake sir ko report kar dena.. mey file ksl complete kar dunga..

Daya: Thik hey to mey pehle tumhe ghar chod deta hun fir bureau chala jaunga..

Abhijeet interrupting: nahi nahi, tum jao.. Mey chala jaunga..

Daya protesting: lekin abhi...

Abhijeet: please Daya..

Daya sighed with: thik hey.. To mey chalta hun.. Tum aram karna.. Chalo bye..

With this Daya left and Abhijeet stand there Moving his head head to one side and a smile crept on his face..

His legs moved in that direction unintentionally and his heartbeat getting faster with every move. He was feeling like he was being attracted towards her by a strong magnet and he was not wanting to protest.. He stand at one of the corner and started looking towards her. He couldn't understand why he was looking at her like an idiot without blinking eyes but he didn't bother about it.

T dribbled the ball and reached the opposition's basket. Three opponents surrounded her. T throw the ball and it went through the crowd cheered and a laugh escaped from Abhijeet's mouth unintentionally..

She jumped at her position and ran to her mates for a high five passing him. When she went past him, he saw her sweaty, flushed face from up close. They made eye contact for nanoseconds, and current passed through his body. He felt something deep inside, so warm and strong enough for his heart to say, I have to talk to this girl at least once in my life.

In a deep dark room with eyes open staring at ceiling Abhijeet was thinking about HER..! She plays nice... She is beautiful... Which was the first though in his mind? He couldn't understand. "Muse usse ek bar to bat karni hi chahiye.." His mind said to him. "Magar kue?" Another question! "Are.. Kue kya? Ab etna achha khelti hey to uski tareef to karni chahiye na.." his heart convinced his mind. "Magar har kisine accha khela tha, to mey sirf uski hi tareef ku karna chahta hun..? again mind asked the right question. Heart, " uska naam kya hoga? Uske dress pe to 'T' likha tha.." Mind, "magar mey uska naam ku janna chahta hun? Ku..?"

Abhijeet was very confused about what was happening to him. He sat up on bed and ran his fingers through his hairs to calm himself down. "Ye sab kya ho raha hey mere sath.. Mey ku us ladki ke bareme soch raha hun.. Wo baki ladkiyon ki tarah hi to khel rahi thi.. To mere dimag me sirf wo hi ku hey? Ku meh uske bareme itna soch raha hunjise mey janta tak nahi?" He turned the bedside lamp on, stood up and went in the balcony.

Cool breeze was flowing silently playing with his hairs and messing them more. He looked towards moon and he saw her face on the surface of moon. He jerked his head and went inside the room banging the foor behind him. Lying on bed he was trying to sleep but her pretty face was not allowing him to sleep.

At last he took sleeping pill and slept covering his face with blanket and a light smile appeared on his face during sleep remembering their eye contact..!

.

.

Thank you for reading..

* * *

 **A/N:** Please tell me how it was.. I will soon update the next chapter...

Till then, take care.. Stay happy.. Stay blessed..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews.

Mr. Bindas: Thank you so much dear.. Let's see whether Tarika is in forensic or not. Take care..

A.S Anjaana: Thank you so much dear. I am also missing abhirika, on tvand on ff too. Please you to write something about abhirika. Your stories are always awesome! Take care..

Swinka: Thank you so much dear. I will try to update the chaptera asap. Take care..

Innovative143CID: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Kamikaze Me: Thank you so much dear.. Abhirika is always my favourite. Waise muse upsate kise karna hey? Take care..

KM fan: Thank you so much dii..:) take care..

Guest: Thankyou so much dear. I am glad that you liked it. We all are missing abhirika:( I will try to write more on abhirika. First I have to complete two stories. Then I will write another one. Take care..

Mesmerizing nature: Thank you so much dear. Very true.. Missing abhirika.. Take care..

Cid neha: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Aditi: thank you so much dear. Yes love always found it's way. Thanks for telling me the mistake. I have corrected the chapter.. Take care..

Mistic morning: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Loveabhi: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Guest: Thank you so much dear. Takr care..

Kk's lovely sis: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Parise 22: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Now read the next update and please do review.

Happy reading...

* * *

Abhjeet woke up with the sun rays falling on his face and with the next breath that face flashed in front of his eyes. He smiled sheepishly remembering the last night's incident. But again his mind was powerful than his heart. He threw that thought away from his mind and jerking his head moved to washroom to get ready for bureau.

After getting ready he went to bureau without having breakfast. After entering inside bureau,

Sachin: Good morning sir.

Abhijeet nodded his head. Tum jaldi aa gaye aj?

Sachin: haan sir, wo kal ke case ki file complete kari hey aur jo evidences basketball court ke pass mile hey unka bhi record banana hey to bas jaldi aa gaya.

Listening about basketball court Abhijeet once again remembered that girl 'T'.

Getting silence as reply Sachin: sir wo is file pe apki sign chahiye.

Abhijeet took the file from his hand and after signing the papers went to his desk without uttering a word. Whole day passed in silence and Daya who tried best to know what was the reason of Abhijeet's silence and irritation was unsuccessful at the end..

As the work got complete Abhijeet moved out of bureau and sat in his har.

Abhijeet to himself: finally kam khatam ho gaya.. Ab mey ghar jake aram kar sakta hun. Nahi... Ek bar basketball court pe jake dekhta hun..

His mind: ku?

His heart: are kuch evidences reh gaye ho to check kar lena chahiye..

His mind: magar case to khatam ho gaya na..

His heart: to kya hua? Report submit karte wakt evidence to dikhana padta hey..

His mind: koi jarurat nahi hey.. Jitne evidences milne the, mil gaye. Ab sidha ghar chalo.

His heart: lekin...

His mind: lekin vekin kuch nahi.. Sidha ghar..

In this way his mind again won the battle amd Abhijeet started driving towatds his house. But at some corner, his heart was still wanting to go there and unintentionally the path got changed!

 **JAB JAB TERE PASS MEY AYA**

 **EK SUKOON MILA...**

As he reached the court, he came out of the car and inhaled deeply. That air gave him ultimate sooth which he was wanting since morning. He started walking towards court with slow pace and with each move his heartbeat was increasing.

 **JISE MEY THA BHULATA AYA**

 **WO VAJOOD MILA...**

He stopped at a particular place and started looking for a face. After searching for some time his eyes stopped at one point and his heart smiled for the first time.

 **JAB AAYE MAUSAM GAM KE**

 **TUSE YAAD KIYA...**

T dribbled the ball and opponents surrounded her. She passed the ball to her teammate, who missed the pass.

'Shitt...' T screamed. Too late. The opposite team took the ball, passed it to the other end and scored a basket.

T cursed herself, inaudible to anyone else. The referee whistled to continue the game. 'Here, pass it to me,' T shouted as she reached the opposition basket.

Her point shooter held the ball and looked around, confused.

 _'I said here_ ,' T screamed so loudly that pigeons flew off the trees in the lawns. The point shooter passed the ball, T caught it and took a shot from well beyond three point line.

'Yes!' She screamed as she scored a basket. The ball went in without touching the ring, making the most beautiful sound in a basketball game- the soft ' _chhaak'_ when only the net touches the ball. Sweat dropped off her face as she ran back to her side of the court.

The matched ended, opponents had lost, however T seemed disappointed. She wiped her face with a towel and looked here and there.

 **JAB SEHME TANAHAPAN SE**

 **TUSE YAAD KIYA...**

She caught Abhijeet staring. She continued to look directly at him for some seconds.

Then she walked up to him. Abhijeet wanted to kill himself. A shiver ran down his body as she approached him.

 _I didn't mean to stare,_ he wanted to tell her. He wondered if she would scream at him like she had done during the match.

'You new here?' She asked smilingly.

'Haan..?'

'Ap yahan khelne ate hey? Kabhi dekha nahi apki yahan..' She asked looking here and there.

 _She had walked across the court to ask this question to me?_

She was breathing hard. His eyes were glued to hers.

 _Look away, Abhijeet_ , he scolded himself and turned away.

 _'_ Mey senior inspector Abhijeet, CID se.'

Listening CID her eyes got widened and something very mesmerizing caught his eyes, those eyes, which could make thousands fall on their knees, the eyes expressing thousands of emotions..

'To CID wale bhi basketball khelte hey'.. A laugh escaped her mouth. Her smile, it was very contagious, which made him to smile ear to ear.

'Nahi, wo kal yahan se ek khooni ko pakda gaya tha, to bas mey usi silsile me yahan aya tha. Apka match chal raha tha to dekhne ruk gaya,' he lied. His own heartbeat was ringing in his ears. 'Waise, ap bohot accha khelti hey' _._ He managed to utter last line slowly. Uttering each word was like lifting a brick.

'Thanks', T said smiling. 'I need to go now, see you later.'

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she went away. He forgot he had to visit his khabri in less than an hour. He only wanted to figure out a way to talk to her a bit more.

 **HMM.. DIL... SAMBHAL JA JARA..**

 **PHIR MOHOBBAT KARNE CHALA HEY TU**

 **DIL.. YAHIN RUK JA JARA..**

 **PHIR MOHOBBAT KARNE CHALA HEY TU**

'Are sir, ap yahan? ' One of the basketball coach caught him looking towards the ground.

Abhijeet turned to see him.

'Khooni to pakda gaya na?' Coach asked another question.

'Haan wo mey bas dekhne aya tha kuch aur evidence milta hey kya', he lied again.

'To ho gaya apka kaam?'

'Jee'

'Aaiye to fir mey apko hamari team se milvata hun, unhe bohot kgushi hoge ek CID officer se milke'

 _Are wa, muse ek aur chance mil gaya usse milne ka!_

Jee chaliye. He started walking with the coach with some chit chat.

'Girls come here..' coach called all the girls. Girls ran up to him and stand in front of him in a line. _She was also there!_

Girls, ye hey senior insp. Abhijeet, CIS se. Coach introduced him to girls. He smiled looking at them one by one and all of them said hello to him. At last his eyes caught her and she gave him a light smile. He smiled too.

'These are our champions', he introduced all the girls one by one with their names and at last, 'aur ye hey Tarika, team ki captain.'

'She plays nice!' Abhijeet spoke looking deep in her eyes.

Coach looked at both of them, surprised at the familiarity.

She looked at him and smiled. 'Hello sir!'

That ' _sir_ ' pierced in his heart. But he loved her name, Tarika. Or maybe when you Start liking people, you start liking everything about them- from their sweaty eyebrows to their names.

'Ap kal yahan aye the? Mayne to nahi dekha'. Tarika said.

'Magar mayne to dekha tha' Abhijeet blurred out.

'Jee?'

'Wo apka match chal raha tha isliye shayad apne nahi dekha'. He managed to answer.

'Hmm, ho sakta hey, ok sir to mey chalti hun, kal ki match ke bareme discuss karna hey' Tarika said with a smile.

Abhijeet's face fall down with this but he managed a wry smile and wished her good luck. After she went, he also moved out with a hope to see her once again.

After reaching home he threw himself on the sofa. There was a sooth in his heart which he was experiencing for the first time in his life. Her smile, her talk was making him forget everything and he was not knowing why it was all happening. He even didn't want to think about it but to just live it.

Removing the jacket, he made his way towards his bedroom. As he entered inside, a feeling of emptiness ran through his heart. Jerking the thoughts aside, he went to washroom to get a long bath. He came out after almost half an hour rubbing his wet hairs, and went to kitchen, to eat something as he ate nothing whole day. After having light dinner he went to his room. Lying on the bed he was thinking that it was one of the best moment when he talked to her and soon went into deep sleep with a warm smile on face.

 _ **Kuch log dil pe ais asar kar jate hey,**_

 _ **Toote sheeshe mey bhi poore najar ate hey,**_

 _ **Milte hey kuch pal ke liye,**_

 _ **aur..**_

 _ **Jindagi bhar dil me utar jaate hey..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **A/N** : please tell me how it was!

Stay happy, stay blessed..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry friends for being late... Clg ki vajah se mey likh nai pai. Magar ab ye baddaaa vala chapter likha hey.

Thank you for giving me such a bigg response for my story. I'm very happy that u loved it.. Aj time nahi hey isliye mey personal reply nai de sakti, magar jinhone bhi muse pyare reviews diye hey unhe bigg wala thank you! Next chapter me mey sabko personally thanku bolungi..

Very congo to u dii...

Plss is chapter ko review dijiye.. Meyne bohottt efforts leke ye chapter likha hey...

Happy independence day to all my ff friends in advance..

Thankuu...

Happy reading..

* * *

Next day also Abhijeet was standing at the same point looking for the same face..! But to his bad luck he couldn't find her from last 15 minutes. He was roaming here and there to get a glimpse of her. But she was nowhere...

'Kaha hogi wo? Aise kaise itni jaldi chali gai?', he was getting frustrated. 'Magar wo rukegi bhi to ku.. Meyne to nahi kaha tha use rukne ke liye', he was trying to convince his heart. 'Aur mey bhi ku milna chahta hun usse? Kya kam hey mera uske pas? Kya kahunga mey usse milke?'. 'Magar kam se kam ek bar mey use dekhna chahta hun..', his heart. Getting confused of his own feelings, he sat on one of the stair around the lawns keeping his elbows on knees and head tilting downward. He did not know how much time he was sitting in that position, he only knew that he wouldn't go without seeing her at least once..

One hour passed like this and it was getting dark around. People were coming and going, but Abhijeet was still sitting there far from the world.

After 10 minutes,

'Sari batein yaad rakhna aur ab ghar jake aram karna aur fir kal puri energy ke sath khelna, right girls?', a cheerful voice filled in the air. A mob of girls cheered and spread in different directions.

'Are, aj ap fir yahan?'

That heart danced inside it's cage hearing the soft, sweet and most awaited voice. Abhijeet turned his face upward and he was numb at his position. Tarika was looking at him with a smile playing on her lips. She wore a pink T-shirt and a black skin tight jeans. Without the sweat and grime from court, her face glowed in the moonlight. Her curly hair came all the way down to her waist. Her long fingers looked delicate, hiding the power they had displayed on court. Abhijeet couldn't understand, what was more pretty, whether it was moon shining above them or her face glistening in the moon. His heart was in his mouth.

'Tarika', she said. 'You remember, right?'

Did I remember? He wanted to tell her he had not forgotten her for one moment since he saw her first time. He wanted to tell her he had never seen a girl more beautiful than her. He wanted to tell her the oxygen flow to his lungs had stopped.

'Of course,' he said. 'Aj apka match nahi tha?'

'Tha na, aj dopeher ko hi practice khatam ho gai.' She smiled.

'Ku?' Abhijeet could have kicked himself the next second for the hint of desperation that he hadn't managed to keep out of his voice.

She smiled feeling his impatience.

'Wo kal hamara final match hey to uskeliye jaldi practice khatam ki taki instructions de sakhe of fir kal ki tayyari bhi to karni hey.' She said as a matter of fact.

'Aur mey yahan itni der se baitha hun uska kya?' Abhijeet blurred out.

'Jee..? Apne kuch kahan?'

'Na..nahi..' Abhijeet stammered. 'Kab hey match?'

'Kal.. Subha aath baje'. Tarika said. 'Waise ap yahan kya kar rahe hey?'

'Wo.. wo mey.. Wo..' He had no answer. Infact he was not knowing why he had come here.

Tarika looked at him puzzled.

'Je wo mey yahan se gujar raha tha to socha ek bar yahan aajao.. Apka game dekhne. To bas aa gaya.' He moved his hands in air randomly. 'Waise ap kahan ja rahi hey?' He asked her ignoring her questioning gaze.

'Ghar ja rahi hun', Tarika replied smilingly.

'Gadi layi hey ap?' Abhijeet wanted to spend more time with her.

'Nahi, ab taxi se jaungi..'

Abhijeet wanted to dance at his place. But remained calm and maintained his expressions.

'Chaliye to mey apko ghar chod deta hun'. He kept his face neutral.

'Are nahi nahi mey chali jaungi, apko khamakha taklif ho jaegi', Tarika protested.

'Are isme taklif kaisi, aur vaise bhi bohot andhera ho chuka hey, aise me apko taxi bhi nahi milegi. Chaliye mey chod deta hun.'

He was right but Tarika was hesitant to go with him as he was unknown though was a CID officer.

Getting her feelings Abhijeet, 'matlab agar ap comfortable ho to..'

Looking up at him, Tarika felt her mouth got dry. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely nodded, and saw Abhijeet's eyes light up as he smiled at her.

Don't worry, I'll drop you off on my way home.' He cut her off before she could say anything. 'It's no problem at all.' There was a faint but unmistakable trace of sadness in his smile as he looked at her.

An awkward silence hung in the air before Abhijeet hesitantly spoke up. 'Chale?'

"Yeah, sure." Once they had gotten into the car, Abhijeet was presented with the new challenge of driving carefully with Tarika right next to him. She smelled of a flowery perfume. He loved it..!

As she put on her seat belt, Tarika couldn't help noticing how Abhijeet seemed to be slightly tense. Of course the obvious signs hadn't missed her sharp eye, but strangely, this time it was more of an instinctive feeling than an observation. As he pulled out the driveway, she saw his hand clench momentarily on the steering wheel. The next minute, however, her observation was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile.

Pulling it out, she picked up. 'Jee ma.. Haan mey abhi nikli hun! ... Haan ma ap chinta mat karo mey dhyanse aaungi'. She listened for a few seconds and let out an exasperated groan. 'Maa... Mey koi bacchi hun kya? Meyne kaha na mey dhyan se aaungi.. Yeah, exactly, you know that.' She let out a sudden giggle. "Of course, mey kaise bhul sakti hun?" She rolled her eyes and grinned as her mother said something. 'Jee thik hey. abhi ap phone rakho aur tension mat lena, mey aa jaungi. Ok? Thik hey.. Bye..' She hung up, shaking her head. 'I swear, ma is gonna end up with an abnormal BP one day because of me. Mey apna khayal rakh sakti hun..!'

"Well-known fact," Abhijeet agreed. "In fact, agar koi apko pareshan karne ki koshish karega to ap use basketball ki tarah kick karte hue hi hospital pohcha dengi.."

'Sir..!' Tarika pulled herself up, staring incredulously at him.

'Abhijeet', he interupted.

'Huh?' Tarika said questioningly.

'Abhijeet kehke bulaiye, ye 'sir' fasla badha deta hey.' Abhijeet said looking in her eyes.

Tarika nodded, still fixing him with that thoughtful, unreadable dark gaze, and he quickly averted his gaze.

'To, kal .. Kal ki tayyari ho gai?' Abhijeet said breaking the silence, slightly tripping over the words.

'Hmm.. Ho to gai hey, ab bas sabhi log accha khele yahi dua hey.' Tarika said.

'Ku nahi khelenge.. Apne itni practice jo ki hey..' Abhijeet encouraging her.

Tarika smiled and reached up to loop her hair into a ponytail, but Abhijeet impulsively caught her wrist to stop her. "No, leave it. It's... uh... it's pretty." He turned pink and returned his gaze to the road, determinedly avoiding looking at Tarika even though he could feel her eyes on him. A minute later, she turned to the window and sat staring out of it as though seeing the outside world for the first time.

 _Well done, Abhijeet. Really brilliant. You should get an award for this. Damn, Tarika, why do you have to be so unpredictable and so gorgeous at the same time?_

He was so caught up in berating himself mentally that he barely noticed that they were nearing Tarika's house. "Abhijeet, slow down, mera ghar aa gaya!" Tarika exclaimed, tugging at his jacket sleeve. Promptly jerking out of his reverie, Abhijeet pulled to a stop, and Tarika gave him a curious look. "Kahan kho gaye the?"

"Huh... Kuch nahi," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as they both got out of the car. "kya ap CID bureau mey bhi aise hi karte hey?" She laughed. "ACP sir to apko appreciate karte honge.!"

Her face was bathed in moonlight, which reflected off her earrings. That shine, however, went almost unnoticed- it was much easier to get lost in the shine of her eyes. "He doesn't have a problem with it," he said, his voice sounding faint even to his own ears. "Cause it only happens around you."

Tarika blinked, and a deep pink flush crept up her face.

"I... uh..." She looked down at the ground, and Abhijeet felt a brief rush of anxiety again. It wasn't unlike trying to catch a deer- just when you thought you had it, it would slip certainly. He wasn't irrational enough to fool himself into thinking he could actually get a girl like Tarika, but he couldn't help but try, even though he felt progressively more like an idiot every time. But he didn't mind- she was worth all this and more.

"Muse chalna chahiye, ma intejar kar rahi hongi. Thank you for the ride." Tarika smiled looking at him and he nodded his head positively.

She turned to leave when Abhijeet called her.

"Tarika.."

She looked at him as he called her by her name for the first time.

"Muse accha laga, ki tumne muse is layak samjha ki mey tumhe tumhare ghar chod saku. Thank you for trusting me!"

Tarika couldn't understand what to say came forward and gave him two passes.

Abhijeet looking towards them: kya hey ye?

Tarika: kal ke match ke passes hey. Mey chahti hun ki ap mera match dekhne aaye.

Abhijeet controlling his happiness took the passes from her hand with: mey koshish karunga ane ki.

Tarika nodded smilingly with "good night Abhijeet."

With that, she went back the way she had come and disappeared behind her door, Abhijeet catching a glimpse of her shining eyes just before the door closed. He was gaping at the door in amazement for a full minute before he finally returned to his car, every single one of his senses reeling as though he was under the influence of some incredibly strong drugs.

As he drove home, Abhijeet reflected absently on what a perfect situation it was when they were together in the car and was the luckiest guy when she herself invited him to watch her play.

.

.

Thank you..

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading.

Please tell me how it was as I took really a lot of efforts to write this chapter.

Stay happy.. Stay blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hellofriends..! I am here with next update. Thank you soo much for itnee saree pyare reviews... It's really very encouraging and supporting! Today I will reply to to your reviews for second and third chapters both..

 **Mistic morning** : Thank you so much dear.. Mey jab ye chapter soch rahi thi tabhi ye gana suna to bas add kar diya.. Let's see if the story is one sided or not :)

Missed your review to third chapter..:( Please read the next chapter. Take care...

 **Kamikaze me:** Thank you so much dear.. Hehe.. Waise apne first chapter ke review me jo muse question pucha tha wo bhi muse samajh me nahi aya! Isliye meyne wo pucha..meyne cls to nahi mansion kiya..:(

Efforts to liye hey.. Par apko accha laga to mey khush hun! :) thank you so much.. Mey puri koshish karungi jaldi update karne ki, per ye clg ki vajahse time hi nhi milta.. Apki sleep acchi ho to mey her update night ko hi karungi.. Hehe..:) Take care..

 **Loveabhi** : Thank you so much dear.. For both reviews! Take care..

 **Abhirikajaan** : Thank you so much dear.. Pyar mey to sab chalta hey na.. Fir hamare Abhijeet sir ne tarikaji se milne ke liye abhi to sirf ek jhut bola hey.. Age to bohot kuch kar sakte hey.. ;) agli mulakat to is chapter me hi hogi.. (Apne to padha bhi hoga ab.. Late reply de rahi hu na isliye..)

Hehe.. Ab tarika ji samne hey to abhi sir hosh me kayse reh sakte hey.. Thank you so much.. Ab age kya hoga ye to ye chapter padhne ke bad hi pata chalega.. Keep reading.. Let's see abhi sir match dekhne jate hey ya nahi.. Take care..

 **Aditi:** Thank you so much dear.. Yes.. Sach hey..

Thank you.. Pehli bar daring ki hey abhi sir ne.. Let's see age kya kya karte hey.. Keep reading.. Take care.

 **Sakshi** : Thank you so much dear..for both reviews! Take care..

 **AS Anjaana** : Thank you soo much dear.. Same here.. Clg n studies.. Time hi nhi milta.. Per mey apke story ka wait karungi..:)

Thank you.. Happy independence day to u too.. (Belated) :)

 **Guest** : Thank you soo much dear.. Mey koshish karungi jaldi update karne ka.. Wayse kya ap hi nehal ho? Wo second chapter me guest review mey naam nahi likha hey aur third mey likha hey..i was confused.. Agar ap ho to thanks for review of third chapter too.. Aur nahi ho to sorry.. Kya ap review ke bad apna naam bhi dalenge? I mean.. If u don't mind.. Take care..

 **Paris 22** : Thank you soo much dear.. Omg itna bada complement! Ap jaise itne acche writer ko meri story pasand ana ye mereliye bohot badi bat hey.. Time mila isle jaldi update kar diya.. Par ab to milta hi nhi.. Isliye late update karti hun..

Missed your review to third chapter..:( Take care..

 **Cid neha** : Thank you so much dear.. Abhi sir is always soo cute..

Thanks a lot.. Apne muse samjha.. Par kya karu clg ki vajah se time hi nhi milta.. abhi sir to hey hi aise.. Hehe.. Take care..

 **Mesmerizing nature :** Thank you soo much dear.. Ya intro to ho gaya ab main story..

Missed your review for third chapter.. :( Take care..

 **Swinka** : Thank you soo much dear.. Yaa ye gana to bilkul suit karta hey.. Dekhte hey ab miss T kya gungunati hey.. :)

Missed your review to third chapter.. :( take care..

 **E r adiba** : Thank you soo much dear.. Pls read and review.. Take care..

 **Guest** : Thank you soo much dear.. Dekhte hey tarika forensic mey hey ya nhi..

 **KM fan** : Thank you soo much dii... Apka review is always special for me...

Uff.. Apke review ka hi intejaar kar rahi thi.. Thankuuu.. Ye chapter thoda difficult hi tha.. Per muse reward mil gaya.. :) thnxx.. Luv u.. Take care..

 **Crazyforsachvi** : Thank you soo much dear..

Abhirika is my favorite too.. Thankxx.. Take care..

 **KK's lovely sis:** Thank you soo much dear.. Mey to yahan ke writers se inspire hoke hi story likhyi hun.. Glad that u luved it..

Thankss.. Tarika ka character to abhi pura dikhana hey.. Hope apko accha lage.. Take care..

 **Hamdard duo** : Thank you soo muuch dear.. It's okk.. Apne padha aur review kiya yahi bohot hey mereliye.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi** : Thank you soo much dear.. I can feel from ur words that u really luved it! :) musebhi abhirika bohot pasand hey.. Specially my abhi.. I will try to update asap.. Take care..

 **Guest** : Thank you soo much dear.. Apne pehli bar review kiya hey? Kuki guest naam se bohot reviews ate hey to muse samajh nhi ata ki apnepehle review kiye hey ya nhi.. Agar kiya hey to thnkuu.. plss review me apna naam bhi likh do taki mey personally thank you bol saku.. Take care..

Agar galti se kisiko thnku bolna reh gaya ho to sry.. N thnku to them..

Ab age ki story padho aur aise hi dher sare reviews do... Thnkuu..

Is bar meyne chapter fir se padha nhi hey.. To koi galti ho gai ho to pehle hi sorry bol deti hun...

Happy reading..

* * *

She entered her house with a smile dancing over her lips.

" Aa gayi.. Kitni der laga di beta, mey kitna pareshan thi tumhare liye pata hey?" Tarika's mother asked with concern.

"Kya ma.. Meyne apko bola tha na mey aa jaungi ap pareshan mat ho.. Phir bhi? Apko pata hey na kal mera match hey to bas usiki vajah se der ho gai" Tarika said.

"Accha thik hey, per tu ayi keyse? Itni rat ko auto ya taxi milna to bohot mushkil hey." Tarika's mother asked while giving her a glass of water.

A blushing smile crept on Tarika's face remembering the sweet him ride with Abhijeet.

"Kahan kho gayi Tarika? Mey puch rahi thi tum ayi keyse?" Tarika's mother shook jer lightly.

"Jee.. Jee wo mey.. Mey apne do.. dost ke sath ayi" Tarika stammered due to loss of words.

"Accha thik hey ab jaldi jake fresh hoke aao fir khana khake jaldi so jana taki subah jaldi uth sako." Tarika's mother said.

Nodding her head, Tarika went to her room to get fresh and came out after half an hour wearing night suit. She made her way towards dining table to have dinner. Whole family had dinner in light chit chat discussing about tomorrow's match and then spread to their respective rooms after bidding good night to each other.

Next morning arouse with a pleasant atmosphere. Tarika came out of the bathroom after having shower. She wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans and sat on her dressing table. She reached up to fix her hairs with a clutcher but stopped remembering something and left them free with a clip on right side. After applying a light make up,she looked herself in the mirror. A pink flush crept on face as she remembered how he stopped her from looping her hairs.

Wo aayenge na..? She asked herself.

She packed her uniform and other things in her bag and came down to hall. After having light breakfast and taking blessings from elders made her way towards basketball court.

Here in the CID bureau,

Everyone had started their pending work as no case was reported today but Abhijeet seemed impatient. He was looking at his wrist watch with regular intervals. Daya who was observing him continuously came towards him.

"Kya hua boss? Bar bar ghadi ku dekh rahe ho? Kahi jana hey kya?" Daya asked curiously.

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts with Daya's arrival.

"Ku.. kuch nahi yar, mey to bas ye soch raha tha ki ACP sir ab tak ku nahi aye?" Abhijeet said once again looking at his watch.

"Kya boss tumhe to pata hey na ki aj sir hq gaye hey meeting ke liye. Unhe ane me der hogi. Aisa kya kaam hey tumhe ACP sir se ki bar bar ghadi dekhe ja rahe ho?" Daya asked suspiciously.

"Wo.. wo kuch khas nahi bas aise hi.." Abhijeet tried to keep his face normal.

"Ye ACP sir ko bhi aj hi jana tha kya.. Pata nahi wo kab aayenge.. Mey unhe leave ke liye kab puchunga, aur kab match dekhne pohchunga.. Wahan Tarikaji mera wait kar rahi hongi..". Abhijeet blurred irritatingly.

On basketball court,

People started coming and occupying the front seats. Both team members were gathered with black/yellow fitted shorts and sleeveless sports vest. Tarika was giving final instructions to her team. Her eyes were continuously scanning through the mop of people for him.

"Ye abhi tak aye ku nahi? Thodi der me match shuru ho jae ga." Tarika looked at her watch. "Agar wo na aye to..? Shayad unhe kam aa gaya hoga isliye nahi aye honge." Tarika convinced herself and went towards her team halfheartedly.

Soon the match got started and both the teams arrived at court. Tarika once again swayed her eyes through the mop With a hope, but he was nowhere..! The referee called captains of both the teams for handshake and Tarika came forward offended.

The Referee whistled to start the game. The opposite member dribble the ballwith her right hand. The sound of the players' shoes as they run across the court, the shrieks, the yells and cries of victory and defeat filled up in the environment.

The wisecrack distracted Tarika for a moment and she missed the pass. 'What the hell..' one of Tarika's teammate screamed. The rival team took the ball, passed it to the other end and scored a basket.

Tarika cursed herself. How could she do such a mistake.. The game again started and within few minutes opposite team make another goal. Tarika's team played well individually but didn't play well as a team. Tarika had missed the ball two times and her team was really angry with her. Her state of mind was far from the game.

The referee announced a break at the ten minute mark. The teams led 12-5. Everyone walked out towards their bags. Tarika felt drained and exhausted. She wiped her face and neck with a towel and once again glanced over the croud. Getting nowhere what she her eyes wanted to see, she sighed deeply.

'Kya ho gaya hey muse.. Ku mey apne game pe concentrate nahi kar pa rahi hun? Aisa to pehle kabhi nahi hua.. Unkacyahan na hona muse itna affect ku kar raha hey?... Nahi muse dhyan se khelna hoga, varna meri vajah se hamari puri team ki mehnat pani me mil jaegi.' Deciding to his mind she huddled with her team, figured out their strategy for the next half.

The game restarted. The referee whistled and Tarika dribble the ball. Opponents surrounded her and she passed the ball to her teammate. She then signalled to three of her teammates to cover specific opponents and jogged across the court. At onc she passed near the end of court and her gaze fall on one person panting heavily due to fast running. They made eye contact and world around them stopped at the moment.

 _Yes.. He came to her.._

Both were Looking at each other without blinking for complete one minute. Then Abhijeet flashed her his most charming smile and she smiled too forgetting that she was on court. Abhijeet gained the situation and signaled her by eyes to continue the game. She nodded her head and joined her group. The all situation took two and half minutes and Tarika again started the game with full enthusiasm.

She caught the ball from her point shooter and took a difficult shot from beyond three point line.

 _Whoosh!_ The ball went through the basket. The crowd cheered. Tarika looked up towards Abhijeet who was clapping gave her thumbs up sign as they looked at each other. Tarika smiled broadly and resumed the game.

The match ended up 21-15. The opponents had lost, but still kept pace with other team. After formal congratulation session tarika came out of mob, wiped her face with a towel and picked up her blue Nike kitbag. A few boys tried to make eye contact with her but she ignored them and started searching for Abhijeet.

As she walked someone suddenly appeared there and hugged her with "congrats jaan...!" Tarika happily hugged him back...

.

.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **A/N:** Friends please tell me how it was..

Stay happy stay blessed..!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello all... Here is the next update. Before I proceed I want to confess something. This chapter I have written is inspired from two brilliant authors KAMIKAZE ME and DREAMFANFIC. So thanks a lot to them and here we goes to thank you session.

Er adiba: Thank you so much dear..

AS Anjaana: Thank you so much dear.. Ab ye to apko ye chapter padhne ke bad hi pata chalega.. ;) Take care..

Abhirikajaan: Thank you so much dear.. Hmm kuch keh nhi sakte.. ;) ab chapter padhne ke bad hi pata chalega.. Take care..

Guest: Thank you so much dear.. Pata nhi.. ;) u need to read the chap. to knw this.. Take care..

Aditi: Thank you so much dear.. Ye to sahi hey.. Abhi ka jadu to hampe bhi hey... Hum bhi unke deewane hey.. Ab ye kon hey ye to apko chap. Padhne ke bad hi pata chalega..;) TC..

KM Fan: Thank you so much dii.. Hehe.. Aphi se sikh rhi hu.. Ab dekhiye ye hey kon.. Take care..

Guddi abhirika fan: Thank you so much dear..

CID neha: don't know... U need to read nxt chp. For it.. Take care..

Loveabhi: ab ye to apko chp. Padhne ke bad hi pata chlega.. Take care..

Nehal: Thank you so much dear.. Muse accha laga ki interest na hote hue bhi apne meri story parhi aur review bhi kiya.. Ty.. Take care..

Kamikaze me: Thank you so much dii.. For giving me permission to write my story And please read the nxt update to knw about it.. Take care..

Swinka: It's okk dear.. Apka parhna aur review karna matters a lot.. Waise ap sare reviews me pehle ho jisne thoda sahi pehchana hey.. U were close.. Ab read karke pata chlega ki hey kya.. Take care..

G c abhirika lover: Thank you so much dear.. Hehe.. Idea to hum lete hey unse. Wayse sahi hey aur mey bhi itni jaldi abhi ko propose nhi karne dungi shayad..;) thnks for review.. Take care..

Kk's lovely sis: hmm ye to age padhke hi samajh aayega.. Take care..

Pari: Thank you soo much dear for ur review.. Ab apko age padhna padega tabhi ye jaan wala samajh me aayega.. Take care..

Guest: Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

Crazyforsachvi:Thank you so much dear.. Lets see ye hey kon Taika ko jaan kehne wala.. Take care..

Meyne is chapter me jo song add kiya hey, ap please use sune.. It's really nice..

Now read the next update..

* * *

As she walked someone came and hugged her with "Congrats jaan..!"

Tarika smiled and hugged him back. In hug, "Thank you so much.. Sahil..!

Here Abhijeet who just rushed on the court to congratulate Tarika stopped in the middle looking her hugging someone. Tarika looked pass Sahil, to see Abhijeet standing there. She broke the hug and stood a little far from Sahil. She tried her best to look normal as his face fell and he took few steps back, looking at her with wistfulness in his eyes before he turned and walked back towards the stairs.

"Abhijeet.."

She willed herself not to blush but could feel the blood rushing to her face as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with questioning gaze.

"Yaah..?"

She looked at him hopefully. He wished she wouldn't do this to him- just that look was enough to make his senses reel every single time. He briefly averted his gaze..!

"Muse laga shayad meyne ap logon ko disturb kar diya." He talked as he came forward without meeting her eyes.

"Are nahi dude.. Aao" Sahil spoke as he stood on one side of Tarika holding her hand in his.

Abhijeet smiled to him and looked at Tarika who was now staring at the ground.

Abhijeet swallowed and hesitantly spoke up.

"Tarika.."

"Hmm?" Her eyes were unfathomable as she raised her head.

"Congratulations..!" Abhijeet smiled halfheartedly.

"Thank you" Tarika replied softly still fixing him with dark gaze, and he quickly averted his gaze, trying unsuccessfully to bring his heart rate to normal.

Awkward silence hung in the air before Sahil spoke.

"Are Tarika ye to batao ye hey kon?"

Tarika first looked at Abhijeet and then moved her head towards Sahil.

"Ohh.. Sorry.. Sahil, ye hey Sr. Ins. Abhijeet CID se." Tarika said pointing towards Abhijeet and he smiled thinking she would have introduced him by his name only.

"CID se?" Sahil was shocked. "Wa Tarika tumhari pehchan to bohot upar tak hey.. Waise ek bat kahu..? Police officer ki na dosti acchi na dushmani.." And he laughed on his own jock. Tarika looked at Abhijeet and he blinked his eyes looking at her with a dry smile. Tarika too gave a small smile.

"Aur Abhijeet, isse miliye.. Ye hey mera..."

"Mey hun Tarika ka boyfriend.." Sahil completed her sentence.

"Bo..boyfriend?" Abhijeet exclaimed.

Sahil nodded.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and she hung her face to the ground.

Abhijeet felt numb. Everything around him was spinning and his heart was broken into so many pieces. His legs refused to give him support and he stammered. He took few steps back and stared at Tarika with unbelievable gaze.

"Kya hua Sir, ap itna shock ku ho gae?" Sahil asked him.

Abhijeet was in hell pain but maintained neutral expression.

"Ku..kuch nahi.. Mey ab chalta hun.." Saying so he left immediately.

"Abh.. Abhijeet.. Meri bat to suniye..." Tarika called him but he had gone very far..!

Abhijeet somehow reached his car and sat on driver's seat clutching the steering wheel resting his head on head rest with salty drops flowing from his eyes. Her smiley face reflected in front of his eyes as he shut them. He immediately opened his eyes and wiped his tears off harshly.

 _Ye kya ho raha hey mere sath? Ku use kisi aur ke sath dekhke muse itna dard ho raha hey? Wo meri na hoke bhi use khone se ku mey dar raha hun? Ye sab kya hey.. Muse kuch samajh nhi aa raha.. Kya.. kya ye py.. pyar hey? Kya mey sachme Tarika se pyar karne laga hun?_

"Nahi.. Ye nahi ho sakta.." Abhijeet jerked his head. "Sr. Ins. Abhijeet kisise pyar nhi kar sakta.. CID me pyar jayse jajbaton ke liye koi jagah nahi.. Mey kisise pyar nahi karta.. Nahi karta mey kisise pyar..." He blurred in very low tone that it was inaudible to even his ears. "Mey tumse pyar nahi karta Tarika samjhi tum..?" Abhijeet yelled in his topmost voice. "Me.. mey tumse pyar.. pyar nahi.. nahi karta.." And he broke into tears which he was holding since long.

After some time he composed himself (but how could he Persuade his heart?) and pulled into driveway. Her thoughts were continuously roaming into his head. He started driving with blurry eyes and preoccupied head with those painful words.

At the same time it started raining outside as if sky was crying for their heartbreak.

 **LAGI AAJ SAWAN KI FIR WO JADHI HEY..**

 **WOHI AAG SEENE ME FIR JAL PADHI HEY...**

.

On the other side,

Tarika stood in her balcony remembering the last moment. Her hairs were blowing due to heavy breeze. She tried to loop her hairs into a ponytail but air also didn't want her to fix them against his words.

 _"No.. Leave it. It's... Uh... It's pretty.."_

 **LAGI AAJ SAWAN KI FIR WO JADHI HEY..**

 **WOHI AAG SEENE ME FIR JAL PADHI HEY...**

.

Here Abhijeet was driving in full speed with no control on car or himself. Due to heavy rain roads were slippery and his eyes were blurry..

 _"Mey chahti hun ki ap mera match dekhne aaye.."_

 **KUCH AISE HI DINTHE WO JUB HUM MILE THE**

 **CHAMAN MEIN NAHI PHOOL DIL MEIN KHILE THEY**

.

Tarika pulled her hands out to feel the rain drops on her palms. She closed her eyes with the cold touch of water and let a tear slip through her eye.

 _"Muse accha laga ki apne muse is layak samjha ki mey apko ghar chor saku."_

 **WOHI TOH HEY MAUSAM MAGAR RUTH NAHIN WO..**

 **MERE SATH BARSAT BHI ROH PADI HEY...**

 _._

 **LAGI AAJ SAWAN KI FIR WO JADHI HEY...**

.

He was driving Really rush, showing all his anger, helplessness, and pain on his driving. He was so lost that he didn't see the truck coming from opposite side. There was no effect of the Horn of the truck on his senseless body.

 _"Mey Tarika ka boyfriend"_

He jerked his head and he saw a truck coming towards him, but he was too late to stop the car and just moved the steering wheel with all his power left and ended in crashing on the big tree.

 **KOI KASH DIL PE JARA HAATH RAKH LE**

 **MERE DIL KE TUKDON KO IK SATH KAR LE**

.

Suddenly there was a big lightening and her body shook to the core. She ran inside her room and fall on her bed burrowing her face in the pillow. She didn't know why but she felt like someone snatched her soul away from her body. She cried her heart out in her pillow.

 _"Bohot accha khelti hey ap.."_

 **MAGAR YE HEY KHWABON KHAYALON KI BATEIN**

 **KABHI TOOT KAR CHEEZE KOI JUDHI HEY**

.

Somehow he managed to come put from the car, thanked the truck driver who helped him and started walking on the empty road with empty heart, rain drops pouring over him making him wet from head to tow, injuries all over his body. How many? He didn't know. He was not even aware about the blood oozing out from several wounds on his body. The pain his heart was bearing was much more than his body. It was getting difficult for him to walk in rain with his broken body rather heart. At last he lost his hope and laid himself there on the road with piercing stones spread all over there.

 **LAGI AAJ SAWAN KI FIR WO JADHI HEY..**

 **WOHI AAG SEENE ME FIR JAL PADHI HEY...**

He laid there in an awkward position with each second only one sound and some words echoing in his ears. Right now he had only one question in his mind, 'WHY'...

With an unbearable jerk in his body he took a painful and deep breath, and his blurry vision completely turned into darkness.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave your reviews.**

 **Stay happy and stay blessed..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hii... Woww.. I am amazed.. Such a big response! Thank you soo much friends for supporting me. I am really very happy.

g. : are shant shant..! Hmm to apko bohot bura laga hey shayad. I am really sorry meri vajah se apkapadhai ka mood bighad gaya. Lekin nafrat? Etna bura hey kya sahil? Yaa mey director to nhi hun par dekhte hey ki ab age kya hota hey.. Apka dil todne ke liye badaa vala sorry... Shayad is chapter me apka dil recover na ho per mey jaldi se apke liye kuch karungi..:) ab mere khayal se apko pehle study complete karni chahiye fir story padhni chahiye.. ;) thanks for ur review.. Take care..

Loveabhi: ab ye to apko story padhne ke bad pata chalega. Aur hamare abhi ko kya hoga? Use kuch ho sakta hey kya? Dekhte hey age kya hota hey.. Haan aur Tarika.. Meyne abhi socha nhi.. Adhi story hi dimag me hey.. Ap hi suggest kro. Tarika forensic me chahiye ya nhi? Thanks for review. Take care..

Abhirikajaan: Thank you so much for ur review.. Hmm so many question. U will get the answers as we proceed. Take care..

Kamikaze me: Thank you dii... Apko story pasand aayi yahi mereliye bohot hey.. Thnks.. Take care..

Amaila: Thank you so much dear. I will try to include duo scenes too.. Take care.

Swinka: Thank you so much dear.. Dono possibilities ho sakte hey.. Ab ye to story padhne ka bad hi pta chlega.. I will try to update soon.. Take care..

Sakshi: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Cid neha: Thank you so much dear. Take care..

Km fan: Thankss dii.. Take care..

A.S Anjaana: Thank you so much dear. Yaa hamara abhi to week nhi per situations hi kuch aise ho gye ki wo samhal nhi paye. I think so.. Take care..

Guest: Thank you so much dear. Take care.

Aditi: Thank you so much dear. Tarika ne lift nhi di dear. Abhijeet ne di. Per Tarika ne accept ki. Ab ku ye to abhi nhi pata. Per jaldi pata chal jaega. Take care..

Kk's lovely sis: Thank you so much dear.:) take care.

Mistic morning: Don't say sorry dear. Your review is always precious for me. :) hehe.. Kabab me haddi.. Sahi he..

Hamare Abhijeet sir ke life me piece hey hi kaha.. Har wakt kuch na kuch bura hota hi hey.. Yes destiny. Let's if destiny allows them to come closer. Take care..

Guest: Thank you so much dear. I will try to update soon. Take care.

Paris 22: Thank you so much dear. Yes we r missing Abhi's charm now a days. So it was my try to show it through my story.

Thnkss dear. Abhi is always cute..:)

Yes.. Abhijeet's accident.. Sahil.. Puzzle.. Hehe.. I will try to update soon. Thanks for ur reviews. Take care.

Crazyforsachvi: Thank you so much dear. Let's see if everything gets well soon. Yaa song is my favourite too.. Take care..

Shubhangi: Abhi is mine... :):):) Everyone loves him. I also love him shoo muchh... Hehe ryt.. Abhijeet ki deewani...

It's okk dear. I knw.. Muse bhi clg ki vajah se time nhi milta. But ur review is always precious for me. I am glad that u liked it. I will try to make OUR Abhijeet happy again..:) take care dear..

Guest: Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

Hushh... Ho gaya.. Koi agar galti se reh gaya ho to unhe bhi bada wala thank you...

Guys due to net problem I couldn't write a big chapter. Is bar thora chota hey.. Per next chapter jaldii post karungi.. Pakka...

Ye chapter dobara padhne ka time nahi mila isliye aise post kar diya hey. Agar koi mistake ho gayi ho to please muse batana. Mey ise update kar dungi.

Please is chapter ko reviews kar do... Silent readers... Please do review...

Now read the next update...

* * *

Red light was telling that operation was still going on. All the officers were occupying the different positions around the operation theater. Each face was having tension on face and fear in heart. Daya stood far from everyone lost in sweet memories they spent together. Tears rolled down from his eyes remembering their silly fights, leg pulling, and lot of care in eyes. He was missing his buddy very badly who was lying inside the room with many equipments connected to his body struggling between life and death. No one ever imagined that life would take such an unexpected turn within a short time period.

Flashback..

 _Telephone of the bureau rang and Freddie received the call. Person on the other side said something and Freddy yelled with shock "KYA"_

 _He kept the phone down with trembling hands. Everyone gathered around him with questioning eyes. Daya asked him what had happened to which Freddie started crying. Everyone got panicked. Daya again asked him what was the problem. This time Freddy managed to say " Sir.. Abh.. Abhijeet sir.."_

 _Fear passed through Daya's body. Sachin asked "Kya hua Abhijeet sir ko?"_

 _"Sir.. Abhijeet sir ka accident ho gaya hey aur unhe city hospital le jaya gaya hey. Doctor ne kaha hey ki serious condition hey. Hame turant jana hoga." Freddy said._

 _Daya was shocked to his core. He immediately ran outside without thinking anything. Others also followed him to the hospital with so many questions and fear in their mind._

 _As they reached hospital, Abhijeet was already taken to the operation theatre._

At present..

The red light turned off indicating that the operation was over..(was it successful?)

Everyone rushed towards Doctor who just came out talking with sister and giving her some instructions. After he was free from that Daya asked him with so much tension in his voice.

"Doctor, Abhijeet thik to hey na? Kya hua use? Koi serious bat to nhi?"

Doctor looked at their tensed face and started talking as,

"Dekhiye, mey apko koi jhuti tasalli nhi dena chahta. Magar bat serious hey."

Listening this great fear passed their body. Salunkhe came forward and introduced himself to doctor.

"Doctor, mey dr. Salunkhe. Ap muse bataiye kya hua hey Abhijeet ko?"

Doctor took a deep breath, once looked at Daya who was still in the shock and started telling the bitter truth.

"Dekhiye, Mr. Abhijeet ko jab yahan laya gaya tha tab unki halat bohot kharab thi. Unke sir pe bhari chot aayi thi aur body pe bhi aur bohot jagah chot aayi hey. Unka bohot sara khoon beh chuka tha. Hamne apni taraf se puri koshish ki thi magar.."

"Magar kya doctor?" Purvi asked with guts.

"Magar... Mr. Abhijeet coma mey ja chuke hey." Doctor completed his sentence.

Daya took the support of the wall as his legs stammered. Freddie broke into tears, tears flow from Sachin, Purvi and Shreya's eyes.

Salunkhe went with doctor to know the further details and Sachin called ACP sir to inform about the situation who was out for meeting.

After some time, Abhijeet got shifted to ICU. Doctors hadn't give permission to meet him. Daya reached to the round window of ICU and looked at his buddy who was in deep sleep with bandage on his forehead and many instruments connected to his body. A silent tear fall from Daya's eyes.

"Ku boss..? Tumhe to hospital me rehna pasand nahi na.. To ku aise aram se so rahe ho yahsn hame tension deke?" He paused as a lump formed in his throat. " Tum to hamesha muse gadi chalate wakt dat te hoo na ki mey dhyan se gadi chalau.. To fir aj tumhara dhyan kaha tha abhi? Aise kaise tumhara accident ho gaya..? Chal kya raha hey tumhare dimag me?"

Seemed his brother was not in mood to give answer of any questions of him. Maybe.. Hi had some unanswered questions which were bothering him. Maybe those questions were eating his mind. Maybe he didn't want to face the questions his own heart was asking him. So he preferred to disconnect himself from his own self..!

On the other hand,

"Pata nahi ye Tarika ab tak niche ku nahi aayi.. Kab se apne room me baythi hey." Yarika's mother said worriedly to her father.

"Tum ku etna tension le rahi ho? So rahi hogi.. Match ke bad thak gayi hogi bechari." Tarika's father tried to convince her mother.

"Magar use aye to char ghante ho gaye. Dopeher se lake ab sham ho gayi hey. Abhi tak so rahi hey? Mey jake dekhti hun.." Saying so Tarika's mother went to her room and knock the door. But there was no response from later. She called her few times but again got silence as a reply.

Worriedly she came down, took the keys and opened the door of her room. As she entered inside she saw Tarika in deep sleep. Seeing her sleeping her mother relaxed a bit. She reached to her bed and shook her a little to wake her up. But Tarika didn't respond. After calling several times and jerks there was no effect on Tarika.

Now her mother got tensed and call for her father. Her father came up to see what was the problem. Tarika's mother spoke.

"Dekhiye na, ye uth hi nahi rahi. Mey kabse ise jagane ki kodhish kar rahi hun. Per ye hey ki hil bhi nahi rahi."

Tarika's father assured her and sat on the bed near Tarika. Firstly he called her namd softly but after getting no reply he put his hand on her forehead. But as a reflex he took out his hand, put on her neck, hands and cheeks and a line of tension spread on his face. Tarika's mother asked him what happened to which he replied as,

"Her body is cold.!"

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave your comment.**

 **Stay happy stay blessed..!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hmm.. Reviews kam ho gaye.. Maine ek chapter thodasa chota likh diya vo bhi kisi problem ki vajah se to reviews etne kam ho gaye? I am not happy..:( Thik hey. Ab mey bhi reviews karne ke liye nahi kahungi. Ye chapter unke liye hey jinhone muse continuous support kiya hey . Jinhone muse support kiya un sabko dil se thank you! Thanks to all silent readers too..

LOVEABHI: Thank you dear.. Abhi to meine nhi socha Tarika ko kya field dun. Per sochti hun. Soo friends to hum ban hi chuke hey.. Choice bhi same hey, field bhi same hey.. So sweet na.. Take care dear..

ABHIRIKAJAAN: Thank you dear.. I will try to update soon. Tarika ko achanak kya hua ye to age padhke hi pata chalega.. :).. Take care..

KM FAN: Thnak you dii.. Ap tension na lo dii.. Kisiko kuch nahi hoga..:) per ap kab update kar rhi ho? M waiting... Take care..

G.C ABHIRIKA LVR: Thank you dear.. Aj bhi apne pehle story parhi fir padhai ki? Padhai hui na thik se? Ohh thank god apka dil shant to hua.. Dhire dhire shayad jud bhi jae;) are nhi nhi dear.. Mey etni bhi buri nhi hun.. Tarika ko kuch mhi hoga jab tak hamara abhi hey..:) hmm lagta hey sahil apko kuch jyada hi bura laga.. Thik hey.. Age dekhte hey kya jota hey.. Take care..

SAKSHI:Thnak you dear.. Take care..

CID. NEHA:Thank you dear.. Hehe.. Twist to hey.. Please keep supporting.. Take care..

MISTIC MORNING: Thnak you dear.. Do body ek jaan.. Sahi hey.. Hmm.. Daya sir ke liye to kuch karna parega.. Dekhte hey.. Take care..

A.S ANJAANA :Thank you dear.. Please keep supporting.. Take care..

KAMIKAZE ME: Thank you dii.. Dekha aphi se sikh rahi hun.. Suspense rakhna..hehe.. Take care..

NEHAL:Thank you dear.. Waise mey nehal kahu to chalega na? Ya guest hi kahu? It's okk dear.. Silli question hey to kya.. Apka support karna bohot matter karta hey.. Take care..

SWINKA: Thank you dear.. Hmm ho sakta hey aur nhi bhi.. Muse apse ideas lene chahiye.. Apki ideas bohot acche hote hey.. Tske care..

ADITI: Thnak you dear.. Keep supporting.. Take care..

HUMDATD DUO:Thank you dear.. Hmm chota tha.. Net problem..: (.. Take care..

KK'S LOVELY SIS: Thank you dear.. Sorry chota update dene ke liye.. Ye wala bada hey.. Take care..

PARISE22: Thank you dear.. Sorry... For sad chapter.. Hope age sab thik ho.. Thora sad thora happy ye to hota hi hey.. Take care..

CRAZUFORSACHVI:Thank you dear.. Sorry for jhatka.. Yaa ye gana to muse bhi pasand hey.. Dekhte hey aisa scene ata hey ya nhi.. Take care...

Those who read my story, thanks to them for reading..

Here it goes the next update and surely a long one..

* * *

"Doctor sahab ap please dekhiye na ise kya ho gaya hey.. Kab se aise hi so rahi hey.. Koi reaction nahi koi baat nahi.. Muse to bohot chinta ho rahi hey" Tarika's mother said as Dr. Nidhi enters inside Tarika's room.

From the time Tarika's mother (TM) entered in her room, Tarika was sleeping. Her face was pale and body was cold. TM was very tensed and asked Tarika's father(TF) to call doctor. After some time doctor came and TF guided her towards Tarika's room.

"Dekhiye ap pehle shant ho jaiye aur muse inhe check karne dijiye. Tab tak ap bahar rukiye." Dr. Nidhi said as she sat near Tarika for checkup. TM and TF went outside and Doctor started her checkup.

Outside the room both were standing with fear and tension on their faces.

"Aise achanak kya ho gaya Tarika ko? Match khatam hone ke bad jab aayi thi tab to bilkul thik thak thi. Fir achanak kya ho gaya?" TF asked worriedly.

"Pata nahi kya ho gaya. Match to jit ke aayi thi aisa bhi nahi ki harne ki vajah se dukhi ho.." TM said.

After few minutes Dr. Nidhi came outside. Tarika's mother guided het towards hall and asked her to sit. As she sat, TF asked her about Tarika's condition.

"Kya Tarika ko kisi chis ka tension vagaira hey?" Doctor asked TM.

"Nahi doctor use koi tension nahi hey. In fact aj uska match tha wo bhi wo jit gayi thi. Toh tension kis bat ki hogi?." TM said worriedly.

"Dekhiye Enke behosh hone ki vajah physical nahi ho sakti. Meyne unhe thik se check kiya hey. Unhe koi sharirik problem nahi hey. Shayad mental stress ki vajah se wo behosh ho gayihey." Doctor said.

"Per Doctor Tarika ko hosh kab aye ga?"TF asked.

"Ab ye to Tarika per hi depend hey. Agar wo chahe to use das minute me hosh aa sakta hey aur na chahe to hum keh nahi sakte. Kyonki agar koi beemari ho to ham davai de sakte hey per unhe kisi dava ki nahi balki kisi khas insan ki jarurat hey jo unki problem janta ho aur suljha sakta ho. Phir bhi meyne use injection de diya hey. Dekhte hey wo injection ko response karti hey ya nahi."

"Thank you Doctor. Aaiye mey apko bahar tak chod deta hun." TF guided Dr. Nidhi towards door.

At the same time, the landline of the home rang. TM received the phone call.

TM: Hello.. Kon bol raha hey?

Other side: Hello aunti mey Priya bol rhi hun, Tarika ki dost.

TM: haan priya beta bolo..

Priya: aunty wo mey kab se Tarika ka phone try kar rahi hun wo band aa raha hey. Tarika ghar pe hey kya?

TM: haan beta wo ghar pe hey. Uski tabiyat thik nahi hey na isliye phone nahi uthaya.

Priya:kya? Tabiyat thik nahi hey? Kya hua use aunty?

TM: pata nahi beta jab se ghar ayi hey apne room me beythi thi. Bohot der bahar nahi ayi to mey uske kamre me gayi. Wahan dekha ki Tarika behosh pari hey.

Priya:behosh ho gayi? Per subha to thik thi wo aunti.. Fir achanak kya ho gaya?

TM: Doctor ne bataya ki use koi tension thi. Isliye behosh ho gayi. Tumhe pata hey kya ki use kisi bat ki pareshani hey?

Priya:nahi aunty aisa to kuch nahi. Aunti ap pareshan na ho mey ati hun. Per ab to rat ho rahi hey mey kal subha jaldi ati hun.

TM: Thik hey beta tu aa jafi r tuhi dekh ki use kya pareshani hey.

Priya:thik hey aunty ab mey rakhti hun. Kal aaungi. Ok..

TM: thik hey. Good night.

Priya:good night aunty.

The call got ended from both the sides.

In City hospital

"Daya sir ap kuch to kha lijiye. Kab se aise beythe hey." Freddy was continuously trying to persuade Daya to eat something. But Daya rejected every time saying "Freddy, mera bhai yahan kab se leta hua hey bina kuch khae piye to mey kaise kuch kha sakta hun? Jab ye uthega tab hi mey khaunga."

Freddy shook his head disappointingly and left him with his brother.

In the ICU, daya sat on nearby chair near his brother securing his hand in his own.

"Ab uth bhi jao boss.. Kab tak sote rahoge.. Tumhe aise dekhke hame kitni taklif ho rahi hey ye tum ku nahi samajh rahe? Dekho aj tumhari wajah se meyne kuch khaya bhi nahi hey.. Mere liye hi uth jao.." Daya kept his head on Abhi's chest. His brother absorbed his tears silently burying all his tears inside his heart.

Minutes passed, hours passed but there was no improvement in Tarika's condition. Her parents were in great tension. Medicine given by doctor had no effect on her body. She was lying as if she would never woke up until he comes. On the other hand he was sleeping deciding not to wake up until she comes.

Night passed like this and sun rised with one sleeping soul in two different bodies at two different places.

Priya came to Tarika's house and tried her best to wake Tarika up by talking with her or her unconscious body but failed miserably. After some time she left the room and went to TM to talk to her. Here inside the room Tarika was sleeping all alone.

Doctors finished their routine checkup and handed Daya the list of meficines. Daya went to borrow medicines for his buddy. Inside the ICU Abhijeet was in deep sleep with so many instruments attached to his body.

 _ **Tarika... Tarika...**_ A soft voiced echoed. _**Tarika.. Mujhse milne nahi aaogi? Dekho mey kab se tumhara intejaar kar raha hun..**_

 _ **Mey ku aao apse milne? Kya ap aaye mujhse milne?**_

 _ **Agar tum nahi aayi to mey kayse aa sakta hun?**_

 _ **Ku nahi aa sakte ap?**_

 _ **Kuki meri jaan hi musme nahi hey.. Use tum mujhse churake jo le gayi ho..**_ _ **Muse meri jaan lauta do.. Fir mey aa jaunga..**_

 _ **Accha.. Per mere pas to apki jaan nahi hey..**_

 _ **Uh.. hun.. Tum.. Tum hi to ho meri jaan...**_

Blushing smile appeared on her face.

 ** _To.. Ab to muse meri jaan lautane aaogi na?_**

 ** _Jee.. Mey aaungi.._**

 ** _Jaldi ana.. Mey.. Mey tumhara intejaar kar raha hun.._**

Tarika's body jerked, she took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes with a utter "ABHIJEET.."

At the same time TM and Priya entered her room and both were surprised to see Tarika had woke up. TM ran towards her and hugged her tightly while priya ran to inform TF about Tarika. Soon TF and Priya rushed inside Tatika's room.

"Kaysi ho beta.. Pata hum kitna der gaye the.. Kya ho gaya tha tumhe..hame to bata sakti thi na.." TM said all in one breath.

Priya kept hand on TM's shoulder to calm her down. TF sat beside Tarika, waved his hand in Tatika's hairs with

"Kaysi hey meri bacchi?"

Tarika smiled and noded assuring.

"Mey thik hun papa, ap chinta mat kijiye.."

"Kya chinta mat kijiye.. Tuse pata hey sab kitna ghabra gaye they tujhe aisa sota dekh.." Priya mock shouted.

Tarika smiled and noded her head disappointingly.

"Tu kab aayi?"

"Bas thori der pehle ayi hun.. Aunty ne bataya tu behosh ho gayi hey to dekhne aa gayi." Priya said.

"Tum dono baatein karo mey tumhare liye kuch halka sa khane ke liye lati hun." TM said and went with TF after getting positive response from Tarika.

As they went Tarika and Priya engrossed in chit chat. Priya narrated whole story how she came to know about her and what had happened to her.

"Weyse tu muse phone ku kar rahi thi?" Tarika asked.

Priya patted her forehead with

"Dekh main baat to batana mey bhul hi gayi. Tuse yaad hey Sr. Ins. Abhijeet jo humse milne aye the court pe?"

Tarika merely noded her head as her face became dull with remembering the last incidence.

"Kal rat unka bohot bada accident ho gaya.." Priya said.

A shiver ran down Tarika's body.

"Kya.. Kab.. Kahan.. Kayse..? Aur tujhe kayse pata chala?" Tarika said as she became out of breath.

"Kal rat se tv pe dikha rahe hey. Wo jo hamare court ke pichese jo highway jata hey na wahan pe.. Mere khayal se jab hamara match khatam hua na uske hi thori der bad.. Suna hey bohot jyada chot ayi hey unhe sir pe.. Aur ab wo coma mey hey.." Priya said.

Tarika was hell shocked. Each and every incident started playing in front of her eyes. World around her started spinning and unintentionally a tear slipped from her eyes with.. "ABHIJEET..!"

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blesed..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Happy rakshabandhan friends! Aj rakshabandhan ke mauke per jaldi update kar diya.. :) Thank you soo much for your reviews. Is bar naye reviewers dikh rahe hey. Thanks to you for your precious reviews. :)

Thank you session se pehle mey kuch kehna chahti hun. Pichle chapter ke liye muse jo reviews aye unme kai reviews me ye tha ki last part dramatic hey. Per being a medical student i think it is scientific. Ap logon ko shayad pata ho 'Mind power' ke bareme.. Meyne uski do saal training li hey.. Ab mey ye sab yahan nhi samjhaungi nhi to story reh jaegi.. Hehe.. To mey bus itna kehna chahti hun ki mind power ki madad se do minds chahe wo kitne bhi dur ho connect ho sakte hey. Ek mind dusre mind ko control kar sakta hey waves ki help se. Meyne bus un waves ko dialogue de diye taki apko easily samjhe.. To ye drama nhi hey itna hi muse kehna tha. Agar kisiko bura lage to sorry.. Aur koi problem ho to review me puch sakte hey..

G. LVR: Omg.. Itna bada review.. Thank you so much dear.. Hmm accha hua apki padhai ho gai.. Muse to tension tha ki meri vajah se apki parhai na hui to mammy datengi..hehe.. Mey koshish karungi har chapter aise hi likhne ki. Yaa sahi hey.. Thank you.. Muse accha laga ki apko ye pasand aya. Hehe.. Kabab me haddi.. Hushh apka dil jud gaya.. Thank god.. Ab dost ke liye to mey puri koshish karunginki dil na tute.. Okk dstt? :)

Ye psychology hey.. Tarika ke behosh hone ki vajah physical nahi balki mental stress tha. Agar koi khas unke mind ko shant kare.. Unhe fir se jine ki vajah de to wo khud apne ap ko recover karegi aur aisa nhi hua to wo coma me ya pvs me ja sakti hey.. Ab samjhi?

Nahi re muse bhi nhi pata.. Per Saturday ke episode me crime site pe unhone bat ki thi. Tab to nhi laga ki jhagda hey.. Baki abhirika khatam hua ya nhi ye to muse bhi nhi pata.. Anyways... Agar hum aise hi batekarte rahe to story likhna bhul jaungi.. Hehe.. Take care dear.. Love you...

SAKSHI: Thank you dear.. Take care..

RAJVI'S ANGEL: Thank you dear.. Take care..

PRITI SAHA:Dnt say sorry dear.. Thank you for your review. Kuch nhi hoga apki Tarika ko.. I will try to update soon.. Take care..

KAMIKAZE ME: Thank you dii.. Jee per is bar reviews barh gaye.. Hehe.. Shayad pichli bar meyne dat diya.. Apko samajh nhi aya? Thik hey.. Mey ye story khatam hone ke bad ek aur likhne wali hun jo mere dimagh me hey.. Wo short hogi.. Usme apko pata chalega kuki wo story completely apse inspire hoke likhungu..

Apko wo part pasand nhi aya? :(.. Hmm mey bhi aisa hi soch rhi thi. Tarika ko doctor nhi banaungi.. Thank you.. Take care..

LOVEABHI: Thnak you dear.. Take care.. :)

ADITI : Thank you dear.. Hmm.. Ab Tarika ko jana to parega.. Abhijeet ne use jo tjik kiya hey.. Take care dear..

: Thnsk you dear.. Thanks a lot for ur support.. It matters a lot.. Love you.. Take care..

GUEST :Thank you dear.. Pls dnt say sorry.. Take care..

JASHASWEE MISHRA : Hello dear.. Apka pehli bar review aya.. Thank you so much.. I will try to include duo for you.. Take care..

GUDDI ABHIRIKA FAN: Thank you dear.. Take care..

HINSHA: Thank you so much dear.. Right.. Missing abhirika those days.. My name is Siddhesha.. N i am from India.. If you want to know more, pm me.. But u need to open ff account.. We can become friends there.. :)

GUEST: Thank you dear..

MISTIC MORNING: Thank you so much dear.. I hope apko wo part pasand aya ho.. Abhijeet Will be alright if Tarika would go to meet him.. Take care..

A. : Thank you so much dear.. Apne kaha tha abhirika pe likhoge.. Time mile to jaror likhna.. I luv ur stories.. Take care..

PARISE22: Is bar apne bina login kiye review kar diya.. Hehe.. Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

UPADHYAY: New guest.. Thank you dear.. Take care..

KM FAN: Dii... Thank you.. Kya dii kitni exams deti ho ap.. Thakti nahi? Jaldi jaldi post karna.. M waiting... Love you dii.. Take care..

GUEST: Thank you dear.. I will try to update soonn.. Take care..

CRAZYFORSACHVI: Dekha.. Apke liye thik kar diya Tarika ko.. Ab dhire dhire Abhijeet bhi thik ho jae.. Take care..

SWINKA: Thank you dear.. Hehe.. Kahan dekhti hun.. Parhai se chutti mile to dekhu.. Ya ya.. Apke ideas to mey lungi hi.. Ap batate rehna.. Take care..

HUMDARD DUO: Thank you dear.. Please don't say sorry.. I know ap pehlese dusri story pe kam kar rahe ho.. Take care..

NEHAL: Thank you thank you thank you... M really glad that u liked it.. Hmm to ab fb pe account open kar do na.. Ya phir agar apke pas koi gmail ka ya koi bhi id ho to usse tum ff pe login kar sakti ho.. But it's okk.. Just put ur name when you comment as there are so many guest aur muse pata nhi chalega ki tum konsi ho.. Take care..

ABHIRIKAJAAN: Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

KK'S LOVELY SIS: Thank you dear.. Take care..

Now read the next update..

* * *

"Kyaa.. Muse.. Muse jana hi hoga.. Muse unse milne jana hi hoga.." Tarika stood up but tripped in the middle due to weakness. Priya hold her by her shoulder andade her seat on the bed. " kya Tarika.. Halat dekhi hey apni? Thik se khari nahi reh pa rhi ho aur hospital jana hey?" Priya scolded her.

"Nahi..muse jana hey.. Muse Abhijeet se milne jana hey.." Tarika was continuously blurring the same thing and at last fall unconscious due to excessive stress on mind.

"Ise achanak kya ho gaya? Fir se behosh ho gai.. Mey aunti ko bulati hun.." Priya was shocked Tarika's sudden reaction. She went in kitchen to call her mother. Immediately Tarika's mother reached her room and tried to wakd her up. Getting no response from her, TF called doctor who said there was nothing to worry about. She will be fine after some time and she need proper rest for at leat two days.

.

In City Hospital

"Doctor sahab, ap kuch kar nahi sakte? Kya mera bhai aise hi sota rahega?"

Daya, and ACP sir were sitting in Dr. Atul's cabin. Daya's condition could be seen from his red swollen eyes. ACP sir had returned from his meeting on urgent basis. Dr. Salunkhe was continuously cursing himself for being unable to do something for his officer in spite of being a famous doctor. Freddy was praying towards God for some miracle. But all that was went in vail as Abhijeet was not showing any symptom of being alive except the machine which was showing his very low heartbeat indicating he was still alive.

"Dekhiye Mr. Daya, mey apki halat samajhta hun per hum is bare me kuch nahi kar sakte. Coma me gaya patient kab bahar aayega ye koi nahi keh sakta. Haan per agar us insan ko khud jeene ki aah ho ya uske jeene ki koi khas vajah ho to wo apne will power se apni gheri nind se bahar aa sakta hey." Dr. Atul explained.

"To doctor ab hum kya kar sakte hey uske liye?" ACP sir asked with some hopes in jis eyes.

"Apmese shayad Mr. Daya hi unke jyada kareeb hey. Ap unke samne jake unse batein kijiye. Wo response nahi de sakte magar sun sakte hey. Ap unse encouraging batein kijiye. Unke ird gird khushyon ka mahol rakhiye aur agar ap jante ho ki wo kis bat se pareshan the to unki pareshani dur karne ki koshish kijiye." Dr. Atul said with his gaze fixed on Daya.

Daya somehow composed himself and noded his head positively. Then everyone came out of dr. Atul's cabin and moved towards Abhijeet's room where Freddy was sitting holding his hand in his own.

.

After one hour Tarika gain consciousness. She was very weak and pale. But the pain and guilt her heart was bearing waz much more than the pain of her body. She desperately wanted to go to see him at least once.

"Priya please yaar muse bus ek bar Abhijeet se milne jana hey. Fir mey kahi nahi jaungi." Tarika pleaded priya who denied her seventh time.

"Tarika tu samajh ku nahi rahi hey teri tabiyat abhi thik nahi hey.. Tu hilneke bhi kabil nahi hey. Aur fir tujhe kya lagta hey ek cid officer ko tuze koi aise hi milne dega? Bohot tight security hey hospital mey. Tu use milna to dur dekh bhi nahi sakti. Unke room ke aas pas bhi nahi bhatak sakti. Fir tu unse kayse milegi?" Priya tried to explain her matter of fact but Tarika was in no mood to listen anything. Her heart was not allowing her brain to think about it.

After some time Priya went to her house and TM got busy in her household work. TF had went to his daily work. Somehow Tarika descent down from her bed and went to get fresh. She returned in some minutes wearing simple kurti and slim fit pant. Her head was spinning and from time to time she was losing her balance. But still she combed her half hair leaving other free behind her back. She looked simple yet beautiful.

Tarika peep outside her room. No one was present in her path. The sound of utensils indicated that her mother was still in kitchen. With cat steps she came into hall. With much precautions, opened the door and stepped out. After covering safe distance she took breath which she was holding since long.

Her legs were trembling and head was pounding but she didn't stop. Her whole body was shaking when she sat in a taxi. After almost half an hour she reached her destination.

Tarika kept her foot on first step of hospital and there in the ICU Abhijeet's heartbeat increased suddenly. Daya got panicked seeing his brother taking very deep breaths. Doctors came rushing and everyone stepped outside the room.

Here Tarika had reached the last step with much difficulty and ran towards reception.

"Hello.. Yahan.. Yahan.. Sr. Ins. Abhijeet ko admit kiya hey. Ap muse bata sakti hey ki wo kis room mey hey?" Tarika stammered with each word. Her body was jerking continuously.

"Mam please ap apna identification dikhaiye tabhi mey apko bata sakti hun" receptionist said.

"ID..ID to nahi hey mere pass." Tarika said putting her hand on her forehead. She kept her hand on counter to prevent herself from falling.

"I am sorry mam... Without ID ap unse nahi mil sakti." Receptionist.

"Dekhiye mey unki dost hun. Muse bas ek bar unse milna hey. Please muse bataiye..mey request karti hun." Tarika pleaded.

"So sorry mam.. But kisiko bhi bina id ke unse milne ki ejajat nahi hey. It's a part of security." Receptionist explained her politely.

"Please.. Please muse jane dijiye. Mey sirf bahar se dekhungi. Ander bhi nahi jaungi. Per please muse bataiye ko wo kahan hey.." Tarika again pleaded with tears formed in her eyes.

"Mam mey majboor hun" Receptionist simply rejected.

"Thik hey.. Mat bataiye.. Mey khud hi dhund lungi.." Tarika said as her temper raised. She turned and started walking searching for him. Receptionist called her many times but she paid no attention to her calls.

.

Here Abhijeet's condition was getting worse with passing minutes. Doctors couldn't understand what was wrong with him. At some point it looked like he would come out of his unconsciousness and at some point it seemed he would loss his life. Doctors tried their best to make him stable but he was getting out of control. At last doctors gave him shock treatment. His body jerked badly with each electric shock.

 _ **"Mey.. Mey tumhari maa hun beta.."**_

 _ **"I am proud of you my boy.."**_

 _ **"Kya boss tum bhi.."**_

 _ **"Sirr.. Mey marna nahi chahti sir please muse bacha lijiye.."**_

 _ **"Mey Tarika ka boyfriend.."**_

And electrocardiogram showed a straight line...

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello friends... Aj mere pas time tha isliye ye update kar diya.. Per shayad next update me thorii si der ho jae.. To isliye ye chapter jaldi.. To ab muse jyada reviews milna to banta hey na? Sooo please do review and Here is the next update...

ABHIDAYAFAN: I am really sorry dear.. Apko itna intejaar karna pada. Per us story ko muse story ko muse bilkul achha response nhi aa raha. To muse laga shayad apko story pasand na ayi ho isliye mey update nhi kar rahi. Per story mere pas ready hey. Agar muse achha response aye to mey jaroor update karungi. Per apne muse kaha isliye mey uska next update ye story khatam hone ke bad dungi.. Muse bohott achha laga ki apne yaad se muse story ke bareme pucha. Thank you soo much... :)

AS ANJAANA: Thank you dear.. Hmm mey apki story ka Wait karungi. All the best for your exams.. Take care..

SAKSHI: Thank you dear.. Take care..

G C ABHIRIKA LVR: Haan.. Ab medical ki student hu isliye pata hey. Are nhi nhi di bulane ki jarurat nahi.. Mey itni bhi bari nahi hun.. :) ap muse mere naam se- Siddhesha kehke bula sakti ho.. Waise apka naam kya hey? ab apka review long hoga to reply bhi longg hi hoga na.. I love to chat wid u.. hehe.. So sweet. Tariksji ki heartbeat dance kar rhi hey.. Yaa dekhte hey tarika pohochte hey ya nhi..

No dear.. Sorry kehne ki jarurat nhi hey.. Muse achha laga apko samjhake.. N its very pretty to hear dii.. Love you dear.. Take care..

KM FAN: Nhi dii.. Ap apni heartbeat mat barhana.. Take very very good care of urself my favourite dii.. Love you.. Take care..

GUEST: Thank you dear.. Mey koshish karungi jaldi update karne ki..

KM FAN: Dii.. Ap dobara..?.. Jee dii.. Firse chapter parha kya? Jee di abhi ko kuch nhi hoga.. Mera abhi hey.. Mey ku use kuch hone dungi? Hehe..

NEHAL: Thank you dear.. Hmm apke review se muse thora thora samajh aa rahe.. Per may bhi spelling mistake ki vajah se pura nhi samjhi.. Hmm to ap agar 20 ki ho to mujhse bari ho.. Mey to 18 ki hun.. It's okk apne apna intro diya.. Muse achha laga.. Apki shadi hui hey? Shocked..! Apne itni tarif ki isliye itne sare thank you.. :) take care..

GUEST: Thank you dear..

CID NEHA: are aise kaise mar diya.. Bechara hamara abhi.. Abhi to tarika ko ana hey uske pas..thanks for review.. Take care dear..

RAJVI'S ANGEL: Thank you dear! :)

MISTIC MORNING: OOO hehe.. Don't worry dear.. Let's pray for good.. Thanks for review.. Take care..

GUEST: Thank you dear..i will try to update soon.. Happy rakshabandhan to yoh too.. :) take care..

ADITI: Thank you dear.. Abhi ne tarika ka presence feel kiya.. Abhi nhi ja sakta per Tarika to aa sakti hey na.. Take care..

HUMDARD DUO: Ohh.. Apko pata hey mind power ke bareme? Nice.. Thanks for review.. Take care..

SWINKA: Thank you dear.. Bhejti hun Tarika ki abhi ke pas. Ye raha chapter super duper fast.. :)

PARI: Thank you dear.. New reviewer.. Dnt say sorry dear.. I understand.. Take care..

ABHIRIKAJAAN: Thank you dear.. Jee meyne padha apka review. Take care..

KAMIKAZE ME: Nahi dii mey hurt nhi hui. Ap sorry mat kahiye. Meyne apko dii kaha hey na.. To apka hak banta hey muse kuch kehne ka.. Ap please muse bataiye agar mujhse koi galti ho to. Aur sirf apne nhi aur bhi kai logon ne kaha ki chapter dramatic tha. Muse isse bura nhi laga. Bus sabko ye bat pata nhi hoti na ki mind power jaysa bhi kuch hota hey. To bas isliye likh diya.. Sorry..: ( Thanks for review.. Take care.. :)

LOVEABHI: Thanks dear.. Take care..

SHUBHANGI: Thank you dear.. Hehe..ryt mey abhi ko mera abhi hi kehti hun... Bohot achha lagta hey use apna kehna.. Luv him more than anything... Haan baba.. Abhi ko to thik hona hi hey.. :) smile please... Nhi dear.. Mey naraj ku hungi? Bas miss karti hun apko.. Per muse pata hey ap studies ki vajah se review nhi kar pati.. Its okk.. Yaa meyne dekha.. Bechara abhi kitna embarrassing feel kar rha hogs... He was looking shooo cuteee... My lovely abhi... Here goes jaldii wala update.. Hehe.. Take care..

PRITI SAHA: Thank you dear.. Yaa abhi aise nhi mar sakta.. Hmm muse pata hey ki kisi chahne vale ko apna kehnese kaisa lagta hey.. Muse bhi abhi ko mera abhi kehna accha lagta hey.. Cause i love him soooo much... Hmm.. Dramatic to nhi tha na wo part.. Bus isiliye wo sab likha starting me.. Its okk... Chaloo.. Now read the nxt.. N do review.. Take care..

GUEST: You are right dear.. Missing abhirika too much... Ek yahi to jodi hey jo abhi tak tiki hey verna baki to kuch nhi hey... Isiliye mey hi abhirika pe likh rhi hun.. Thanks a lot for ur comment.. Take care..

HINSHA: Oh thank you dear... Ab tarika aaegi to sab thik hi hoga na.. Mey to bas abhi abhi new writer bani hun ff pe. Yahan to mujhse bhi achhe bohot writers hey jinke pas bohot achhi ideas hote hey. Mey to bus unhi se inspire hoke likhti hun..

Sure dear. It's glad to have u as a friend... Take care..

CRAZYFORSACHVI: mey aphi ke review ka wait kar rhi thi... Shayad apne abhi tak parha nhi isliye review nhi kiya. Khair meyne hi jaldi update kar diya isliye. Per mey janti hun ki agar apne parha hota to review bhi kiya hota.. To isliye meyne apkeliye bhi reply kar diya..hehe.. Take care n missed you...

Hushhhh... Ho gaya...

Please read the new update and leave your reviews...

Happy reading... :)

* * *

Doctors were trying their best to save abhi. But with each moment his condition was getting worse. His heart had stopped beating for some seconds. But doctors somehow again started his heartbeats. With much difficulty gave him high dose of injection and Abhijeet's movements stopped. But he was still danger zone. Doctors put oxygen mask on his face and came out of ICU room with tensed faces.

She was searching from last fifteen minutes looking here and there, tears continuously blurring her vision. Her body was shaking vigorously. But she paid no attention towards herself. With each step her speed was increasing and in some seconds she was running, pushing everyone who came in her path. People started looking at her with different gazes. Some started gossiping. But her heart didn't allow her mind to control..

She didn't know from where she mustered all that courage.. all that energy when her stomach was empty.. May be it was love... Yes. That damn love.. It make everything possible.. It gives all the power to change the whole world for that person. When all the tracks ends, love gives the hopes.

 _"Kis room me honge Abhijeet.. Itne bade hospital me kahan honge wo?_

 _Abhijeet.. Kahan hey ap? Please kuch to bataiye.. Kuch to ishara dijiye.."_

 _ **"TARIKA.."**_ A soft voice echoed in her ears.

Tarika looked here and there with a muffle " ABHIJEET.."

Her heart itself discovered the path and her foot automatically gave her way towards him. As she walked she saw two police constables stood in front of a room. At left side two senior officers sat with tensed and tired face. At one corner two lady officers were standing with tears in their eyes. And away from all of them one officer stood attaching his back and head to wall looking at zero. His face was swollen and there was no expression on it. She guessed him. He was Daya. _His_ buddy..! But where was _HE?_

She dragged herself forward. Her own heartbeats were ringing in her ears. She felt all her energy drained. She covered half of the distance and now the sound of different machines attached to his body were audible to her ears. With each step she remembered all the incidents took place in their life. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear voice of one of the constable who restricted her from going further.

"O madam.. Rukiye.. Ap age nahi ja sakti." One Constable obstruct her.

After two three calls Tarika came into senses.

"Please muse ek bar unhe dekhne dijiye." Tarika pleaded.

"Nahi madam apke pas id bhi nahi hey. Hum apko nahi jane de sakte. Order hey." Constable said.

"Maga mey to ins. Abhijeet ki dost hun. Wo jante hey muse. Bas ek bar muse unhe dekhne dijiye." Tarika again requested.

With the voice ACP sir looked in the direction.

"Kya ho raha hey yaha pe?" ACP asked from his position.

"Sir ye madam Abhijeet sir se milna chahti hey." One constable said.

Tarika looked at ACP sir with pleading eyes.

"Ane do unhe.." ACP sir said.

Tarika thanked him by eyes and walked towards him.

"Jee ap kon?" ACP asked Tarika with suspicious eyes.

"Jee mey.. Mey Tarika.. Abhijeet sir ki dost." Tarika said.

 **There was no fundamental, no termination.**

 **There wasn't a begin or end.**

 **No meagre of light or globule of sound.**

 **There was no warmth, touch or feelings, nothing.**

 **If there was something that was emptiness.**

"Apke pas apna id ya passport kuch hey?" Dr. Salunkhe asked.

"Nahi sir.. Mere pas is wakt kuch nahi hey." Tarika somehow hold her tears.

"Without ID hum ap pe bharosa nahi kar sakte." ACP sir.

"Please sir.. Mey apke age hath jodti hun. Bas ek bar muse Abhijeet ko milne dijiye." A tear flow from her eyes.

 **Who knew how much time had passed when suddenly he felt someone calling him by name from a huge distance.**

 **Was it just his contrive or someone was really calling him?**

 **Could he hear someone?**

"Dekhiye mam, mey pichle athara saal se Abhijeet ke sath hun. Aur mey uske har dost ko janta hun. Apke bareme to usne mujhe kabhi nahi bataya." This time Daya spoke up.

"Jee mey janti hun ap dono kitne achhe dost hey. Per hum dono hal hi me mile hey. Jab hamare basketball ke court pe ap log aye the tab hamari mulakat hui thi." Tarika tried to explain.

 **He centralized his attention again.**

 **He wanted to open his eyes.**

 **He wanted to say, yes, I can hear you.**

 **But how?**

 **He had no strength left to speak up.**

 **His whole perceptions churned with extreme anxiety.**

 **But he was unable to do anything.**

"Court pe? Lekin us din to Abhijeet pura wakt mere sath tha. To wo apse mila aur muse pata nahi aisa kaise ho sakta hey?" Daya questioned. His tamper started raising.

"Wo sab muse nahi pata sir.. Mey bas ek bar unse milna chahti hun.. Bas ek bar.." Tarika lost her control and started crying.

 **He tried to take deep breaths for which his chest heaved.**

 **"Abhijeet-" that pleasant voice again called him.**

 **He wanted to reply, his lips trembled but no sound came out from his mouth.**

 **He gathered all his strength, once again took deep breath, opened his lips and uttered, "TARIKA..!"**

 **"** Sorry madam, shayad ap sach bhi bol rahi ho per Doctor ne kisiko bhi Abhijeet se milne se mana kiya hey. Ap unse nahi mil sakti." ACP sir said with flat face

"Sir sirf ek bar.. Sirf ek bar muse unhe dekhne to dijiye. Mey unhe disturb nahi karungi aur turant chali jaungi. Please at least muse unhe dekhne to dijiye.." Tarika joined her palms in front of ACP.

"Chaliye madam ab ap jaiye. Purvi, inhe bahar tak chod aao." Daya ended the conversation.

Purvi came forward and hpld her from shoulder. " chaliye madam."

"Please... Please meri bat maniye.. Please... Muse unse milne dijiye..." Tarika was crying hard.

 **"Daya use ander ane do.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed...**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry friends for being late. But is bar meri koi galti nhi hey.. Pata nhi site ko kya ho gaya tha.. Story likh hi nhi payi. Omg.. Itne sare reviews... Thank you thank you thank you... Soo happy... :) :) :)

SREE: Thank you dear... Take care..

CID. NEHA: Thank you soo much dear.. I am really very sorry per mey her bar chapter likhte vakt apka naam bhi thank you list me dalti hun. Per muse nahi pata ku aisa hota hey.. Kuch naam type karne ke bavajud bhi save nhi hote.. Shayad mere computer me hi kharabhi hey.. But trust me meyne her chapter me apko thank u bola hey.. Sorry for hurting u...

MISTIC MORNING: Thank you dear... Haan ye abhi hi hey... Happy na? Most welcome dear...

CID. NEHA : Thank you dear.. Happyy... Hmm madamji.. Demands kuch badh nhi rahi? Hehe.. Chalo ye bhi puri ho jaegi... Take care.. :)

PARI: Thank you dear... Thanks a lot for understanding.. I will surely try to update soon... Take care...

KAMIKAZE ME: Thank you dii... Hmm per dii itna bara chapter to mey nhi likhna chahti. Thora suspense bhi to rehna chahiye na... ;) aur fir yahan itne sare friends ban rahe hey.. Mey new hun na.. To bas unse bhi hi hallo ho jara hey isiliye ans bare hote hey.. Thanks... :)

SWINKA: Achha? Waise kon bhola bhala? Muse to nhi pata.. Hehe... Haan maja to ata hey aisa karne se.. ;) pata hey ab tak mey bhi sirf reader thi yahan. Aur hamare brilliant writers bhi aise hi karte socha thora unhe bhi pareshan kiya jae ku? Hehe.. Thank you dear... :)

SAKSHI: Thank you dear...

G C ABHIRIKA LVR: Achha meri doll jo bolna hey bolo.. Happy? Haan higher education to mey parhti hun.. Per tumhare liye (meyne tumhe pehli bar tum kahan..) Sirf dii..

Thank you dear.. Tumhara naam bhi bohot pyara hey.. Shoo shweet.. Aww.. Is abhirika deewani ko to wait karna para.. Shollyy... Love u too my doll... Always stay blessed...

Hmm... Meri guriya to bohot intelligent hey.. New story... Very very nice n unique idea dear... Mey to chahungi ki tum khud ff pe account open karke apni story likho. Sabko bohot pasand aaegi.. Per agar tum chahti ho ki mey likhu to mey jaroor koshish karungi meri doll ke liye..okk?

ADITI: Thank you dear.. Sorry for being late..

KM FAN: Thank you dii... Pata nhi dii.. Meyne to aj tak sirf mete abhi se hi pyar kiya hey. To mereliye pyar yahi hey... Ohh.. Movie.. Dii ap hi batao ek medical ki student ko movie dekhne ka time kaha se hoga? Aur waise bhi mey movie jyada nhi dekhti.. Love uu dii.. Take care...

GUDDI ABHIRIKA FAN: Thank you dear.. Take care..

CRAZYFORSACHVI: Thank you dear.. Dont say sorry please.. Apki blessing to mujh tak pohoch gayi.. Take care..

AS ANJAANA: Thank you dear.. Most welcome dear.. Take care..

ABHIRIKAJAAN: Thank you dear.. Are waa apne to muse bohot achha idea diya hey.. Lagta movie bohot dekhte ho ap.. Hmm jaldi to mila per ye late hho gaya.. Muse maloom tha late hoga isliye wo chapters jsldi post kiye.. Hmm big review.. Bohot achha laga padhke.. Take care..

RAJVI'S ANGELE: Thank you dear..

NEHAL:Thank you dear.. Ohho sp to sachme shok pe shok diye ja rhi ho! Per itni jaldi shadi? M really shocked.. Sorry if I'm getting so personal... But thanks for ur review.. Take care...

LOVEABHI: Thank you sooo much dear...

KK'S LOVELY SIS: Thank you dear.. Parhte rho parhte rho.. Pata chal jaega.. Hehe.. Take care..

GUEST: I don't know who you are but please don't write such things in my reviews. Some people may like to write such things on ff but i don't like it. So please it's my request to you.. Please don't write such bold things in the reviews of my story...

SHUBHANGI: Thank you dear.. Yess... Abhi is mine too... Yes dear ab acp sir hi permission de sakte hey.. Let's see... Take care dear...

HUMDARD DUO: Thank you dear.. Haww meyne nhi rulaya apki tarika ko.. Wo to acp sir aur daya ne... Hehe.. Take care..

PARISE22: Thank you dear.. Take care..

Now read the next update...

Happy reading..

* * *

"Tarika..."

"Daya.. Use ander ane do..."

Everyone outside the room was shocked to hear the voice.

"Abhijeet... Sir Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya.." Daya said unable to control his happiness and started walking towards the room.

"Daya.. Ruk jao.." Acp stopped him immediately.

Everyone looked at acp with questioning gaze.

"Per ku sir? Hum Abhijeet se nahi mil sakte?" Daya asked impatiently.

"Nahi daya.. Iswakt nahi. Abhijeet ne inhe ander bulaya hey. To hame pehle inhe ander jane dena chahiye." Acp said pointing towards Tarika.

Tarika looked at him and said thank you by eyes. Daya reluctantly moved away and gave space for Tarika.

Tarika once looked at purvi who had hold her by shoulder. Purvi left her and Tarika ran inside after glancing towards acp who assured her by eyes.

Tarika opened the door very slowly and entered inside looking downwards. Sensing her presence Abhijeet moved his head towards the door to store her in his eyes. Tarika took a deep breath and moved her head up. Finally their eyes mate with each other and world around them froze for the moment.

Love doesn't need alphabets, words or lines. All it needs are two hearts filled with love, concern, faith and eyes showing all the emotions. Silence is the best situation and eyes are best ways to express our love. When eyes talk all the alphabets has no value...

Both were looking at each other without blinking their eyes.

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HAR AANSU PIYE

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HONTO KO SIYE

DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE CHAHAT KE DIYE

TERE LIYE TERE LIYE

They were feeling each other's presence in the air. Both were filling each other in their eyes for forever.

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HAR AANSU PIYE

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HONTO KO SIYE

DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE CHAHAT KE DIYE

TERE LIYE TERE LIYE

The only sound of cold breeze and the beep sound of machine attached to Abhijeet's body was filled in the dark room where two souls were talking to each other very silently...

 **"Sadiyon bad tumhe dekh rahan hun Tarika.."**

 **"Haan.. Lagta hey in do dino mein hajaron saal bit gaye.."**

 **"Muse laga tha mey ab tumhe kabhi nahi dekh paunga.."**

 **"Muse yakeen tha ki ap jaroor wapas aaenge.."**

 **"Haan.. Tumhare yakeen ne hi mujhe fir se jindagi di hey.."**

 **"Apka waada bhi to tha.."**

 **"Mujhe apne waade se jyada tumhare yakeen per aitbar tha.."**

 **"Apne apne waade ke liye apni jindagi ku daav pe laga di?"**

 **"Apni jindagi ke liye.. Tumhare liye.."**

 **"Apki jaan bhi ja sakti thi.. Fir bhi?"**

 **"Mujhe ye maut na milti, to mar gaya hota Tarika.. Iss maut ne mujhe nayi jindagi di hey.. Naya janam diya hey.. Ye jindagi ab tumhari amanat hey Tarika..** (Tarika closed her eyes as some tears slipped her eyes.) **Ise sambhalunga to sirf tumhare liye.. Ise jeeyunga to sirf tumhare liye.."**

 **"Mujhpar itna bada bojh mat daliye.."**

KYA KAHOON DUNIYA NE KIYA MUJHSE KAISA BAIR

HUKAM THA MAIN JIYUN MAGAR TERE BAGAIR

NAADAN HEY WO KEHTE HAIN JO MERE LIYE TUM HO GHAIR

KITNE SITAM HUM PE SANAM LOGON NE KIYE

DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE CHAHAT KE DIYE

TERE LIYE TERE LIYE

Tarika wiped her tears which were continuously forming in her eyes blurring his image. Abhijeet's silent tears got absorbed in the cushion.

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HAR AANSU PIYE

TERE LIYE HUM HEY JIYE HONTO KO SIYE

DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE CHAHAT KE DIYE

TERE LIYE TERE LIYE

.

"Kaise hey ap?" Tarika was sitting on the nearby stul whispered looking at the floor to avoid the contact.

Abhijeet who was staring the ceiling replied with dry tone, "jinda hun.."

Tears willed up in Tarika's eyes but she controlled herself and this time straight looking in his eyes "aisa ku keh rahe hey ap?"

"Ku.. Tumhe ku itni taklif ho rahi hey? Ku meri itni chinta ker rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked her stammering as his throat was choked due to lump.

"Dost.. Kya ek dost ki ahsiyat se mein apki chinta nahi kar sakti?" Tarika uttered first two words very slowly that it hardly reached to Abhijeet's ears.

"Dost.. " Abhijeet smiled ruefully with the name 'dost'. "Haan dost hi to hun.. Hectic day ke bad kisiki ek jhalak paane ke liye andhere mein char char ghante intejaar karna.. Kisike khayalon mein duniya bhul jana... Kisi ke kehne per sab kuch chr char ke uski match dekhne jana... Ye sab ek dost hi to karta hey... " Abhijeet said with a hurt smile on his face. "Haan Tarika.. Mey to sirf dost hun tumhara.. Aur ek mamuli se dost ke liye tumhe itna pareshan hone ki koi jaroorat nahi hey.. Kuki.. Tumhare pas to mere jaise bohot dost honge.. Per har koi SAHIL ki jagah to nahi le sakta na.." Abhijeet stressed the word 'sahil' meaningfully.

"Nahi Abhijeet.. Aisi bat nahi hey.."

"Nahi Tarika.. Rehne do.. Mein itna bhi kamjor nahi hun.. Mey khud ko sambhal sakta hun.." Abhijeet broke her sentence in the middle. Now Tarika couldn't control herself anymore and started crying.

"Please Abhijeet ek bar meri bat sun lijiye.. Jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa nahi hey.." Tarika tried to convince him.

"Bas Tarika.. Jo hey wo mey apni aankho se dekh bhi chuka hun aur sun bhi chuka hun. Ab mey aur kuch nahi sunna chahta." Abhijeet stopped her with stern voice which made Tarika cry even more. Already her condition was not good, her head was pounding and her body was burning due to fever. But still she was trying to convince him.

"Abhijeet please.." Tarika pleaded him with her eyes red snd face swollen. (Still the most beautiful girl on the earth for him.)

Her each tear was piercing his heart making him all shattered.

"Please Tarika.. Mujhe tumhe aur kuch kehne ka hak to nahi hey per tum please mat roya karo. Tumhara her ek aansu mere dil pe bojh banta hey. Aur mey ye bojh nahi seh sakta." Abhijeet said controlling his own tears.

Tarika brushed her tears away. "Thik hey SIR.. agar ap meri bat nahi sunna chahte to na sahi.. Per agar mere ye ansu sacche hey to mey jaroor apne maksad mein kamiyab hungi. Ab mey nahi roungi sir.. Meri vajahse apko koi bhi taklif nahi hogi. Mey chalti hun. Aur kuch nahi to ye samajhkar hi ap apna khayal rakhna ki kisiki jindagi apke sanson per chalti hey. Kuki ek cid officer kabhibhi kisiki jaan nahi lega itna to mey apko samajhti hun.

She had left, but he was still lost in her words. Was there any truth in her eyes? But what about his own eyes and own ears? He had listen sahil saying that he is her boyfriend. Whom should hee believe? He was confused. He didn't know why but he wanted to believe her. Or.. His heart already believed her fully.. Trusted fully..

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see his colleagues arrived to see him. His thought got disturbed by acp sir's loving voice.. "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet wiped his tears before they get noticed by cid officers. But how could he mask himself from his brother who knows all his senses.

"Kaise ho boss? " daya asked coming closer to him.

Abhijeet smiled halfheartedly. "Thik hun.."

Daya asked him by eyes why he was crying and who was that girl. Abhijeet assured him by eyes that everything was fine. No need to worry and engrossed in chatting with other people to avoid more questioning gazes of his buddy.

Here after returning home Tarika went in her room and throw herself on the bed and opened her heart out. She didn't know how much time time she was crying. She had only a question in her mind...

 **WHY I AM AFRAID TO LOSS YOU WHEN YOU ARE NOT EVEN MINE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading friends. Once again sorry for being late and thank you for waiting... Please keep supporting... Do reviews friends and tell me how it was... Till then..

Stay happy and stay blessed...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : hello friends.. Here is the next update.. Thanks for completing 200 reviews... M soo happy... Please read this.. Have fun...

HIMANSHI: Thank you dear... Is bar dekho sabse pehle tumhara nam hey.. Weyse ye neha kon hey?..

SAKSHI: Thank you dear..

ADITI:Thank you so much dear.. Take care.. :)

ABHIRIKAJAAN:Haha.. Ok ok.. Are ap to bilkul acp sir jaise sawal pe sawal puchti ho.. Hmm kuch toh gadbad hey.. Ab story parho aur jawab dhundo.. Take care..

SREE:Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

HINSHA:Ohh.. Thanks a lot dear.. But truly i really don't deserve this much.. Abhi to mey ff pe nayi hun.. Sikh rahi hun.. Aur ap meri fan bhi gayi.. Im really greatful.. Love u dear.. Take care.. :)

AS ANJAANA: Thanks Refah.. Mujhe himanshi ne apke bare me bataya.. Kya parhti ho ap?.. Take care dear..

KAMIKAZE ME: Thank you soo much dii.. Dost to ban rhe he yahan.. Per dii apke bareme to mey kuch bhi nhi janti.. :(... Naam se shuruat karu?

KM FAN: Thanks dii.. Not fair dii.. Kabse intejaar kar rhi hun apke update ka.. Plsss update sooon... Love u dii take care..

NABILA:Thank you sooo much doll.. Ye chapter apke naam... Thanks for completing 200 reviews.. Love u.. :) Haha.. Mera bhi aisa hi hua tha.. Look tumhara fb ka id hey? Agar ho to fb through sign up karo.. Ab tumne iitni bar koshish ki hogi aur ek hi naam se ki hogi.. To ab naamchange karo.. Sign up ho jaega.. Fir ek din wait karna parega fir tum mujhe pm kar sakogi..okk? Aur na ho to gmail pe id create kro.. Aur wo bhi na ho to fb pe mey hun.. Aur aur.. Wobhiii na ho to review through hum chat karenge.. Khush? .. Thankss for praises my acp.. :) :).. Ku bhala? Mujhe apka review parhna bohott achha lagta hey.. Even mey to apke hi review ka intejaar karti hun ki kab meri guriya review karegi.. :)

Hmm koi to rok lo... Doll tum na aise bar bar sorry mat kaha kro.. Dii bolti ho na to sub maaf hey tumhare liye..

Aww.. Meri guriya.. World's tightest hug to u dear... 200 complete karne ke liye.. Love u shooooo much baby... Always stay blessed..

HUMDARD DUO: Haha.. Ab to hum shayar bhi ban gaye.. Thanks for review.. Friends?

NEHAL: Thanks dii.. Jaan dii ap to sach me shock pe shock diye ja rhi ho.. Hehe.. Thanks a lott.. Love u.. Take care..

CRAZYFORSACHVI:Thanks dear.. Take care..

SHUBHANGI:Hmm ek ek se shuru karti hun.. For whole chapter- thankss.. For big wala amazing- thankss..for song- thankss... Hmm per yahan nhi.. Apne to abhi ko chura liya humse.. Are bhai thoda abhi hame bhi to do.. Hehe .. For emotional- thankss.. Yaar kitne thankss bulvaogi? Itni bhi tareef mat kro.. Again.. Thanks for review.. :)

ADITI: Kya hua? Kya mey apko blackmail kar rahi hu? I didn't get you.. Agar ap kehna chahti hey ki mey reviews ke liye force kar rahi hu to sorry.. Per agar ap log mujhe jaldi update karne ke liye keh sakte hey, story me sab achha karne ke liye keh sakte hey.. To kya mey sirf reviews karne ke liye nahi keh sakti? Mey apse bilkul naraj nhi hun.. Bas keh rahi hun.. Apke reviews karnese hame support milta hey.. Encouragement milta hey.. Hame bhi apke liye kuch achha likhne ka man karta hey isliye hum reviews karne ko kehte hey.. Aur ye apke liye nhi hey.. Jo silent readers hey.. Jo kabhi reviews nhi karte unke liye hey.. Sirf ek do words achhe ya bure agar ap likho to achha lagta hey.. Agar apko hurt hua ho to dil se sorry.. Thanks for your review.. Take care..

PARI: Thank you soo much dear.. Wow.. Nice yar.. Apke words se hi pata chalta hey ap kitni khush hongi.. Happy for u.. I also love treking a lott... Always stay happy dear.. Take care..

KK'S LOVELY SIS:Thank you soo much dear.. U made my efforts worth today.. Thanks for being my 200th reviewer.. Thanks a lott... Take care..

Read the next update..

Happy reading...

* * *

He was lost.. Memories? .. Thoughts?.. No... He was lost in his decision. Was it write? Was it wrong? He didn't know.. And now that didn't matter to him. After her departure, after returning to his home (better to say house) refusing so many advices of colleagues, warnings od Daya.. Tough glances of acp sir.. He got discharged himself from four walls of hospital. And now.. He was again present on his duty.. To escape from her thoughts.. But it seemd difficult.. Though he was present in bureau, he was somewhere else.. And it took lots of efforts to retrovert his heart back in his cage. Every time when he had gain senses he had found himself even more shattered. He wanted to cry his heart out.. But he couldn't.. How could he broke in front of his juniors... Damn.. Aren't seniors human?

The predawn dewdrops titillated her bare feet as she walked on the grass. Neatly sprouted lilies and roses outlined the manicured garden. They all were pure white, like the elegant cotton saree that she rewrap securely, oblivious to the receding darkness, even as she allowed herself the luxury of memories. Great games are played in human hearts, the crazy custodian of private emotions. Her black eyes suddenly turned moist, a solitary tear making her face glisten. It was instantly wiped off as she briskly ran inside.

CID BUREAU

Daya.. "Aj nahi Abhijeet.. Aj tum mujhse nahi bhag sakte.. Mujhe jawab chajiye.. Aur wo bhi sachh.. " he emphasized the last word.

Abhijeet.. "Kya sunna chahte ho tum daya.. Bolo.. Kya sunna chahte ho..?" He shouted his throat out.

Daya.. "Kon thi wo ladki Abhijeet..?"

Abhijeet.. "Konsi ladki daya?" He was in pain.. Hurt.. Lost..

Daya.. "Wahi ladki Abhijeet.. Jo hospital me tumse milne ayi thi.. Wohi ladki jisse milne tum basketball court pe jate the.. Wohi ladki jo tumhare liye itne ro rahi thi.. Tumse milne ke liye girgira rahi thi.. Jiski awaj sunke tum coma se bahar aye the.. Aur jiske jaane ke bad se tumhari aisi halat hui hey.. Wohi ladki Sr. Ins. Abhijeet.. Kon thi wo ladki?"

Abhijeet.." Kya jaana chahta hey tu.. Ki kya mey us ladki se pyar karta hun.." His eyes got teary and throat choked.. He took deep breath and finally revealed..

"Haan.. Mey tarika se pyar karta hun.." Each word was getting difficult for him to speak.. His eyes were red and tears continuously blocking his vision.

"Haan.. Do you know this means daya.. Mey kisi aur ki girlfriend se pyar karta hun.. " he gulped down and again started with a pause.. "Lalath hey mujhpar.. Lallath.. Mey ek cid officer hone ke bavajud bhi pyar kar beitha.. Mey ye bhul gaya ki cid me emotions ke liye koi jagah nahi hey.. Mey... Sigh... Apni hi najron mey gir rahan hun mey.." He walked and sat on his chair.. He cried.. He cried his heart out...

Daya also took one chair and sat beside him.

Abhijeet.. "Agar juniors ko pata chal gaya to.. Isiliye meyne use chale jane ke liye kahan.. Bina uski bat sune.. Mey nahi chahta tha ki meri vajah se media me uska naam badnam ho.. Meri wajah se uski jasn ko khatra ho.. Isliye meyne use apni jindagi se nikal diya.. Isliye nahi ko wo.. Wo.. Sahil kya kehta hey.. Aur daya isime tarika ki bhalai hey.."

Tear slipped from Daya's eyes.

Abhijeet.. "Uska future.. Duniyabhar ke khatron se bachane ke liye meyne.. Meyne use kho diya.. That's it.." He shrugged his shoulder as a matter of fact. "Koi badi bat nahi.. It's.. It's fine.." (Pause) "Mey nahi chahta ki mere pyar ki chaya uski jindagi ko andhera kar de.." He took deep breath.. "Ab wo aazad hey.. (Muffle) Ab wo aazad hey apni jindagi june ke liye.. Aur mey.. Mey khush hun.." He somehow controlled his tears and remained sitting with blank expressions.

Silence prevailed in the air which Daya broke with..

Daya.. "Magar wo kambakht chiz jise pyar kehte hey uska kya hoga Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet.. (Whisper) "wo to rahega.. Uske dil me.. Nafrat ban kar.. Aur mere dil mein.. Aansu..." He closed his eyes tightly and let the tears flow through his eyes.

5:00 pm..

TARIKA'S HOME..

Sahil.. "Are aunti Tarika kahi najar nahi aa rahi.."

TM.. "Apne room me hey.. Na jane kya hua hey ise.."

Sahil.. "Achha.. Mey dekhta hun.."

Sahil went to Tarika's room and saw her sitting on her bed looking lost. Moving his head disappointingly he headed towards her.

Sahil putting his hands in his jean's pocket.. "Hello jaan.."

Tarika came out of her thoughts and looked upwards.

Tarika with no interest.."are sahil.. Tum yahan.?"

Sahil.. "Yes meri jaan.. Mey yahan.."

Tarika irritatingly.. "Sahil meyne tumhe kitni bar kaha hey mujhe jaan mat kaha karo.. Mujhe ghutan hoti hey is naam se.."

Sahil smiled to himself.. "Ab mey apni jaan ko jaan na bulao to kya bulao?"

Tarika.. "Naam hey mera achhasa.. Tarika..." She stressed the word Tarika..

Sahil.. "Achha?"

Tarika glared at him and he stopped smiling immediately.

Sahil.. "Achha thik hey nahi bulata.. Per aise gussa mat ho.."

Tarika plainly.. "Kya kaam tha?"

Sahil sitting on bed near to her.. "Umm.. Kaam to kuch nahi bas kuch bat karni thi tumse.."

Tarika paying no attention.."kya baat karni hey.. Jaldi bolo.. Mere pas time nahi hey.."

Sahil.. "Ab time nahi hey to sidha mudde pe hi ata hun.. Ku gayi thi Abhijeet se milne?"

Tarika threw tough glans towards him.. But sahil ignored it..

Sahil.. "Aankhe mat dikhao.. Maine jo pucha hey uska javab do.."

Tarika.. "Mey tumhare sawal ka jawab dena jaroori nahi samajhti.."

Sahil keeping patience.. "Dekho Tarika.. Mey abhi bhi tumse pyar se puch raha hun.. Behtar hoga ki tum bhi sidhe sidhe jawab do.. Warna.."

Tarika looking straight in his eyes.. "Warna kya.. Haan.. Warna kya sahil?"

Sahil.. "Warna mey sach ugalwana achhese janta hun.."

Tarika turned her face to other direction. "Jo karna hey kar lo.. Mey tumhe kuch nahi batane wali.."

Sahil.. "Thik hey.. To ab mey bhi dekhta hun ki tum kaize nahi batati."

He stormed out of her room and again came back in 15 minutes.

TF.. "Ye sab kya hey Tarika?"

Tarika was shocked to see her parents in her room with angry faces. Sahil stood near TF with victorious smile.

Tarika stammered.. "Kya.. Kya hua papa?"

TF.. "Ye mey kya sun raha hun? Kisi ko bina bataye.. Bimari ki halat me parso tum kahan gayi thi?" He asked with tough sound.

Tarika.. "Papa.. Wo.. Wo mey.."

TF shouted.. "Batao.."

Tarika jerked with his voice.. "Wo mey.. City hospital gayi thi.."

TF.. "Ku?"

Tarika.. "Apne friend se milne.."

TF.. "Konsa friend..? Kya hua hey use? Aur usse milne ke liye aise bin bataye jane ki kya jaroorat thi? Aur hua kya hey use?"

Tarika.. "Jee.. Uska accident ho gaya tha.. Wo coma me the.."

TF.. "Naam?"

Tarika.. "Jee..?"

TF.. "Naam to hoga na tumhare dost ka.."

Tarika.. "Jee.. Naam.. Sr. Ins. Abhijeet cid"

TF.. "Kya? Ye wahi officer hey na?"

Tarika.. "Jee papa"

TF.. "Sab kuch jante hue bhi tum usse milne ku gayi thi? Sahil ne mana kiya tha na tumhe usse milne se? To ku gayi fir?" TF was very angry and his temper was clearly seen by his raised voice.

Tarika.. "Papa waisa kuch bhi nahi hey jaisa ap soch rahe hey.. Mey janti hun unhe.. Wo ek achhe aur sacche cid officer hey.." She tried to convince him.

TF.. "Honge wo achhe cid officer.. Per wo achhe insan kabhi nahi ho sakte"

Tarika shook her head.. "Nahi papa.. Ap galat soch rahe hey.. Wo bohot achhe insan hey.. Apko yaad hey.. Meri match ke pehle ek rat ko mujhe ane me der ho gayi thi.. Aur meyne kaha tha ki mujhe ek dost ne choda tha.. Ye wahi the papa.. Abhijeet ne mujhe ghar choda tha.. Wo bhi bilkul sahi salamat.."

TF.. "Kya? Us rat tum us insan ke sath akeli.. Uski gadi me.. Ghar ayi?"

Tarika.. "Haan papa.. Aur unhone mere sath koi misbehave nahi kiya.. Balki mujhe taxi ya auto nahi milegi isliye khud itni dur mujhe chodne aye.. Wo sach me bohot achhe hey papa.."

TF.. "Mey wo sab nahi janta.. Per aajke bad tum usse nahi milogi.."

Tarika tried to protest but..

TF.. "And that's final.."

Tarika.. "Per papa.. Thik hey papa.. Ap jaisa kahenge mey waisa hi karungi.. Per bas ek bar.. Ek akhri bar mey unse milna chahti hun.. Please papa.. Uske bad.. Jab tak ap khud mujhe nahi kahe mey unse nahi milungi.."

Sahil tried to interrupt but TF stopped him by showing him hand.

TF.. "Thik hey Tarika.. Sirf ek bar.. Ek akhri bar tum usse mil sakti ho.. Kuki mujhe nahi lagta ki mey tumhe fir khud usse milne ke liye kahunga.."

Tarika.. "Thank you papa.. Aur mujhe pura vishwas hey.. Ki ek din ap khud mujhe unse milne ki permission denge.." Her eyes glistened in tears..

TF.. "Dekhte hey.." And everyone moved outside leaving Tarika inside with a new hope in her heart.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Please leave your comment...**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am here with next update. Thank you so much to all the reviewers to support me. :)

 **Rajvi's angel:** Thank you dear.. Hehe chipku.. Kya cute word hey.. Pata nhi ku itna chipku hey ye sahil.. Take care..

 **Jazz dareya lover:** thank you dear.. Take care

 **Guest:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Abhirikajaan:** ap to kbc ki tarah sawal karte ho yar.. Pata nhi mey apke sawalon ka javab de bhi pati hu ya nhi.. Chalo next question hey.. Hmm too mujhe kitne paise milenge is sawal ke? Hehe.. Haan dear.. Is chapter me apke sare sawalon ke jawab mil jaenge.. Thnkss.. Tc.. :)

 **A.S. Anjaana:** thank you RIFAH.. ab better hey? :) okk.. Shayad ap janti ho.. Mey medical ki student hun.. Are are..itne sare saval.. *_* hmm.. Padho padho.. Javab mil jaega.. Hehe.. Take care..

 **Aditi:** thank you dear.. Hope is bar Abhijeet Tarika ki bat sun le.. :)

No dear.. Mujhe bura nhi laga.. Ap to meri friend ho na?

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Sakshi:** thank you dear..

 **Crazyforsachvi:** thank you dear.. Padho padho.. Sare javab mil jaenge.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** hmm.. Yar thak jati hu mey itne sare thank you bolke.. Is bar ek hi bada wala bolti hun.. Thankkkkkk youuuuuu... Itnee sare saval? Kya bachhi ko saval puchti ho? Padho padho... Mil jaenge jawab..

Same here yar... Just crazy for him.. Ghar wale bhi bolte hey.. Abhi ke piche pagal ho gai hun.. Per kya kare yar.. Uske samne bas aur kuch nahi pagal hone ka dil karta hey... I have never everrr loved anyone more than him... He is my heartbeat... Just can't explain... :)

Yes friend... Friends... :)

 **:** hmm samjhi... To mey bhi tumhe neha bolu? Thank you dear... Take care..

 **Loveabhi:** thank you dear... Take care..

 **VaiBa:** thank you dear.. N don't say sorry... Waiting for ur update too.. Please pm me when u update.. Take care..

 **Nabila:** dollll... Tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi.. :) ohhh... To aur koi chara nhi hey.. Per doll ye story ab jald hi khatam ho jaegi.. To mujhse bat karni ho to meri isi story ke reviews me msg kar dena. Mey padhungi aur isime javab bhi dungi.. To tum dekhti rehna okk?

Haan meri guriya aisa hi kuch hoga.. Adventure bhi hoga.. Hmm lagta hey tumhe sahil kuch jyada hi bura laga.. Hehe.. Dnt wry everything will be fine.. :) thank you soo much dear...

Idea to bohot achha hey dear per is type ki story ek writer ne pehle hi likhi hey.. To hum same waisa to nhi likh sakte na? Per udas mat ho.. Mey uske bareme sochungi aur thora alag lukhne ka try karungi.. Khush? Haan baba bojot sare sawal hey.. Per mil jaenge dhire dhire..

Aur haan wo dcp wali story uske bareme mey jaroor sochungi. Intelligent girl.. Ap to mujhe ek ke upar ek stories deti ja rhi ho.. Jo stories mere dimag me hey use to mey bhul hi jaungi.. Hehe.. Dnt wry jaise time milega mey har story likhungi.. Ap mujhe ideas dete jao.. Per abhi ye story to khatam ho jae..

So nice of u nabila.. Just cute name... I luv it... U too stay blessed doll.. Take care... Love you always.. :)

 **KM fan:** Thank you dii... Kya dii aj kal apse bat hi nhi hoti.. Lagta hey bohot busy ho.. :(

Thik hey dii.. Take ur time.. I will be waiting... :) take care...

 **Hinsha:** thank you soo much dear.. Ohh so nice...create soon... Oh why not dear... I will be waiting.. Take care.. :)

 **Kamikaze me:** thank you soo much dii.. U r always supportive.. :)

Ohh per ab to janungi apke bareme.. Heyna?

 **Avni cid:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** thank you soo much dii.. Ohh I'm very glad ki meri vajah se apko love stories achhi lagne lagi.. Thnks a lott.. Don't say sorry dii... Apse bat karke achha lagta hey.. Take care.. Always stay blessed..

 **Hamdard duo:** thank you dear.. Are haan.. Bhul gayi.. Hehe.. Ap mujhe yad dilate rehna.. Friend banoge?

 **Cidats15:** thank you dear..

* * *

A cold breeze was flowing addition fragrance to a beautiful sunset. The silent rhythm of waves was making the environment soothing. Apart from all the noise, pollution and stress this place always gave piece to him. He used to come on beach, sit there for hours observing the dance of waves, feeling the essence of every beat of beauty. This place always gave him support. He used to share his problems or happy moments, his anxiety or depression, his love or his pain.. And the vast sea used to ingrain everything in it..

He was sitting on one of rock, his regular place far from croud putting his legs in water. His hairs were all messed up by the breeze, his forehead was all covered by his hairs, shirt tuked out from jeans, first two buttons of shirt open, still looking damn handsome. Forgetting all the pain he was lost in nature's beauty. He was unaware about someone's presence behind him until he heard his name. He didn't feel his name more beautiful before this. He closed his eyes to feel that voice without looking in the direction of source of voice. But when he again heard his name, and turned his head to get lost in the most mesmerizing eyes.

The eye lock got broken as the later moved her head reluctantly tore his gaze away from her and looked away. "Tu.. ap yahan?"

Later.. "Haan.. Kuch batein adhuri reh gayi thi.. unhe pura karne ayi hun.."

Abhijeet looking somewhere else.. "Nahi Tarika.. Ab in sab baton ka koi fayda nahi.. Jo kuch bhi tha.. (Smirk).. Agar tha to.. Wo ab khatam ho chuka hey.."

Tarika forwarded her hand towards him for support, he first looked at her hand then towards her, she asked him by eyes.. He again looked at her hand and very gently hold it as if handling the flower.. She tightened her grip and sat on other stone near him. He could feel the heat emerging from her and the pleasant fragrance of her body. Her hairs were all open as he loved cascading down her back.. Some of them flying due to wind kissing randomly her cheeks and her long beautiful fingers continuously trying to tuck them behind her ears.. Her cute expressions... Ohhh she was truly mesmerizing.. Her every move was driving him crazy... Falling for her all the way deeply..

She blushed looking down as she saw him staring at her smiling. He wanted to tell her how much cute she looks when she blush.. He wanted to capture her in his heart deep inside from where no one can snatch it from him..

Tarika.. "Abhijeet"

No reply from him. So a little loudly.. "Abhijeet"

"Uhh.. Huhh.." He cursed himself for staring at her.

Abhijeet.. "Tumhe yahan nahi ana chahiye tha Tarika.." He said looking towards the waves..

Tarika.. "Aj aasman kitna sundar dikh raha hey na.."

Abhijeet unintentionally.. "Haan.. Tumhari tarah.."

He got what he said and immediately looked at Tarika stammering.. "Ma..matl.." But words stucked in his throat as he saw her blushing looking down.. Deep pink flush crept her face as she moved her eyelids downwards.

Abhijeet somehow managed to utter.. " mera matlab asman.. Asman achha lag raha hey" and looked in opposite direction closing his eyes tightly to control himself. He stood up from his position to leave but she hold his hand to stop him. He looked down at her who requested him by eyes to not to leave her. It was very hard for him to ignore that look and tears willed up in his eyes. He pleaded her by eyes not to do that with him and she gave assuring look to him.

Tarika.. "Aj bas akhri bar mujhe apni bat kehne dijiye Abhijeet.. Bad mein mey apko kabhi pareshan nahi karungi.."

Abhijeet.. " please Tarika.. Aisa mat kaho.."

Tarika.. "Us din meyne apko court pe roka tha.. Itni aavaj di.. Per ap ruke nahi.."

Abhijeet.. "Ruk ke mey kya karta?"

Tarika.. "Meri bat to sun lete.."

Abhijeet smirked.. "Sans lene ke bhi halat me nahi tha mey.. Bat sunna to bohot dur ki bat hey.."

Tarika.. "Ku?"

Abhijeet.. "Tum nahi janti?" He asked straight looking in her eyes.

Tarika looked down.. "Shayad isiliye mey is wakt yahan itni sunsan jagah pe andhere ke wakt me bhi khudko itna secure mehsus kar pa rahi hun.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes.. "Ku sata rahi ho mujhe itna..? .. Mey nahi seh paunga.."

Tarika looked down and whisper.. "I love you"

Abhijeet couldn't believe what he heard and looked at tarika. She also moved her gaze up to look into his dark brown eyes. Tear slipped her eyes as she mate his gaze.

Abhijeet felt her heart so light. "Sahil?"

Tarika.. "Bhai hey.."

Abhijeet.. "Kya?"

Tarika.. "Haan wo mera bada bhai hey.. Cousin.."

Abhijeet.. "Per wo to tumhara boyfriend.."

Tarika.. "Yahi mey apko court pe aur hospital mein bhi batana chahti thi.. Per ap hey ki meri bat sunne ko hi tayar nahi the.."

Abhijeet moved his gaze towards waves.

Tarika.. "Jab court pe ap mujhse milne aye the tab..."

Flashback

 _As Tarika introduced Abhijeet to sahil, his facial expressions changed. Abhijeet asked Tarika about sahil. At the same time sahil held her hand without being noticed by Abhijeet and introduced himself as Tarika's boyfriend._

 _Tarika looked at him shocked and sahil said her by eyes to keep quite. When Abhijeet went from there.._

 _Tarika.. "Ye sab kya hey sahil?"_

 _Sahil.. "Yahi sawal mey tumse puchna chahta hun.. Kya hey ye sab?"_

 _Tarika.. "Kya?"_

 _Sahil.. "Tum Abhijeet ko keyse janti ho?"_

 _Tarika.. "Dost hey wo mere.."_

 _Sahil.. "Sab kuch jante hue bhi tum uske sath bat bhi kaise kar sakti ho?"_

 _Tarika.. "Isse tumhe koi lena dena nahi hey sahil.. Mujhe kisse bat karni chahiye aur kisse nahi ye mey tey karungi tum nahi.."_

 _Sahil.. "Mey tumse akhri bar keh raha hun tarika.. Tum us Abhijeet ko fir kabhi nahi milogi samjhi?"_

 _Tarika.. "Mey milungi.."_

 _Sahil.. "Achha mey bhi dekhta hun tum keyse nahi manti.."_

 _Tarika.. "Kya.. Kya karooge tum haan?"_

 _Sahil.. "Uncle ko bata dunga.."_

 _Tarika became silent listening this as she knew what will be her father's reaction when he will come to know about Abhijeet. But still.. She believed him.. At this moment she had no option but to let the things happen the way they are happening._

Present..

Abhijeet was hell shocked hearing this as the whole incident took place years ago started roaming in front of his eyes.

Abhijeet.. "Kya tumhare papa ka naam divakar ji hey?"

Tarika knew that he will surely remember everything.. "Haan.."

Abhijeet.. "To fir Tarika tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Kya tumhare papa ko pata hey ki tum mere sath ho?"

Tarika.. "Haan.."

This was another shock for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet.. "Kya? Unhone tumhe mujhse milne diya?"

Tarika.. "Akhri bar.."

Abhijeet.. "Ohh.. Tabhi mey sochu... Tarika.. To fir tumhe mere sath nahi rehna chahiye. Tum to sab kuch janti hogi.."

Tarika.. "Adha.. Adha sach janti hun mey Abhijeet. Aur adha apse janna chahti hun."

Abhijeet getting up.. "Mey.. Mey kuch samjha nahi.. Aur tum khud sach janne ke bavajud mujhse py.. Dosti keyse kar sakti ho?"

Tarika.. "Bharosa.. Vishwas.. Mujhe appe pura bharosa hey ki ap aisa kuch nahi kar sakte.."

Abhijeet was astonished.

Abhijeet.. "Sab kuch janne ke bavajud bhi? "

Tarika.. "Vahi to kaha meyne. Adha sach.. Sirf adha sach janti hun mey.. Baki adha ap mujhe bataenge.."

Abhijeet not meeting her gaze.. "Aisa kuch bhi nahi hey Tarika.. Jo kuch bhi hey tumhare samne hey.."

Tarika.. "Per mujhe aisa nahin lagta.. Ap mujhe bataiye.."

Abhijeet.."meyne kaha na tarika aisa kuch nahi hey.. Ab tumhe jana chahiye" and he turned to leave when..

Tarika.. "Apko apne pyar ki saugand.." Abhijeet stopped at his position. "Agar apne mujhse pyar kiya hey to ap mujhe sab kuch sach sach bataenge.."

Abhijeet turned and looked at her.. "Ku janna chahti ho tum Tarika?"

Tarika.. "Taki mey apko papa ke samne sachha sabit kar saku.."

Abhijeet.. "Ye sab karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hey.."

Tarika.. "Jaroorat hey.. Mey nahi chahti ki kisi ke dil mein mere pyar ke bareme galat soch ho ya buri bhavna ho.."

Abhijeet.. "Aur agar sach mein tumhara pyar galat ya bura hua to?"

Tarika.. "Aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta.. Ab ap mujhe bataiye.."

Abhijeet felt different sooth in his heart knowing someone loves him, cares for him or live for him. He smiled looking at her and started telling her the incidence took place four years ago.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Soo friends kya hua hoga char saal pehle? Ku Tarika ki family Abhijeet se itni nafrat karti hey?**

 **Janne ke liye angle chapter ka intejaar kijiye aur tab tak reviews kijiye... Silent readers please do reviews..**

 **Till then,**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello my dear friends.. Thank you for your response..

 **Himanshi:** thank you dear.. Umm dono nam se bulaongi.. Take care dear.. Stay blessed..

 **sakshi:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **abhirikajaan:** thank you dear.. Ohh aj no questions.. :( aisa na karo yar agar ap sawal nhi karoge to hum chapter me likhenge kya? Keep questioning.. Take care..

 **sakshi:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **sasha:** thank you dear.. Ab confess kar diya to jaldi mil bhi jaenge.. Till then keep reading n reviewing.. Hehe.. Take care..

 **nabila:** kaesi hey meri guriya? Okk dear mey samajh gayi.. Sahi hey yar.. Pata nhi unki reaction kya hogi? Meri story aditya sir ko pasand aye ya embarrassing feel hoga?..

Doll tumhare sawal ka jawab as anjaana ne diya hey.. Shayad usne tumhara review parha hoga.. Usne kaha hey ki wo logon ko sub pata hey ff ke bareme.. Aur daya sir ne unki beti ko bhi dikhaya hey.. Patanhi kya reaction hogi unki.. But thanks to as anjaana for info.. Thank you doll.. Ohh to tumse bat karne ke liye mujhe jyada stories likhni padegi.. Kuki tumse bat karna mujhe bohottt achha lagta hey.. Even chapter post karne ke bad tumhare hi review ka wait karti hu mey.. :)

Omg m eagerly waiting for u to create account... Please jaldi karna aur mujhe pm karna.. Kitne chapter bache hey pata nhi per story ab jaldi khatam hogi kuki mey ise jyada extend nhi karna chahti.. Isse story ka maja chala jata hey.. Haan meyne wo case dekha hey aur mujhe jhagde ke baremd bhi pata hey.. Shayad ab eo sulajh gaya hoga kuki wo bat karte hey.. Okk dear. Take care n stay blessed.. Love u..

 **A.S anjaana:** thank you dear..ohh to unhe pata hey.. Meyne bataya nabila ko.. Per tumhe iske bareme kaise pata? Pls pls batana...

 **Loveabhi:** thank you dear.. To know more stay tuned.. Take care..

 **guddi abhirika fan:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **sree:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **guest:** thank you soo much dear.. Take care.. Stay blessed..

 **aditi:** thank you dear.. Hmm bohot hoshiyar ho tum.. Dekhte hey age kya hota hey.. Takd care dear.. :)

 **km fan:** thank you soo much dii.. Take care..

 **kamikaze me:** thank you soo much dii.. Apka review har bar bohot special hota hey.. All the best for ur exam.. Take care..

 **nehal:** thank you soo much dii.. U r sooo cutee... Ohoo dii.. Love marriage... Hmm shayad isiliye itni jaldi ho gayi.. Intejaar kab tak hum karenge bhalaa... Hayyy...hehe.. Thank you by heart dii... U too take very good care of urself and always stay blessed.. Love u dii.. :)

 **guest:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **mistic morning:** thank you soo much dear.. Missed u a lott.. Haan bhai hamara abhi hey hi aisa ki sab pe cha jaye.. Take care.. :)

 **priti saha:** thank you so much dear.. Ohh i completely understand dear.. Kuki mey bhi is sab se gujar chuki hun.. All the best to u.. Ohh apki tarika ke liye kuch bhi dear.. Take care..

 **guest:** thank you soo much dear.. Yaa mey bhi Abhijeet ki bohottt badi fan hu.. U know jo kuch meyne describe kiya hey na.. I really want to see him like this once.. Ohh god..mey imagine bhi nhi kar sakti wo kitneee handsome dikhenke... Thanks a lot..take care..

 **kk's lovely sis:** haan haan mey janti hun apne kya socha hoga.. Hehe.. Sochte raho.. Age bhi kuch ho sakta hey.. Take care..

 **crazyforsachvi:** thank you dear.. Hmm pata hey pata hey.. Apne kya socha hoga.. Achhi bate socha karo kabhi.. Hehe.. Take care dear.. :)

 **hinsha:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **swinka:** thank you dear.. Ohkk.. Take care..

Now read the next update and do reviews..

Happy reading..

* * *

Abhijeet and tarika were sitting on the same rock looking towards the sea waves which were calm now. Darkness was spreading and moon had come up in the sky. In the peaceful surrounding only the sound of waves was spread. After some time Abhijeet broke the silence..

Abhijeet.. "Char saal pehle mere jindagi ki bohot shocking aur dard bhari ghatna ghati.. Jiske bareme duniya sirf adha sach janti hey.. Adha sach sirf char log jante hey.. Mey, daya, aur tumhari behen sarika.."

Tarika.. "Aur ab mey bhi janna chahti hun Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and started telling her the incident which took place four years ago.

Flashback..

Time 2:30pm,

CID bureau,

A couple in their sixties stormed inside the bureau panting. Fear was clearly visible on their face.

Male.. "ACP sir.. ACP sir kahan hey? Mujhe unse urgent bat karni hey.."

Officer's attention got diverted from their work. Sachin came forward.

Sachin.. "Jee.. Ap log kon?"

Male.. "ACP sir kahan hey?"

Sachin.. "Wo is wakt yahan nahi hey..ap hume bataiye.."

Female stopped him by gesture not to say anything in front of them.

Male angrily.. "Mujhe acp sahab se bat karni hey.. Aur kisise nahi samjhe tum?"

Sachin.. "Dekhiye Ap pehle baythiye yahan pe.. Shant ho jaiye.. ACP sir abhi meeting me hey.. Unhe ane me wakt lagega.. Tsb tak ap hume bataiye.. Taki ham apki kuch madat kar sake.."

Male getting more angry.. "Meyne kaha na.. Mujhe apse koi bat nahi karni hey.. Ap acp sahab ko bulaiye.."

Sachin.. "Thik hey.. Ap baythiye yahan pe.. Mey phone kar ke puchta hun unki meeting kab khatam hogi.."

Both sat on the chairs and sachin called daya and told him everything.

Half hour layer daya arrived there and was shocked to see the couple there. But seeing juniors there kept his expressions normal. He entered inside with slow pace. Couple saw his and were shocked to see him still there..

Male.. "Daya.."

Daya looked up.. "Divakar uncle aur malvika aunti.. Ap yahan kaise?"

Freddi.. "Sir ap inhe jante hey?"

Divakarji (TF): hun.. Meherbani ki ap abhi tak jante hey.. Varna wo apke Abhijeet sir.." He stressed the last words intentionally.

Daya breaking him in the middle: ap cid bureau kis liye aye hey? Koi kaam hey?"

Divakarji.. "Kaam hey.. Per tumse nahi.. acp praduman se.."

Daya.. "Wo meeting me hey.. Abhi chaar panch ghante wo nahi aa sakenge.. Agar urgent ho to ap mujhe bata sakte hey.."

Divakar.. "Ek sub inspector ko.." He was again broke by Freddie.

Freddie.."Sn. Ins. Daya"

Divakar.. "Ohh to ab tum senior ban gaye.. Aur wo tumhare pyare.."

Daya.. "Dekhiye agar apko koi jaroori kam ho to jaldi boliye.. Humare pas itna time nahi hey.."

Malvika to Divakar.. "Suniye.. Hamare pas bhi jyada wakt nahi hey.. Ap inhe bata dijiye.. Shayad ye acp sir ke ane tak kuch kar paye.."

Divakar nodded.. "Thik hey.. Per mey tumhe akele me batana chahunga.."

Daya.. "Thik hey.. (To other officers).. apna apna kaam kijiye aur koi case aye to mujhe batana.."

And they moved towards interrogation room.

Daya.. "Ab bataiye.."

Malvika.. "Daya.. Meri beti sarika pichle ek hafte se gayab hey.. Pata nahi kaha chali gayi hey.."

Daya.. "Kya? Sarika gayab hey?"

Divkar.. "Haan.. Use kisine kidnapped kar liya hey.. Aur unhone 20 lakh rupaye mange the.. Humne unhe paise bhi diye per unhone abhi tak sarika ko nahi choda hey.."

Daya.. "Itna sab ho gaya aur ap aj hamare pas aye hey?"

Malvika.. "Beta unhone police ko batane se mana kiya ki jaan khatre me thi isliye humne police complaint bhi nahi ki.."

Daya.. "Agar apne pehle hi bataya hota to ham sarika ko jaldi chuda sakte the. Per thik hey.. Hum use dhund nikalenge.. Ap hame wo number dijiye jispe kidnappers ne phone kiya tha."

Divakar.. "Per wo har bar alag number se call karta hey.. Paison ki demand ke liye.."

Daya.. "Aj unka phone aya tha?"

Divakar.. "Nahi.. Per sham ko unka phone ayega.."

Daya.. "Thik hey.. Hum phone ko track karenge.. Ap chinta mat kijiye sarika ko kuch nahi hoga.."

Malvika.. "Please beta.. Meri beti ko jald se jald dhund lao.."

Daya.. "Ap chinta mat kijiye aunti.. Hum use jaroor dhund nikalenge.. Meri bas apse ek request hey.. Ap please kisi officer ke samne Abhijeet ke bareme ya jo kuch hua use bareme kuch mat boliye.."

Divakar.. "Ku? Ab agar sacchai duniya ke samne aa jaegi to use sharmindagi hogi? Aur jo meri beti ke sath usne kiya uska kya?"

Daya.. "Nahi.. Use kabhi sharmindagi nahi hogi.. Sharmindagi apko hogi agar apko sachhai pata chalegi.. Isliye mey keh raha hun ki apna muh band rakhiye.."

.

8:30pm,

CID bureau..

Sachin.. "Sir mobile company se phone ka location pata chal gaya hey. Kidnappers ka last phone govind nagar ke ek purane godown pe trace hua hey..

Abhijeet.. "Good gob sachin.. Ab wo kidnappers hamare hath se nahi chutenge.. Chalo.."

He marched ahead when suddenly daya stopped him.

Daya.. "Abhijeet ruko.."

Abhijeet confusingly.. "Kya hua daya?"

Daya stammering.. "Abhijeet.. Wo..wo.."

Abhijeet.. "Ye kya wo wo laga rakha hey.. Jaldi bolo.. Hame jana hey.."

Daya.. "Tumhe nahi Abhijeet sirf hame.."

Abhijeet.. "Ku? Mey ku nahi aa sakta?"

Daya.. "Wo Abhijeet.. Mey hun na.. Fir tum meeting se thak ke aye hoge.. Aur yahan bureao me bhi kisiko hona chahiye na.. To tum ruk jao.. Mey jata hun na.."

Abhijeet.. "Ye tumhe achanak kya ho gaya hey daya? Aise kayi meetings mey kar chuka hun aur uske bad duty bhi kar chuka hun.. Aur raha sawal bureau ka to Freddie hey yahan.."

Daya opened his mouth to protest but Abhijeet cut him in the middle.

Abhijeet.. "Aur koi sawal nahi daya.. Mey aa rahan hun.. N that's final."

Daya murmured.. "Kabhi to meri bat sun liya karo boss.. Tumhare hi bhale ke liye keh raha hun..."

Abhijeet.. "Kuch kaha tumne?"

Daya.. "Na.. Nahi... Chalo.."

Soon officers reached their spot. Everyone took their position as explained by Abhijeet. Darkness was helping them to hide themselves properly. Abhijeet ordered everyone by signal to do their job as decided and both Abhijeet and daya stood in front of front and back doors respectively..

The door got broken from both the sides and cid officers banged inside from all the sides. This was unexpected to the goons but gaining the situation they also took position and massive firing began. Some goons were killed by officers. One of the goon escaped from the point and came again holding the gun on a girl's head whose hands were tied by rope. Her mouth was also covered by a cloth. Several scratches on her body were showing that she was badly beaten. Her body was very week making her even unable to stand. As she came forward, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Officers put their guns down seeing sarika on gunpoint. Main boss of goon started laughing seeing this.

Boss.. "Waa re bablu... Kya kaam kiya hey tumne.. cid officers ko haar manne per majboor kar diya..waa"

Getting angry daya hold his collar.. "Kya kaha tumne? Cid haar gayi? Tujhse bhi bade gundon ko hamne ghutne tekne per majboor kiya hey.. Tu to ek machhar hey.."

Bablu.. "Daya babu.. Is wakt is ladki ki jasn hamare hatho me hey.. Chod do bosd ko warna iski khopdi uda dunga.." And he hold her very harshly. But sarika didn't utter even a single word. She was continuously looking at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet.. "Dekho.. Tum udhar sarika ko chod do.. Idhar hum tumhare boss ko chod denge.."

Bablu.. "Nahi.. Pehle boss.. Fir ladki.."

Abhijeet signalled daya to leave him. Daya nodded and leave the boss.

Daya.. "Le chod diya.. Ab sarika ko chod.."

Boss.. "Chod de bablu.. Waise bhi ab hame iski koi jaroorat nahi hey.. Isse dil bhar gaya ab koi aur dekhte hey.." And he started laughing.

Bablu nodded and removed her rope and cloth. Sarika gathered all her strength and ran towards Abhijeet and hugged him tightly. Abhijeet was taken aback due to a sudden incident. He looked towards daya who was trying not to meet his questioning gaze. All other officers were now looking at Abhijeet confusingly.

Abhijeet softly hold sarika's shoulder and tried to separate her from himself.

Abhijeet.. "Sarika.."

But sarika gave no response. In his protective shell she lost her consciousness. Abhijeet signalled purvi to hold her. Purvi took her to their car.

Here after some fighting and confession, goons were in cid's custody. In the whole journey towards hospital both Abhijeet and Daya were lost in their own thoughts. Abhijeet was thinking about sarika.. Why she was only looking at him.. Why she hugged him.. And Daya didn't want Abhijeet to come hospital.. To face sarika's parents.. To face once again the biggest pain of his life...

.

.

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Friends Ye chapter mujhe bilkul pasand nahi aya hey.. Mey isse satisfied nahi hun.. To please jaisa waisa hey is bar manage kar lena.. Is bar mey reviews ke liye nahi kahungi kuki mujhe khud ye chapter achha nhi laga.. Sooo keep waiting for next chapter.. Bohot shocks milne wale hey..**

 **Till then take care..**

 **Stay happy and stay blessed...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hiiii alll... New update is here... Thanks to all my friends, reviewers and silent readers for supporting me... Love u all... Judai ka wakt pass aa raha hey.. Kuki story will end soon... Silent readers please review... Taki mujhe aur friends mil jae jane se pehle.. :)

 **Sakshi:** thank you dear..

 **Himanshi:** thank you soo much dear.. Hmm someone is jealous... Hehe.. Take care dear...

 **Abhirikajaan:** Thank you soooo much dear... U know jab ye chapter likha tha na tab mey bohot udas thi.. Isliye fil se nhi likha tha chapter... Per jab meyne apka review padha na tab din me pehli bar mere chehre pe muskan ayi.. Thanks a lott dear.. U made my day by ur review.. Laga ki usi vakt ake tumhe hug kru.. Love u dear...

No dear.. Mey bilkul naraj nhi hu apke sawal puchne se.. Bindhast pucho.. Bas mujhe batao ki har ek ans ke sath mujhe kya milega.. Haynn? Hehe.. Take care dear...

 **Kamikaze me:** thank you dii.. Pehle to apko bada wala congo.. Pata nhi apki exams khatam hui hey ya aur kuch hey.. Apki language jo samajh nhi ati.. Per reviews se pata chala ki aisa hi kuch hoga.. Hehe.. To uske liye congrates...

Ohkk dii.. Ye mujhe bhi pata nhi tha.. Mujhe Rifah ne bataya.. Actually kya hey ye to mey bhi nhi janti.. :)

 **Aditi:** Thank you dear.. For encouraging me.. Apka confusion is chapter me dur ho jaega..

 **Mistic morning:** haha.. Sorry dear apko clif hanging rakhne ke liye.. Ab utar jao kuki sara confusion dur ho jaega.. Thank you for your review.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** Thank you soooooo much dear.. Hehe.. Dnt say sorry friend... Ha ha.. Ab to ap sahil se naraj nhi hogi na? Yaa his every look is always killing. Ye kya tumne to Tarika ke sath apna bhi confession kar diya..

Aree ab sarika se bhi jealous? Hehe mujhse mat hona kuki mey bhi mere abhi ko bohottttttt jyada pyar karti hu... He is my heart... Thank you for the hug dear... Me tooo... Are wa tumne to apne liye gane bhi choose kar liye.. Ye gana to abhi ke har fan ko suit karta hey.. Abhijeet's pagal deewani... He is really versatile... Kya nhi hey yar usme.. Har chiz dewana bana deti hey... Die hard fan hu mey unki..

How can u think that i will get bored.. Bat mere abhi ki ho to mey jindagi bhar sun sakti hu bina bor hue.. N i luv longgg reviews.. Padhne me maza ata hey.. Okk byyy

 **K M fan:** my favourite diii... Thank you sooo much... Love u a lottt... Per ye chapter sach me dil se nhi likha.. But now it's okk kuki apko achha laga... Thnks dii.. Take care..

 **Nabila:** Thank you soo much dear.. Hmm tumhara message meyne as anjaana tak pohchaya hey.. Use ye review padhne ke liye bhi kaha hey.. Hope wo jaldi se update kar de..

Welcome to ff doll... M soo happy ki tumne account open kar diya.. Meyne tumhe pm kiya hey.. Konsa id chahiye wo mujhe batao me id tumhe pm karungi.. Yaha nhi okk? Agar yaha chahiye to batao mujhe..

Clap clap for my guriya.. Tum to kafi intelligent ho yar.. Ur guesses are right.. Dekho doll.. Apne kismat ke bareme aise mat kaha karo.. Meri doll bohot achhi hey.. Aur pyari bhi.. Isiliye to mey tumhara wait karti hu.. Thank you soo much dear..

Aur doll.. Kamikaze me ne bataya hey ki cid ke casts ff ke bareme jante hey per parhte nhi hey.. Use is bareme kisine bataya hey.. Ab actual me kya hey ye to koi nhi janta.. Ham sirf bharosa kar sakte hey..

Ohh so sweet dear.. Yaa abhi aise hi karta hey.. Mey to chahungi ki wo meri kundali nikale aur mujhe apne bureau me bulae.. Hayy... Dying to see him live once..

Kya hua guriya? Tabiyat thik hey na? Take rest dear n get well soon.. May god bless u.. Love u dear.. Byy

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** Thank you dear.. Apke sawal ka jawab is chapter me mil jaega.. Take care..

 **Hinsha:** Thank you soo much dear.. Haan double flashback hey.. Ek to reveal ho gaya ab dusra bhi hoga is chapter me.. Thanks a lott dear for liking my story.. Meri har koshish rahegi ki har chapter apke dil ko chu jaye.. Take care.. N stay blessed..

 **Loveabhi:** Thank you soo much dear.. Here suspense will reveal.. Take care..

 **Guest:** Thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Rifah:** Thank you soo much dear.. Hmm bohot sawal hey.. Aur jawab yahan hey.. Hehe.. Take care dear..

Ohh tumne fir se padha? Hehe ab samajh aa gaya na.. Hmm very intelligent girl.. Right guess dear..

 **Priti saha:** Thank you soo much dear for encouraging me.. Ur guesses r right dear.. Take care..

 **Hamdard duo:** Pata nhi yar but mood achha nhi tha isliye aisa waisa likh diya.. Hope apko pasand aya ho.. Thanks a lot.. Take care..

 **Sasha:** Thank you dear.. Yess jaldi jaldi update milega.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** Thank you dii.. Mere boar chapter ko review dene ke liye.. U r such a cute person..Achaa.. Kabhi hame bhi batana dii taki mey bhi hasu.. Kismat wali to ap ho dii.. Mey god always bless u.. Love u.. Take care..

 **Avni cid:** Thank you dear.. Take care..

 **kk's lovely sis:** Thank you so much dear.. Take care..

 **cidATS15:** Thank you soo much dear.. Hope apko age confusion dur ho jae.. :) Aww abhirika are always together dear.. Take care..

 **Crazyforsachvi:** hmm ab doston ko review karne se kon roke? Thank you soo much dear for review.. Right guess dear.. Abhirika are always together.. They r meant for each other.. Thank you soo much dear..

Ohh why not.. My pleasure.. I am abhicharm Siddhesha on fb..

 **Guest:** Thank you soo much dear.. Nhi yar baki chapters ke mukable ye chapter mujhe pasand nhi aya.. I also wanto see abhi's that killing look.. Take care..

 **Guest:** Me too yar.. I love him more than anything.. He's my heartbeat.. I m dying to meet him..

Guys i think pichle chapter me apko bohot confusion hua hey.. Do flashbacks hey jismese ek reveal hua hey aur dusra ab hoga.. Hope ye chapter padhke apka confusion dur ho..

Happy reading

* * *

Tarika.. "Apne di ko pehchana nhi?"

Abhijeet.. "Nahi.."

Darkness was steadily increasing and wind was flowing with more intensity. Both were seating now much closer to each other. Abhijeet was telling her the past which was half dark still. But what they were unaware about was someone spying them from the time they met.

Flashback

Soon they reached hospital. Sarika was taken into doctor's hands. Her parents were called urgently. Here daya was in much tension. What would happen when sarika's parents will come in front of Abhijeet? What will be Abhijeet's reaction when he will be revealed about those incidents? Would he be able to digest those memories? How daya will face Abhijeet's questioning eyes?

And Abhijeet was giving pressure to his ming to remember that girl.. But he was miserably failed. His head started paining due to stress. He was pacing here n there when sarika's parents arrived.

Diwakar.. "Sarika.. Kaha hey meri bachhi?"

Malvika.. "Pata nhi kis halat mey hey.."

They were about to open the door of icu when..

Abhijeet.. "Ek..ek min.. Ap andar nahi ja sakte.."

Diwakar was stunned to hear that voice turned around to see Abhijeet.

Diwakar.. "Abhijeet.. Tum Abhijeet hi ho na?"

Abhijeet was confused.. "Jee.. Ap mujhe jante hey?"

Diwakar swaying his hands in air.. "Dekha? Kitni pohoch hey iski.. Ye mujhe.. Mujhe keh raha hey ki mey ise janta hu ya nahi.. Sarika ko to ye bhul hi gaya hey.. Ham log kya tumhe khilone lagte hey jo tum je chaho to khelo aur man bhar gaya to fenk do.."

Abhijeet was confused.. "Dekhiye ap jo kuch keh rahe hey mujhe kuch nhi samajh aa raha.."

Diwakar.. "Dekho bhai.. Kitna bhols ban raha hey ye.. Samajh nahi aa raha? Meri beti ki jindagi barbad kar di aur keh raha hey mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha.."

Daya interrupted in the middle.."ek minute.. Ap Abhijeet se is tarah bat nahi kar sakte.."

Diwakar.. "Are haan bhai.. Ye to apne pyare Abhijeet sir ke bareme kuch bhi galat nahi sun sakte.. Agar itna hi lad he apne bhai se to use us wakt hi rokna chahiye tha.."

Abhijeet.."Abhijeet sir... Daya.. Kahi ye sab.."

Daya.. "Kuch nahi Abhijeet.. Tum jyada socho mat aisa.."

Abhijeet.."Daya idhar aao.."

Abhijeet took daya aside.

Daya.."boss tum.."

Abhijeet.. "Ek minute daya.. Ye sab kya hey? Ye log, sarika mujhe jante hey? Kahi ye sab.."

Daya.. "Dekho boss.. Ye itna important naji hey.. Tum apne dimag ko stress mat do.. Tumhare liye achha nhi hey."

Abhijeet.. "Nahi daya.. Ab mey samajh gaya hun ye sab kuch meri yaddash jane se pehle ki bat hey jo mey bhul chuka hun.. Batao mujhe kya hua tha.."

Now daya had no option but to tell him everything.

Daya.. "Pehle Abhijeet mujhe promise karo ki sach sunne ke bad tum apne ap ko dosh nahi doge.. Is sab me tumhari koi galti nahi hey.."

Abhijeet.. "Daya sidhe sidhe batao kya hua tha.."

Daya.." Tumhari yaddash jane se pehle tum sarika aur uski family ko jante the. Tum dono ek dusre se pyar karte the aur jaldi shadi bhi karne vale the.. Tumhari shadi se kuch din pehle tum ek case ke silsile me bar gaye aur wahan se koi tumhe kidnap karke le gaya. Humne tumhe bohot dhunda per tum nahi mile. Aur ye ek high profile case tha isliye sarika ki family iske bareme nahi janti thi. Unhone tumhare bareme hum sab se bohot bar pucha per hum unhe kuch bhi bata nahi sakte the. Hum aysi weysi bate batakar unhe talte rahe. Dhire dhire unhe shak hone laga ki tum sarika ko chodkar chale gaye ho. Tumne apne fayde ke liye sarika ka istemaal kiya aur fir use chod diya. Is bat se sarika ko bohot bada sadma laga jane ke bad wo ekdam shant aur gumsum rehne lagi. Shayad is mohol se dur jake sarika thik ho jae isliye uski family use mumbai se bahar leke gayi thi. Uske bad uska kya hua ye nahi pata. Per kuch dino bad tum hame ek kar ki dikki me mile the. Aur tumhari yaddash ja chuki thi. Tumhe koi nuksan na pohcha sake isliye ye bat humne sabse chupake rakhi thi. Aur sarika ki family is bareme kuch bhi nahi janti. Itne salo bad unhone tumhe aj yahan pehli bar dekha sur unka gussa ubhar aya."

Abhijeet was shocked hearing this. He felt himself guilty of sarika's situation. At the same time doctor came out of icu.

Daya.. "Doctor sahab.. Kaisi hey ab sarika?"

Doctor.. "Dekhiye ap cid wale inhe yahan leke aye hey isliye.. Warna hame police complaint karni padti.."

Abhijeet.. "Kyu? Kya hua hey sarika ko?"

Doctor.. "Dekhiye jab unhe yahan laya gaya tha tabhise unki halat bohot jyada kharab thi.."

Daya.. "Aise kaise ho sakta hey doctor sahab? Wo sirf behosh thi.. Wo bhi use bandh ke rakhne kiwajah se.. Uski tabiyat itni kharab ho jae aisa to kuch bhi nahi hua tha.."

Doctor.. "Hua tha.. Bohot kuch hua tha.. Use physically torture kiya gaya tha aur.."

Abhijeet with fear.. "Aur kya doctor sahab?"

Doctor.. "She was sexually abused"

Abhijeet shut his eyes due to pain. Daya was also shocked.

Doctor.. "Unke pas time bohot kam hey aur wo Mr. Abhijeet se milna chahti hey"

Abhijeet looked at daya who assured him by eyes.

Abhijeet.. "Mey.. Mey hu Abhijeet"

Doctor.. "Jee ap jaldi se andar jaiye.. Unki pas hardlh ten minutes hey.."

Abhijeet about to ran stopped.. "Ye bat ap abhi uski family ko mat bataiye.."

Doctor nodded his head and Abhijeet went inside.

As he entered, he felt even more guilt after seeing sarika with many instruments attached to her body. Her breathing was uneven and heartbeat was very low. Her face looked dull.

As she sensed someone's presence moved her head and low "Abhijeet" escaped her mouth.

With slow steps Abhijeet reached her. He waved his hand in her head and she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Sarika whispered.. "Abhi.. Abhijeet"

Abhijeet.. "Hmm"

Sarika.. "Thank you.. Mujhe bachane ke liye.."

Abhijeet with tears in his eyes.. "Aisa kehke mujhpar aur bojh mat dalo sarika.. Mey janta hun tumhari is halat ki vajah mey hi hu.."

Sarika.. "Nahi Abhijeet.. Isme .. Isme tumhari koi.. Koi galti nhi hey.."

Abhijeet.. "Mey tumhe chodke chala gaya tha na.. Per sarika mujhe to kuch yad hi nahi.. Meri.. Meri yaddash ja chuki hey.."

Sarika shocked.. "Kya?"

Abhijeet.. "Haan.. Per ab mey tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga.. Tum bilkul thik ho jaogi"

Sarika.. "Nahi Abhijeet.. Ab kuch nhi ho sakta.. Mey.. I.. I'm sexually abused.. Mey ab gandi ho chuki hu.. Aur is gandagi ke sath mey nhi jeena chahti.."

Abhijeet.. "Nahi.. Sarika aisa mat kaho.. Tum gandi nhi ho.. Tumhe kuch nahi hoga.. Mey hu tumhare sath.."

Sarika.. "Nahi Abhijeet.. Mere pas wakt bohot kam hey.. Tum.. Tum mere bareme ma papa ko kuch mat batana.. Wo seh nahi payenge.. Tum unhe kuch mat batana..please.."

Abhijeet.. "Thik hey sarika mey kisiko kuch nahi batauna.. Promise.."

Sarika.. "Apna.. Apna..kh..khayal rakhna abhij.. Abhijeet.. I.. I ..love you.." And she closed her eyes forever.

Tears slipped from Abhijeet's eyes. He kissed her forehead with.. "Mujhe maaf kar dena sarika.. Tumhari maut hamesha mujhe yaddash khone ki saja deti rahegi.." He wiped his eyes and came out of the room to face the new challenge.

All officers along with Tarika's parents surrounded Abhijeet.

Malvika.. "Kaysi hey meri bacchi? Wo thik to hey na?"

Diwakar.. "Batao Abhijeet.. Kaisi hey meri beti?

Abhijeet was numb. He had no guts to tell her parents about her death.

Freddy.. "Sir bataiye na.. Doctor bhi kuch bata nahi rahe hey.. Unhone apse puchne ke liye kaha hey.."

Abhijeet not above a whisper.. "Sarika ab hamare bich nahi rahi.."

Malvika.. "Kya.. Kya kaha tumne?"

Diwakar.. "Sarika.. Sarika hamare bich nahi rahi?"

Malvika started crying heavily. She hold Abhijeet's jacket.. "Maar dala tumne.. Mar dala tumne meri beti ko haan.. Ab khushi hui tumhe? Akhir jaan le hi li tumne meri beti ki.."

And she left him and sat on ground with thud.

Diwakar.. "Tumhe mey kabhi maaf nahj karunga Abhijeet.. Kabhi nahi.." And he too sat near his wife.

Daya kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who was standing like a statue on his place without any expression gulping the bitter truth in his heart.

Present

A tear slipped from Abhijeet's eye remembering sarika's death. Tarika was also shocked knowing about the reason of sarika'death. She also had tears in her eyes. Now she was feeling guilty.. How everyone hated Abhijeet without knowing the truth. Abhijeet was not wrong. He saved her family from world's piercing gazes and talks. He saved her sister from getting insulted.. He took everything on him and saved her family... He was a true person.. True officer and true lover...

.

.

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Silent reviewers please r n r..**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to all reviewers for their reviews. But is bar reviews kam ho gaye..

 **AS Anjaana:** thank you dear.. Yar us story ko mujhe bilkul achha response nhi mil raha.. Dil hi nhi karta likhne ka.. Ab is story ke bad nayi story hey mere dimag me.. Dekhungi agar time mila to update karugi.. :)

 **Loveabhi:** thank you dear..

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** thank you dear..

 **Guest:** thank you dear..

 **Crazy fro abhirika:** thank you dear.. Thank God sahil bach gaya tumhare gusse se.. Hehe.. Same here doll.. Dying to meet my abhi.. Take care of urself dear.. Eagerly waiting for your first story.. Love you.. Byee

 **Himanshi:** thank you dear.. Take care.. :)

 **Guest:** thank you dear..

 **Kamikaze me:** thank you dii.. Haan dii end hey.. Ur always right dii.. ;) not wrong... Take care..

 **Aditi:** Thank you dear.. Haan yar.. Wo shruti wala bhi dikhaya tha na.. Abhi ke liye to koi bohott special hi chahoye.. Per ab to Tarika hey hi.. :)

 **Sasha:** Thank you dear.. Hmm ye wala bada hey.. Take care..

 **Artanish:** Thank you dear..

 **Sakshi:** Thank you dear..

 **Abhirikajaan:** Thank you soo much dear.. I will always be waiting for your message.. Hmm.. Sawal apka.. Jawab hamara.. Padhte rahiya hamari story ka new update.. Hehe.. Take care dear.. Love you..

 **km fan:** Hmm hmm.. Kuch log to jyada hi busy hey aj kal..

Thank you dii.. Pls take care n stay blessed.. Missing you dii.. :(

 **Shubhangi:** hello friend... Thank you soo much dear.. Ryt he yar.. Ek case me bhi kisi aurat ne abhi ka jacket pakda tha.. Itna gussa aya na.. How dare they even touch my abhi.. Hate them to the core.. Haan baba.. Pehle ye to khatam ho jane do.. Fir nayi story ayegi..

Haha.. So to mey bhi hu.. Pagal deewani.. Ohoo tumne to apne nam me hi unhe dhund liya.. Achha hey.. Mera to nam hi unse hey.. ABHICHARM.. the mosttt charming personality on the earth i have ever everr seen... Yar jab hum aise unke bareme bat karte hey na.. Pata nhi mujhe kya ho jata hey.. Bus lagta hey abhi jake unhe hug karu... Jeene ki wajah hey wo.. Mere hero hey wo.. Mere roll model hey wo.. Meri strength he wo.. Meri weakness hey wo.. Mera sab se pehla pyar hey wo... Sirf mere hey wo.. Hehe.. Ap logon ke bhi hey.. Per mere wale sirf mere hey.. :) chaloo take care.. Byy

 **Crazyforsachvi:** thank you soo much dear.. Fb pe ho? Mujhe batana.. Take care..

 **kk's lovely sis:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **CIDATS15:** Thank you dear.. Ohh yess.. Mera bhai bhi 10th me hey.. All the best for ur exams dear.. Yes dear.. End matlab new beginning.. I will soon meet you with new story.. Till then take care.. Nicd to hear dii from u..:)

 **Mistic morning:** Thank you soo much dear.. Yess boss.. Apka guess sahi tha.. Hehe.. Yar tum to khud ye story age badha sakti ho.. Haan uske bareme bhi is chapter me pata chal jaega.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** meri pyari dii... Haan dii.. Ab jald hi story khatam ho jaegi.. Thank you soo much dii.. Mujhe to bohot interest hey apki love story janne me.. Mujhe apni story ke liye idea mil jaega.. Hehe.. Dii ap fb pe ho? Ya ff pe register ho sakti ho? Mujhe to apse rojj dher sari bate karni hey.. Love you dii.. Take care.. Stay happy always.. :)

 **Guest:** thank you dear.. Haan tarika ke bareme pata chal jaega.. Nahi dear.. Wo nhi mili hey Abhijeet se.. Wo India me nhi rehti.. Haha..same here yar.. Mujhe bhi milna hey unse.. Sirf first nhi.. Wo mera first aur last crush hey.. Love him more than anything.. :)

Dosto..beheno.. Bhaiyo... (Hehe.. Yaha to sabhi behene hi mili hey mujhe abhi tak.. Sirf ek bhai hey..) Haan to.. Ye mere last chapters mese ek hey.. Shayad second last bhi ho sakta hey.. Pata nhi.. :p To ap please please apne precious reviews de mujhe.. Aur ab enjoy the next update..

Happy reading..

* * *

Clock showed 8:57 pm. It was dark around. Now it was Tarika's turn to speak. Though she was still in shock after hearing about Abhijeet's past.. She took deep breath and looked towards him.

"Apne itni badi bat sabse chupayi.. Apko apna past kuch bhi yaad nahi.. Bina kisi galti ke itne saal ap kyu dusron ki nafrat seh rahe hey? Na ki galti ki saja ap kyu bhugat rahe hey?" Tarika had tears in her eyes. She never know that the man having charming smile always on his face is hiding so much pain in his heart.

"Mey isike layak hu Tarika.. Yaddash jane ki vajah se mey apni ma ko bhi nahi pehchan paya.. Wo to bechari isi sadme me mar gayi ki unka apna beta unhe nahi pehchanta.. Ma ki maut ka bojh kam pada isliye bhagwan ne mujhe ek aur bojh de diya.. Sarika ki maut ka bojh.. Use bhi meri vajah se itna gum sehna pada.. Uski maut ka jimmedar bhi mey hi hu.. Aur pata nahi aise kitne nate mey apni yaddash ki wajah se kho chuka hu.." Abhijeet said. His eyes were dry.. Seemed tears also refused to come in his eyes.

Tarika placed her hand on Abhijeet's. He looked in the direction feeling warmth. That touch was so pure that for a second he also wished to hold it. But he stopped.. With a fear of losing it too.. Same like everything in his life lost.. One by one.. Leaving his empty.. Alone..

Tarika sensed his fear.. She tightened the grip on his hand.. "Aisa nahi hey Abhijeet.. Isme apki koi galti nahi hey.. Aur shayad ye bat Daya sir ne ya fir acp sir ne bhi apko batayi hogi.. Agar apka past apse apne purane rishte le gaya to fir usne apke dil me nayi jagah banayi hey.. Naye rishton ke liye.. Aise kayi log ayenge apki jindagi me apke past me se.. Koi sachhe honge.. Koi jhute honge.. Apka past kayi bar apke darwaje per ayega.. But Don't pay attention to the people coming from your past.. Because there is always a reason why they are not in your present.." Aur apke pas apna reason hey.. Bhagwan ne apko bohot anmol rishte diye hey.. Daya.. Ek dost.. Jo bhai se badhkar hey, acp sir.. Jo apko pita saman hey.. Apke colleagues jo apko ek senior se badhkar apna mante hey.."

Abhijeet cut her in the middle.. "Aur tum..?"

Tarika blushed with an unexpected indirect proposal. Abhijeet looked at her hopefully.

"Mey.. Mey bhi hu.." Tarika smiled affectionately. It passed a sooth in his heart. But...

Abhijeet's smile vanished with a thought.. "Nahi Tarika.. Tumhara mere kareeb rehna achha nahi.. Ek to tumhari family jo mujhse nafrat karti hey.. Aur ek meri duty jahan meri jindagi ki koi guaranty nahi.. Mere sath tumhe dukh aur taklif ke alava aur kuch nahi milega.."

Tarika shook her head negatively.. "Pehli bat ye ke ab meri family apse nafrat nahi karegi kyuki hum unhe sab sach bata denge.. Aur dusri bat ye ke ek cid officer ke sath life bitana.. Uski duty me uska sath dena.. Aur apne desh ke liye mar mitna.. Ye honour har kisiko nahi milta.. Apke har sukh dukh me apka sath dena ye mereliye khushi ki bat hogi.. Meri khushi apse hey Abhijeet.. Apke bina nahi.. Aur ap apni jindagi ki guaranty ki bat kar rahe hey to mey bata du ki mujhe garv hoga ki apne apne desh ke liye apni jaan kurban kar di.."

Abhijeet was astonished by Tarika's words. His heart filled with proud. He smiled in satisfaction and gripped her hand which was still on his. Their fingers entwined unintentionally to fit with each other perfectly.

.

At one corner two eyes blinked in the darkness... Mobile vibrated and the person received the call..

Person: haan boss.. Mere samne hi hey wo.. Per uske sath koi aur bhi hey.. Nahi boss.. Per kabse bethe hey wo... Sunai nahi de raha.. Mere khayal se ye uski behen hey jise humne kuch saal pakda tha..haan boss sure hey. Meyne dhyan se dekha hey.. Kya? Per ye to plan me nahi tha boss.. Ok.. Okk boss.. Thik hey mey rakhta hu..

.

Abhijeet confusingly.. "Per Tarika us wakt to hospital me tum dikhi nahi.. Aur na hi daya ne mujhe tumhare bareme bataya.."

Tarika smiled sadly.. "Kyuki mey vahan thi hi nahi.. Basketball ki match ke liye do saal mey Russia me thi.. Mujhe to dii ki kidnapping ke bareme kuch pata hi nahi tha.. Shayad mujhe tension na ho isliye kisine mujhe bataya bhi nahi.. Mujhe to di ki maut ke bareme bhi bad me pata chala.. Aur jab pata chala to mey fauran India chali ayi.. Sabke dil me uswakt apne liye bohot nafrat aur gussa tha.. Jab mujhe pata chala to mujhe bhi gussa aya tha.. Per itna nahi ki apse nafrat karu.."

Abhijeet.. "Kyu?"

Tarika.. "Pata nahi.. Di ne bataya tha ki ap bohot achhe insan hey.. Aur ap cid officer bhi the.. Shayad isliye bharosa tha.. Aur jab mey us din apse pehli bar mili court pe.. Apne mujhe ride offer ki.. Mey isiliye thoda hichkichayi.. Per jab apne mujhe ghar choda.. Mujhse itneachese bat ki.. To appe bharosa aur bhi badh gaya.. Ki ap kisika bura nahi kar sakte.." And Tarika smiled with this.

"Chaliye ab mujhe jana chahiye.. Bohot der ho chuki hey.. Aur papa ne mujhe ek bar apse milne ki ejajat di hey.. To mey aur der karke unka gussa nhi badhana chahti.."

Abhijeet noded his head positively.. "Mey chod dun?"

Tarika smiled.. "Nahi mey gadi layi hun.." And she stood up to she walked a little Abhijeet called her from behind.

"Jaan.."

Tarika stopped in her path. For the first time this word soothed her heart. For the first time that word sound most beautiful to her ears. She turned to saw him very close to her. Her heartbeat suddenly increased as he pulled his hand to keep it on her cheek. She closed her eyes feeling the touch.

Abhijeet whispered.. "Thank you so much..for coming in my life.. I love you..!"

He wiped those precious tears which fall from Tarika's eyes and secured her in his warm hug. For her it was the most secure place on earth.. Which was her.. Only her..

After some time both were in their own cars.. But path was same.. Abhijeet was following Tarika's car towards her home though she denied.

They were in middle when Abhijeet's phone rang. It was emergency and Abhijeet had to report in the bureau immediately. After getting assured from Tarika he turned his car towards bureau unknown about some disaster waiting for them.

Here Tarika was driving towards her home when saw an old person seated on the middle of the road injured.

Tarika stopped her car and came out of the car to help the person. As she walked up to him consciously someone kept a handkerchief on her mouth. She struggled to rescue herself but failed and got unconscious in seconds due to the effect of drug.

Person dragged her towards his car and settled her in the back seat.

Person on phone.. "Boss.. Kam ho gaya"

.

.

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Please friends do reviews.. May be this is the second last chapter.. Silent readers please don't be silent..**

 **Happy Ganesh Chaturthi to all my ff friends.. Hope ganesh ji give you a happy and blissful life..**

 **Take care n stay blessed..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Friends... I am not happy at all.. :( seems story isn't worth reviewing for.. Kahan chale gaye sare reviewers? Chalo koi bat nahi... Ye is story ka akhri chapter hey. Mey ek aur chapter likhna chahti thi per itne kam reviews milne ke bad man hi nahi kiya. So isi chapter me wind up kar diya.

Is journey me mujhe ff pe kai friends mile.. Unka support mila.. Mey dil se ap sabko thank you bolti hu.. Thank you soo much meri story padhne ke liye aur reviews karne ke liye. :) agar meri kisi bat se ye story ke words se kisiko hurt hua ho to sorryy...

Aur ek bat, ye chapter meyne kk ki story 'tu jaha' se inspired hoke likha he.. So a big thank you to kk.. :)

 **Himanshi:** thank you my dear.. Take care..:)

 **Loveabhi:** Thank you dear.. Take care.. :)

 **Sakshi:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **km fan:** Thank you dii.. Take care.. Meyne review kiya dii apke friend ki story ko.. :)

 **Sree:** thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Nabila:** thank you doll... Are dear.. Date kaha.. Abhi to tf ne unhe milne ki permission bhi nhi di.. Last bar milne diya tha.. Chalo.. Take care..

 **Kamikaze me:** thank you dii.. Take care.. N thanks for this chapter also..

 **Aditi:** Thank you dear.. Haan ye sahi hey.. Abhirika hi ek dusre ke liye bane hey.. Per unke jhagde khatam ho to na.. :( take care..

 **Nehal:** thank you soo dii.. Okk dii.. Hmm dii shayad ap apke unki.. Hehe.. Jiju (chalega na?) Ki sari bate manti hey.. Good good.. :) okk dii hum aise hi bat karenge..

Ohoo dii.. Soo cuteee... Hmm to starting ap ne hi ki.. Aree kya dii takra jati na... Kitna achha hota... Hihi.. To apne msg kar diya sidhaa? Aur wo man gaye.. Hayeee.. Hamare yaha cousin se shadi nhi hoti.. Mujhe bhi do bade cousin hey.. Ek ki to abhi shadi hogi aur dusra aabhu padh raha hey.. Haan dii mey delete kar dungi.. Dnt wry.. Thnks for sharing.. Eager to knw more.. :) Aur dii wo abhidayalover nam se apne review kiya hey?

Take care dii.. Always stay blessed.. :)

 **Abhirikajaan:** Thank you dear.. Haan na yar.. Kash wo serial me bhi aise hote.. Chalo waha nhi yaha sahi.. Byy take care..

 **AS Anjaana:** Thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** Thank you dear..take care..

 **Sasha:** Thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Abjidayalover:** Thank you dear.. Heinn.. Mere friend hi hoge.. Har gayi mey.. Ap hi bata do kon ho ap? Take care..

 **kk's lovely sis:** Thank you dear.. Take care..

 **Crazyforsachvi:** Thank you dear.. Meyne apko request bheji hey.. Abhicharm Siddhesha... Take care..

 **cidats15:** thank you dear.. Aww so sweet of u dear..thank you.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** Thank you dear.. Pata hey ham aise abhi ke bareme sab ke samne bate karte rahe na to aur log bhi unse pyar karne lagenge.. To line badhti jaegi aur hamare hisse ka abhi kam kam ho jaega.. Hehe.. Take care dear.. Let's chat on fb or pm..

Now read the last chapter..

Happy reading..

* * *

Diwakar was sitting on dining table. Malwika was serving dinner to him.

Diwakar: Tarika abhitak ayi nahi?

Malvika: apko pata hey na wo Abhijeet se milne gayi hey.. Aa jaegi...

Diwakar: wo gadi lekar gayi hey na? Warna wo firse use ghar chodne ke liye kahega.. Huh.. Mujhe to uspe bilkul bhi bharosa nahi hey.. Ek beti to kho di meyne uski vajah se, ab dusri nahi kho sakta.

Malvika: Ap chinta mat kijiye wo aa jaegi.. Ap khana shuru kijiye..

Diwakar: hmm.. Tum bhi baith jao..

Malvika: nahi.. Mey Tarika ke ane ke bad uske sath hi baithungi..

Diwakar: thik hey..

.

9:48 pm

A low sound of moaning was mixed in the sound of crickets (night insect) in a dark room indicating the presence of someone there. After around 20 minutes one more sound echoed.. Someone was coming.. Cutting the distance in long steps.. Seemed in hurry..

Suddenly the door got opened and bright light spread in the room. Person in the room closed eyes due to sudden light.

Person 1: Tarika.. Yahi nam hey na tumhara?

Tarika looked up.

Person 1: kahi tum us ladki ki.. Kya nam tha uska..

Person 2: boss.. Sarika

Boss: are haan.. Sarika.. Kamal ka maal thi..

He said while swaying his hand in his hairs with seductive tone.

Tarika trying to say something but only a moan came out from her mouth as her mouth was covered by a cloth.

Boss: tu bhi kuch kam nahi hey.. Maja ayega.. Ek tir se do shikar..

He laughed like a devil.

Hira: boss.. Do shikar? Kaise?

Boss: dekh.. Iske ghar phone karke ham use yaha bulva sakte hey.. Aur ise ham aise to nahi chodenge.. Kuch khatirdari to honi chahiye..

He looked at Tarika in the seductive way which cause Tarika to shiver..

Hira: ha boss.. Isse to apka badla bhi pura ho jaega.. Wa boss kya dimag paya hey apne.. Ab mujhe pata chala.. Apne uswakt plan kyu change kiya..

Door got shut behind with a bang leaving a loud voice of laugh and darkness inside again.

.

Daya: are wa Abhijeet.. Aj bohot khush lag rahe ho.. Lottery lag kayi kya?

Abhijeet: (smiling) kuch aisa hi samajh lo..

Daya: achha! Jara hame bhi batao kya lottery lagi hey..

Abhijeet: (blushing) kuch nahi yar chod na.. Abhi hame jana hey na hq.. Pata nhi aisa kya urgent kam aa gaya ki itni rat ko bulaya hey..

Daya: haan yar.. Shayad kisi mission pe bhejna hey..

Abhijeet: hmm aisa hi hoga.. Chalo dekhte hey..

After half an hour driving on Mumbai's busy road duo reached hq office. As they thought it was a secret mission and duo were appointed on it. They had to leave Mumbai in next 12 hours for their mission.

After getting all the necessary information about the mission duo stepped back of hq office.

Daya: boss.. Sirf bara ghante hey hamare pass aur hame in bara ghanto me case ke details nikalna, khabriyon ko inform karna, plan discuss karna, disguise ki tayyari karna, acp sir ko report karna aur sab se badi bat.. Khane ka intejam karna.. Kitne kam karne hey

Abhijeet: (irritatingly) yar tujhe har wakt khane ki padi rehti hey..

Daya: haan to.. Khana sabse important kam hota hey.. Aur pata nahi ye case ke silsile me hame kaha kaha jana padega, wahape mera favourite khana hoga bhi ya nhi.. Mujhe to lagta hey hame yahase hi khana lekar jana chahiye..

Abhijeet: daya tu chup kar.. Yaha mujhe case ki tension ho rahi hey aur to khane ko lekar pada hey.

Their silly fights continued in the whole journey towards bureau.

.

Malvika: suniye 11 bajne vale hey. Tarika abhitak nahi ayi. Ap jara use phone kijiye na..

Diwakar: haan pata nhi abtak ayi kyu nhi hey.. Thodi der pehle phone out of reach aa raha tha. Ek bar fir se koshish karta hu.

Diwakar dialed Tarika's number but now it was switched off.

Within five minutes diwakar's phone rang.. But it was unknown number. Confusingly diwakar attended the call.

Diwakar: hallo kon bol raha hey?

Later: wo janna tumhare liye abhi jaroori nahi hey. Is wakt tum ye jan lo ki tumhari beti abhi hamare pas hey.

Diwakar: kya? Kon ho tum aur meri beti kaha hey? Use kuch mat karna.

Later: agar apni neti ki salamati chahte ho to do (2) ghante ke andar cid ins. Abhijeet ko hamare pas bhej do.

Diwakar: kya? Ins. Abhijeet? Per agar tumhe wo chahiye to meri beti ko kyu pakad ke rakha hey tumne? Use chod do..

Later: aee budhhe.. Jyada sawal nahi. Warna teri is beti ka bhi wahi hal karunga jo tumhari pehli beti ka kiya tha.. Yaad hey na?

Diwakar: kya? Iska matlab tum wahi ho jisne meri sarika ko kidnap kiya tha?

Later: use to us Abhijeet ne kab ka fasi pe latka diya hey.. Mey uska bhai hu.. Aur sun.. Do ghante hey tumhare pas.. Us Abhijeet ko yaha lane ke liye.. Wo bhi akele samjha?

Diwakar: thik hey.. Mey use bhejta hu.. Tum tarika ko kuch mat karna pls.

Later: kuch nahi karunga.. Per sirf do ghante tak. Teri beti bohot khubsurat hey. Pata nahi kab meri niyat badal jaye.. And a laughter

Diwakar: nhi usse dur rehna.. Mey Abhijeet ko bhejta hu..

Later: highway number 6 pe jo ek band padi factory heh wahape.. Do ghante ke andar..

And call got cut.

.

Boss: ab ayega unt pahad ke niche.

Tarika: kyu kar rahe ho tum ye sab? Meri di ko bhi tum logon ne hi itna tadpaya hey.. Kya mila tumhe ye sab karke..

Boss came closer to her and tried to touch her but Tarika moved back.

Boss: sukoon... Maja aya aur ab bhi ayega.. Jab wo Abhijeet yaha ayega.. Use bhi mey itna dard dungi ki wo pachtaega.. Apni maut ki bhik mangega..

Tarika: kuch nahi kar paoge tum Abhijeet ko.. Tum jaise kitne kutton se wo din rat khelte rehte hey.. Pachtaoge to tum..

Boss got angry. He hold Tarika's cheeks harshly.

Boss: kise kutta boli tu? Mujhe? Teri itni himmat? Ab tu dekh mey tere Abhijeet ko kaise kutte ki maut marta hu.. Pyar karta hey na wo tujhse.. Uske samne mey teri ijjat utarunga aur wo kuch nhi kar payega..

And he pushed her harshly. Tarika collided on the wall and blood started oozing from her head.

.

ACP, Abhijeet and Daya were discussing about their mission when Diwskar and malvika banged inside the bureau.

All were shocked seeing them in the bureau at late hours of night.

Abhijeet hanged his head down looking them. He still had the guilt of being the reason of their daughter's death.

Diwakar: acp sahab, pls hamari madat kijiye.

acp sir: kya hua hey? Ap itne ghabraye kyu hey?

Diwakar: (pointing towards Abhijeet?) Ye apka officer Abhijeet hame kabhi chain se jine nahi dega. Meri ek beti ki jaan lekar iska dil nahi bhara ki ab ye dusri beti ki jaan lene chala hey..

Abhijeet looked up hearing this.

Abhijeet impulsively: Tarika.. Kya hua Tarika ko?

acp sir: Abhijeet tum inki dusri beti ko jante ho?

Abhijeet looked towards acp sir. He couldn't understand what to say.

Daya came to rescue his friend.

Daya: kya hua hey Tarika ko?

Malvika crying: kidnap ho gayi hey.

Abhijeet was shocked. He felt his legs lacking strength.

acp sir: kidnap ho gayi? Kaise?

Diwakar told acp sir everything like how abhirika met and how kidnappers spoke to him, their demands everything.

acp sir: to kidnappers ne Abhijeet ko akele bulaya hey.

Abhijeet: sir mey jaonga..

acp sir: per Abhijeet tumhara mission?

Abhijeet: don't worry sir, mey 11 ghante ke andar Tarika ko leke wapas aa jaunga.

Daya: Abhijeet tum akele nahi jaoge.. Mey bhi aaunga tumhare sath.

Abhijeet: nahi daya. Unhone sirf mujhe bulaya hey. Mey Tarika ki jaan khatre me nahi dal sakta. Mey akele hi jaunga.

Daya: thik hey Abhijeet. Mey tumhari watch mey gps laga deta hu. Isse mujhe tumhara pata chalte rahega.

.

Time 12:30 am

Abhijeet's car stopped in front of the factory. Silence prevailed in the surrounding. Abhijeet got down from the car and investigated whole area by his sharp eyes. With cat steps he cut the distance between car to the back gate of the factory. Two goons were kept there for security. With reflex he put both of them down and cleared his path.

He opened the door very carefully and entered inside.

There was complete dark inside. With slow pace Abhijeet started searching for Tarika.

He was confused as no one was there. But he was unaware that someone was keeping eye on him through camera.

After some 5 to 6 minutes he came across a room. He opened the door and peeped inside. Due to darkness he was unable to see anything but he heard a moaning sound.

Abhijeet whispered: Tarika..

Tarika replied by moaning.

Abhijeet reached her and removed the cloth from her mouth.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum thik to ho?

Tarika: haan.. Mey.. Mey thik hu Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: chalo.. Chalo yahase..

He helped her stand up and they proceed to go when someone hit him from back side by iron rod.

A deep 'Ahh' came out from Abhijeet's mouth and he trembled as darkness spread in front of his eyes.

Tarika: (with fear) Abhijeet.. Ap thik hey?

Abhijeet: ha.. Haan Tarika.. Mey th.. Thik hu..

Suddenly they hear the sound of footsteps. A person came out from darkness.

Person: are itni bhi kya jaldi hey Abhijeet babu.. Abhi abhi aye hey.. Jara hame mehman navaji karne ka mauka to dijiye.

Another person pulled Tarika away from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: aye.. Chod do Tarika ko.

Person: are chod denge.. Pehle hamse to milo.

Abhijeet's eyes were getting blurry. He somehow managed himself.

Abhijeet: kon.. Kon ho tum?

Person: mey vikram. Ritesh ka bhai.

Abhijeet: Ritesh.. Kon ritesh?

Vikram chewing: vahi ritesh jise tumne char saal pehle jail bhijwaya tha. Yaad aya?

Abhijeet: wo ritesh. Use umrkaid ki saja hui. Use to fasi honi chahiye thi.

Vikram got angry. He hardly punched Abhijeet in his abdomen.

Abhijeet cried in pain.

Vikram: kya kaha tune? Fasi? Ab tu dekh mey tera kya haal karta hu.. Tujhe itna tadpaunga ki Maut ki bhik mangega tu..

Abhijeet smiled through pain: achha.. Maut ka intejar to tu karega.. Jab fasi ke fande pe tujhe mey khud latkaunga..

Vikram got more angry. He signaled his goons and everyone started beating Abhijeet. Initially Abhijeet protested but goons were more in number. Later he accepted the pain.

Tarika tried to release from goon's grip to save Abhijeet.

Tarika: chodo.. Chodo unhe..

Vikram hold Tarika harshly by her hand and dragged her in front of Abhijeet.

Tarika cried in pain.

Vikram: agar tu chahti hey ki mey tumhare pyare Abhijeet ko chod du to bol use ki mere bhai ko jail se yaha leke aye.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes. Abhijeet gave her assuring smile.

Abhijeet: tujhe jo karna hey kar.. Maut bhi ayi to bhi mey ritesh ko yaha nahi launga. Sarika ke sath jo usne kiya hey uske liye to use fasi ki saja bhi kam hey.

Goons bit him more and Abhijeet accepted the pain smiling.

Vikram: to tu aise nahi manega. Tujhe apnj jaan ki fikar nahi per iske ijjat ki to fikar hey na.. Ab mey bhi dekhta hu tu kaise nahi manta..

Abhijeet looked confused. Tarika moved back with fear. Vikram stepped towards Tarika with seductive look.

Abhijeet: nahi.. Dur reh usse..

Vikram came closer to her and hold her hairs tightly.

Tears formed in Tarika's eyes due to pain.

Abhijeet struggled hard to rescue himself from goons but failed.

Vikram stretched his another hand and pulled Tarika's dupatta away.

Abhijeet got mad with this. He kicked two of the goons. But others hold him.

Vikram looked towards Abhijeet.

Vikram: kyu.. Ab layega ritesh ko yaha?

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika. He saw something in her eyes. That something which he saw when she was playing her basketball match. Like sun rays give energy her eyes boosted his hopes, gave him strength. Blood heated up in his body.

He looked towards vikram with fiery gaze.

Abhijeet: nahi

Virat pulled Tarika's hair and slapped her across her face.

Vikram: kaho use ritesh ko lane ke liye

Tarika smiled through pain and blood: nahi

Vikram again slapped her and Tarika got half unconscious.

Now it was enough for Abhijeet. A person in front of him was beating his love and he was only standing looking at the scene.

He gathered all his strength and threw all the goons away from him. Then he came towards vikram who was holding Tarika and pushed him down.

Vikram stood up as a reflex and both started fighting neck to neck. Abhijeet was taking full revenge at him and vikram too was not left behind.

Meanwhile Tarika lift one iron rod and attacked on goons who stepped forward to attack on Abhijeet.

Abhijeet pushed virat with full force on the ground and kept his foot on virat's chest. He stretched his one arm. Tarika handed him the rod.

Abhijeet: (pointing towards virat's left hand) isi hath se tumne Tarika ke bal pakde na..

And he beat hardly on his left hand. Virat screamed in pain.

Abhijeet: (pointing towards his right hand) is hath se tumne Tarika ko thappad mara.

And he beat his right hand with same force. Blood was oozing from vikram's both hands.

At last he gave up and fall unconscious. At the same time cid team arrived there. They arrested all the goons and purvi hold Tarika.

Seeing Tarika safe Abhijeet smiled in satisfaction and let himself fall in his brother's arms.

.

5:00am

Both were taken into hospital. Tarika was little injured but Abhijeet had sever deep wounds on head and other parts of body.

After dressing was done Diwakar and Malvika went to meet Tarika.

Malvika: kaysi hey meri bachhi?

Tarika: (with a light smile) thik hu maa..

Diwakar: ye sab us Abhijeet ki wajah se hua hey. Tumhari jaan jate jate bachi hey.

Tarika: nahi papa.. Abhijeet ne to meri jaan bachai hey..

Diwakar: huh..

At the same time daya entered in the room.

Daya: sahi keh rahi hey Tarika. Aj Abhijeet ki vajah se apki beti sahi salamat hey.

Tarika: haan papa.. Abhijeet bure nahi hey.. Balki ajunki vajah se ap aur dii ka nam samaj me badnam nahi hey.

Diwakar: kya matlab?

Daya and Tarika told them everything happened in the past.

After listening everything Diwakar was taken aback.

Diwakar: kya.. Abhijeet ki yaddash chali gayi?

Daya: haan uncle.. Isiliye wo ap logon ko pehchan nahi raha tha. Aur ye bat akhir me usne sarika ko bhi batayi thi.

Tarika: aur papa dii ki maut ki wajah Abhijeet nahi balki wo log the jinhe Abhijeet ne jail bhijwaya. Aur unhone dii ke sath bohot bura bartav kiya tha.. Isliye dii ki jaan gayi thi. Unhone last moment pe Abhijeet ko bataya tha ki wo apko is bareme kuch na bataye taki apko sadma na lage.. Samaj me apke bareme charche ho. Aur isliye Abhijeet ne sab kuch apne upar le liya..

Now diwakar was filling guilty on his behavior.

Diwakar: Abhijeet ne mujhe samaj ke tane na sunne pade isliye khud meri nafrat seh li.. Itne saal usne itna dard saha.. Aur mey use kya kuch keh baitha. Iske bavajud bhi usne meri beti ki jaan bachayi..

Daya: sirf apke beti ki nahi balki apne pyar ki bhi jaan bachai hey usne.. Kyu Tarika?

Tarika blushed with that comment.

Diwakar mischievously: kya yaha aisa kuch chal raha hey jo mujhe pata nahi?

Daya joining him: are haan uncle.. Apko pata nahi? Chalo ab ye to apko Abhijeet hi batayega..

Daya gave a mischievous smile to Tarika.

.

After one hour doctors came out from Abhijeet's room. Everyone including Tarika and her parents gathered around him. Tension was visible on diwakar's face too.

acp sir: doctor saham kaisa hey Abhijeet?

Doctor smiling: wo thik hey.. Sir pe chot lagne ki wajah se abhi thode weak hey. Do char din aram karenge to thik ho jaenge.. Ap unse mil sakte hey.

Daya: doctor kya use bed rest ki jaroorat hey?

Doctor: nahi.. Bed rest nahi per rest ki jaroorat hey.

Doctors left and officers stepped inside Abhijeet's room.

acp sir: kaysi tabiyat hey ab?

Abhijeet smiling: fit and fine sir.. Ready for mission..

acp sir: hay bhagwan.. Tum nahi sudhroge Abhijeet.. Per abhi tum mission pe jane ki halat me nahi ho.. Mey hq se kehkar daya ke sath kisi aur ko bhej dunga..

Abhijeet: nahi sir iski koi jaroorat nahi hey.. Mey thik hu.. Abhi mere pas char ghante hey.. Tabtak mey thik ho jaunga. Aur fir daya hey na mere sath..

acp sir: tumhe kon rok sakta hey Abhijeet? Abhijeet smiled and looked here and there as if searching someone.

Daya got it and in intention to pull his legs..

Daya innocently: kya hua Abhijeet? Kise dhund rahe ho?

Abhijeet jerking: ku..kuch nahi daya.. Mey.. Mey kise dhundunga...

And turned his head downwards in disappointment.

At the same time diwakar entered with Tarika.

Diwakar (pointing towards Tarika): kahi ise to nahi dhund rahe?

Abhijeet looked up to see Tarika smiling at him.

Their eyes met and there was cute eye lock.

Daya coughed intentionally and both come back into senses. Tarika looked down blushing and Abhijeet cursed daya under teeth.

Diwakar came forward with Tarika.

Diwakar: kya mey tumse mafi mang sakta hu?

Abhijeet: are ap aisa kyu keh rahe hey?

Diwakar: aj mujhe pata chala Abhijeet ki tum kitne bade dil wale insan ho aur mey kitna chota.. Tumne mereliye meri beti ke liye itna sab kiya aur mey tumhe kya kya kehta raha.. I am sorry Abhijeet.. Mujhe maaf kar do..

Abhijeet: ap sorry mat kahiye.. Apki koi galti nahi hey.. Mey samajh sakta hu ki us wakt ap pe kya beeti hogi..

Diwakar: aj fir ek bar tumne meri beti ki jaan bachai hey.. Pata nahi mey tumhara shukriya kaise da karu..

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika. She had tears in her eyes.

Abhijeet: isme shukriya ki kya bat hey.. ye to mera farj tha..

Diwakar: per apni jaan khatre me dalkar?

Abhijeet smiling: **apne jindagi naam to suna hoga na..** (Looking deeply in Tarika's eyes) **meyne pukara hey ise is naam se..**

Tarika closed her eyes and pearl drops came out of her eyes.

Abhijeet again looking towards diwakar smiling: (as a matter of fact) meyne to apni jindagi bachai hey..

Diwakar looked towards Tarika.

Abhijeet: kya mey apse apni jindagi mang sakta hu?

Diwakar just nodded his his head positively. He had happy tears in his eyes.

Abhijeet closed his eyes in happiness and sooth and let tears flow from his eyes.

.

8:00 am

Abhijeet: daya tum chalo mey abhi aya.

Daya nodded and left the room. Now abhirika were alone in the room.

Tarika was standing looking downwards.

Abhijeet reached over her, placed his hand below her chin and made her look at him ever so gently.

Tears were present in her eyes.

Abhijeet rubbed her tears and kissed her forehead.

Abhijeet softly: mey jaldi aaunga.

Tarika nodded her head positively. Her throat was not cooperating her to speak. With deep breath Tarika closed her eyes.

Tarika whispered: I will miss you..

Abhijeet: I will miss you too jaan.. Tum apna khayal rakhna okk?

Tarika: hmm

She was unable to stop her tears. Abhijeet also closed his eyes and looked up to control himself.

Abhijeet: ro mat na jaan.. Mey jaa nahi paunga..

Tarika said nothing and hugged him tightly. She shed her tears in his arms.

Abhijeet hold her possessively and buried his face in her hairs.

Abhijeet whispered in her ear: I love you.. His voice muffled due to her hairs.

Tarika hold him more tightly and buried herself more close to him.

Tarika: apna khayal rakhna Abhijeet.. Mey apni amanat apke pas chod ja rahi hu.. Bohot jyada dhyan rakhna uska aur sahi salamat wapas ana..

Abhijeet broke the hug and cupped her face.

Abhijeet: promise.. Tumhari amanat ka mey pura khayal rakhunga aur bohot jald tumhare pas wapas aunga.. Hmm.. Chalo ab ek pyari si smile do..

Tarika wiped her face and gave a sweet smile.

Abhijeet: that's my girl.. Chalo ab mujhe chalna chahiye.. Daya niche wait kar raha hoga..

Tarika nodded and Abhijeet turned to leave. He walked some steps when Tarika called him.

Tarika: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet turned and Tarika came closer to him. She put one hand on Abhijeet's cheek and gave a soft peek on his another cheek. Abhijeet closed his eyes and hold her by waist.

Tarika whispered in his ear: I love you too..

.

Abhijeet went to fulfill his duty with a sooth in his heart and desire to return home safely as he knew someone was waiting for him...

And she smiled... she didn't know why... just a moment ago she was sad, upset and now she was smiling. He knew how to cast a spell on her...

 **Loving you was never in my hands,**

 **I saw you and my heart knew**

 **in an instant that it wouldn't function**

 **without you...**

 **ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Akhri bar please r n r..**

 **Will meet soon with new story..**

 **Till then, stay happy.. Stay blessed...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** No no friends... It's not the next chapter of the story... It's just a thank you note for your reviews. Also i have something for you at the end.. So please go through it...

 **Sakshi:** Thank you soo much for your support dear.. Take care..

 **Himanshi:** Thank you soo much dear.. Haha.. Ab love story me kuch fluffy to chahiye na.. Aur isse jyada romance mey nhi likh sakti :P Take care..

 **Rajvi's angel:** Thank you soo much dear for your support. Take care..

 **Sree:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support. Take care..

 **Priti saha:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Haha.. Ha mey Abhijeet ki bohottttt badi fan ho.. U can say die hard fan.. mey bhi mere abhi se ek bar milna chahti hu... Ohh.. Apko kaise pata? Agar wo chli gai to hamari eklauti jodi bhi tut jaegi... Soo sad.. :( hope she will stay... Meyne apke dono reviews padhe.. Aur mujhe bhi apse fir se bat karne ka intejaar rahega.. Hope we will meet soon... Take care..

 **Loveabhi:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Take care..

 **Kamikaze me:** Thank you soo much dii for your continuous support.. Ek aur special thank you apko ki apnemujhe meri story me apki story ke do scenes lene diye.. Thanks a lott for that.. I will soon come dii... And i am also waiting for your stories... Take care dii..

 **HT:** Thank you soo much dear... Apse pehli bar mulakat hui.. Apko story achhi lagi thank you... Agar sabka support mila to mey ek aur chapter likhungi is story ka..

 **km fan:** Thank you soo much dii for your continuous support.. Waiting for your update.. Love you my favourite dii.. Take care..

 **Sasha:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Haha.. Itna sab kuch.. Per ye to meyne socha hi nhi tha story ke bareme.. Shadi to bohot dur ki bat hey per agar mujhe support mila to mey ek aur chapter jaroor likhunhi.. :) Take care..

 **Guest:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Take care..

 **Aditi:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Ohh thanks mistake batane ke liye.. Wo mey pehle virat hi likhne wali thi per ek story me kisine villain ka nam virat hi rkha tha to meyne vikram likh diya.. :p Take care..

 **Guest:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Yes dear i will come soon... I will also miss you.. Yaa we have to talk soo much about our dearest Abhijeet... Take care..

 **Hinsha:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Ohh itni tarif... Thank you thank you.. I will soon come dear.. Till then don't forget me... Take care..

 **Abhirikajaan:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** hello dear..! Kaesi ho? Missing me? Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Bilkull sahiii... He is the most beautiful star in our life who shines within me... Hmm hmm dikh rha hey.. Tum na mera mera kehke MERE abhi ko chura rahi ho... Meyne bhi use apne dil me bohot securely chupa ke rakha hey... Waha se use koiiii nahi chura sakta.. wink...hehe.. Sach hey.. Ham aise chat karte hey na to mujhe aur bhi reviewers puchte hey tum Abhijeet ki bohot badi fan ho kya.. Haaaaaaa mey uski bohotttttttttttt badiii fan hu... Hehe.. Hayee use meri hi najar na lag jaye...

Oopss tum fb pe nhi ho... :( chlo koi bat nhi mey wait krungi.. Tum jaldi open karna... I will miss you too yar... Iska reply jaroor karna.. Thodi aur bat ho jaegi... Hehehe... Ab by bolu?... Nahi yarr... Hugggg plssssss...

Miss you sooo much my lovely friend... No byee... See you soon... :)****

 **Mistic morning:** Thank you soo much dear for your support... Haha bechara daya... Waiting for a lovely story from you.. Take care...

 **AS Anjaana:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support... Ham to roj hi milengd.. So no by by... Take care...

 **crazyforsachvi:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Take care..

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Take care..

 **Nabila:** Thank you soo much dear for your continuous support.. Chalo meri guriya khush to mey khush.. :) jo chahe chura lo dear..no problem.. Take care..

 **Guest:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. If i get support i will write one more chapter of this story.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** Dii.. Apse to kitnii sari bate karni hey.. Start with formality.. Thank you soo much dii for your continuous support.. Ohh dii apki har dua mere dil tak pohochti hey... Thanks for everything... Dekha dii meyne apko pehchan liya.. Yeeeeeeee... :):):)

Haha dii ap khwab me kya kya dekhti thi... Hmm per jiju ko bhi dekhti hi hogi... wink.. :)* ohh ye kyaaa... Aur kon aa gaya unki life me? Unhone apko data? Apne ek sal tak unse bat nhi ki... Per wo aur thi kon aur agarapki shadi unse hone wali thi to wo kahase bich me aa gayi? Shwarma matlab? Jab unhone dear bola tab kya unki wo pehli wali engagement tut chuki thi? Howw cuteee 'dear' ap diary likhti ho? Awww soo cutee wo apko dekh rhe the... Omg what a plesant surprise... Yee aki shadi apke love ke sath ho gayi finally... Mey bhi bohotttt khush hu...

Diiii... Ye kyaa... Aisa ku dii apke hi sath ku? Nahi dii apka ek bohottt pyara sa cute sa baby hoga... Meri her dua apke sath hey... May god give you everything you want... I completely understand dii... Bt dnt wry everything will be fine...pata hey dii apki story bohotttt pyari hey... Mey apse ek request kru? Mey apki story ek upar ek story likhna chahti hu... Ap mere doubts clear karogi? Aur ek.. Wo jo dear wala scene tha na waise hi cutee scenes apkejo unhone kahe ya apne.. Mujhe bataogi? Mey apne story me dalungi.. I will wait for ur reply.. Always stay blessed dii.. Take veryy good care of yourself... U r very precious for me.. Love u diii...

 **kk's lovely sis:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Take care..

 **Avni cid:** Thank you soo much dear for your support.. Take care..

...

Friends mujhe pichle reviews me bohot logon ne kaha ki mey is story ko continue karu.. Meyne to bas itni hi story sochi thi.. Per agar ap chahte hey ki mey ise continue karu, Abhijeet ke wapas ane ke bad abhirika moments include karu to mey ek auf chapter likh sakti hu.. Per agar mujhe achha support mila to hi mey likhungi.. Warna end to meyne kar diya hey.

Ab ap log mujhe bataiye ki mey kya karu... Should i write one more chapter? What should i write? Orr is this end better?

Waiting for your reply...

Agar agla chapter likhungi to fir mulakat hogi.. Agar na hui to byee for now... I will soon return with new story.. Till then don't forget me...

Stay happy... Stay blessed


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here is the next update on your request. Actually i hadn't plan to continue it further but still for you i wrote it. I don't know how's it.. But... Please read n review..

 **AS Anjaana, Rajvi's angel, guest, crazyforsachvi, abhirika jai, Guddi abhirika fan, abhirikajaan, km fan, aditi, nehal, avni cid, guest, guest, sasha, guest, vaishnavi, kk's lovely sis** Thank you soo much for supporting me. This is another chapter specially abhirika moments ap logon ke liye..

 **Nehal:** hallo dii.. Aj no thank you.. :) haan di mey to apki friend hi hu.. Aur ek thank u to banta hey ki apne mujhe is layak samjha.. Ki ap apni batein mujhse share kare.. Mujhe bohottt achha laga dii.. U r soooo sweet.. Thnks mujhe permission dene ke liye.. Apki story sachme different n unique hey.. Ab meri sari doubts clear ho gaye.. Mey to apke liye hameshaa dua karungi.. May god give u everything u want in ur life.. :) hehe dii mujhe dekhna hey ap blush karte hue kitniii cute dikhti hogi.. Abhi to mujhe kuch doubt nhi aa rha dii per jab mey likhungi na tab apse puchungi.. Aur haan apse na mujhe rojjj bat karni hey.. To meri jo dusri story hey na 'falling for you' usme ap review me mujhse bat karna mey uske review me hi apko jawab dungi.. Okk? Apka gmail id bhi nhi hey kya? Aur bohot bate hey dii.. Per ye chapter bada hey na to jyada nhi likh sakti.. Ap us story ke reviews dekhti rehna.. Mey usme apke liye msg karungi.. Byy dii.. Take care.. :)

 **Shubhangi:** hello my dear friend... Haha.. Tumhare dil ki bat mujhtak pohoch gayi.. :) tumse kyu mey jealous hungi bhala.. Apni frnd se koi jealous hota hey... Haan hamari najar nhi lagegi.. Ham to unke liye har wakt dua hi karte hey.. Wish i could meet him... Taras rahi hu mey... Aj kal to Abhijeet ke scenes bhi achhe nhi dikhate.. Pehle wale Abhijeet special episode mei 1000 bar dekh chuki hu.. Ab to unki her dialogue yaad ho gaye hey.. Hope ki wo aise hi achhe episodes fir se laye cid me.. Chalo.. Bohot bada chapter likhna hey.. Aj jyada bate nhi ho sakti.. U take care.. Byy..

 **Sasha:** thank you dear.. It's my pleasure.. Aur haan apne mujhe purvi n nikhil pe story likhne ko kaha.. Per mey to unke bareme kuchnhi janti.. I mean unke bareme kabhi socha hi nhi.. Mey to bs Abhijeet ki die hard fan hu.. To unhe hi din rat sochti hun.. Per tumhari wish mey reject nhi karungi.. I will try n agar mujhse nhi hua to mey kisi aur ff writer ko tumhare liye likhne ko kahungi.. Khush?

 **Vaishnavi:** Hallo dear.. Apne shayad pehle bhi reviews kiye honge per guest nam se bohot ate he so pata nhi chalta.. Ab apka naam janliya.. :) mey siddhesha.. Pls type ur name in ur review so that i can understand.. :)

 **Guest:** thank you soo much dear meri itni tarif karne ke liye.. Yaa ap mere friend ban sakte ho.. I'm Siddhesha.. And u? Pls write ur name in ur review..

Here goes the next n last update..

Happy reading..

* * *

 **Yaar hai tu pyaar hai tu**

 **Arzoo tu, zustaju tu**

 **Zindagi tu, bandegi tu**

 **Rab mera tu, sab mera tu**

And she threw her mobile away in frustration. She had checked her call list and message box 13 times knowing that nothing gonna change but still with a hope. She had read their last conversion 20 times interpreted in her own way. She was expecting that call though she remember that it's not possible.

 **Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**

 **Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**

 **Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**

Finally she gave up and moved towards her almirah. She took out his photo which she had kept in between her clothes securely.

She touched his face oh so gently, running her fingers over the photograph.

 **O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah..**

 **Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**

Tarika smiling: hmm.. Sr. Ins. Abhijeet.. Maja aa raha hey na aise mujhe tadpake.. Ek hafta ho gaya.. Na apko dekha na apki awaj suni.. Taras rahi hu mey apse milne ke liye.. Aur ap hey ki ek phone bhi nahi kar sakte.. Etne busy hey ap ki apki Tarika ko bhi bhul gaye? Bataiye na.. Kab aaenge ap?

 **Main aawaaz hoon to tu hai geet mera**

 **Jahan se niraala manmeet mera**

She sat on her bed holding his photo in her hands.

Tarika: ek wo samay tha jab sab apse nafrat karte they.. (Low tone) shayad mey bhi.. Thori nafrat.. Per ab dekho apke bina ye dil kitna udas rehta hey.. Wakt bhi kaise badal jata hey..

She looked down blushing.

 **Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**

 **O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**

 **Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**

Tarika: sach kahu to wakt nahi.. Mey badal gayi hun.. Meri feelings badal gayi hey.. Apke liye.. Jab apko pehli bar dekha tha tab hi apke bareme mere khayal badal gaye the.. Per.. Ek dar sa tha.. Pata nahi kaisa.. Lekin ab nahi.. Ab sirf intejaar hey.. Apka...

 **Tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**

 **Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**

 **Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**

She was missing those intense brown eyes, that heart melting smile and immense eyes unknowingly searched the smile which she wanted to see so badly.

Rain was pouring outside. She stood in front of window. She couldn't see outside due to heavy rain. She slightly opened the window and put her hand outside. The cold raindrops touched her bare hand haphazardly. She closed her eyes to feel each and every single drop touching her...

 **Kisi mod pe bhi na yeh saath toote**

 **Mere haath se tera daaman na chhoote**

A drop of tear rolled down from her cheek. She did not even care to wipe it off.

Tarika: ab aur kitna intejaar karwaenge ap? Ye duri ab saha nahi jati.. Laut aaiye na mere pas.. Ya fir.. Mujhe hi le jaiye apke sath...

 **Kabhi khwaab mein bhi tu mujhse na roothe**

 **Mere pyaar ki koi khushiyaan na loote**

She turned her attention back to Abhijeet who was smiling in the photograph.

Tarika: yahan mey ro rahi hu aur apko hasi aa rahi hey?

She smiled and spread her hand on his smiley face.

 **Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**

 **O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**

 **Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**

Tarika: apki isi smile pe to fida hu mey.. Pata nahi aisa kya jadu kar diya hey apke pyar ne ki apke siwa aur koi dekhne ka bhi man nahi karta.. Apki har bat, har ada pe pyar ata hey.. Apki har ek chiz achhi lagti hey.. Bas apke hi pas rehne ka dil karta hey.. Sirf apka ban ke rehne ka dil karta hey.. Ye ehsaas bohot naya hey mereliye.. Ye bechayni, tanhai sab naya sa lagta hey.. Per dekho.. Ye sab bhi utna hi pyara lagta hey..

 **Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**

 **Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**

 **Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**

She brushed more tears leaking from her eyes.

...

...

...

It was almost a month after Abhijeet had gone for his mission. During these days Tarika started spending most of her timing on basketball court to divert her mind for sometime which was not helping much now.

She was missing him badly. She was dying to hear his voice. Each and every moment of the whole month she waited and waited for a single voice, for a glance of that person. But now she was tired, tired of everything, tired of hiding her pain, tired of making herself strong. She desperately needed an end of this now.

She was all alone on the court practicing to score a basket from half-court. It wasn't difficult for her but today she couldn't score even a single basket. Her face was all wet not only by sweat but by tears.. Giving up she threw the ball behind her and sat down on the ground with a thud.

Suddenly she heard the voice of ball falling down after going through the basket without touching the ring. Surprisingly she looked behind. She was could not believe her own eyes for the first time.

She stood up and took two steps ahead.

He opened his arms and she ran towards him. Without a second she flung herself around him. He hugged her back. She hold his shirt tightly and buried herself in his chest.

He too hold her possessively putting his chin on her head. Both were feeling each other's warmth in that hug.

After some time she calmed down and he pulled her away from himself to see her face.

Her face was swollen and eyes were red due to crying. His heart cried seeing her like this. He wiped her tears with his thumb and then kissed her forehead. Tarika closed her eyes to feel the moment.

Abhijeet: ye kya halat banai he tumne apni Tarika?

Tarika lowered her gaze.

Abhijeet with a sigh: subah se yahi ho na?

Tarika nodded her head slowly.

Abhijeet: tumhara phone kaha hey? Subah se try kar raha hu.. Band aa raha hey.

Tarika in low voice: wo itne din se apke phone ka intejaar kar rahi thi ki shayad apka ek phone ya msg ayega. Per ek bhi msg nahi aya to kal rat.. kal rat gusse me maine mobile phenk diya to wo tut gaya.

Abhijeet felt her each word and the pain through which she gone in this whole month. He wanted to tell her his every nerve too missed her very much.

He cupped her and made her look towards him.

Abhijeet in deep whisper: itna pyar karti ho mujhse?

Tarika let a tear slipped through her eyes.

Tarika looking deep in his dark brown eyes dreamily: apki ye ankhe.. lagta hey koi gehra jungle hey.. Jahan janese dar bhi lagta hey.. Aur jaye bina reh bhi nahi pati. (More tears blurred her vision. With heavy throat..) But it hurts.. it hurts really bad..

Abhijeet embarrassed her in his protective shell. He too had tears in his eyes. He looked towards sky to compose himself. He then kissed on her head and burried his face in her neck smelling her fragrance.

Tarika felt him with her each cell engulfing the heat emerging from him. As she clutched his shirt tightly subconsciously an 'ahh' came out from Abhijeet's mouth.

Tarika immediately left him with: kya hua?

Abhijeet mentally kicked himself: ku.. kuch nahi

Tarika firmly: chot ayi hey na apko hath me?

Abhijeet not making eye contact: na.. nahi toh.

Tarika: achha?

She very gently put her palm on his left arm.

Abhijeet whence in pain.

Tarika taking her hand away: agar apko chot nahi lagi to dard kyu ho raha hey?

Abhijeet covering the topic: are chodo na jaan.. Bas mamuli si kharoch hey. Thik ho jaegi.

Tarika stubbornly: Sr. Ins. Abhijeet ek choti si chot ki wajah se aisi reaction nahi ati ye to mey bhi janti hun. Aur mey ye bhi janti hu ki ap bina dressing karvaye hi aise hi aye honge

Now it was Abhijeet's turn to move his head down.

Tarika: ab aise muh latkake mat khade rahiye. Chaliye..

Abhijeet with a reflex: kahan?

Tarika: ab is wakt ham ghumne to jaenge. Apke ghar hi jaenge na.

Abhijeet mischievously: waise idea bura nahi hey.

Tarika shook her head with: ab chaliye aur haan gadi ap nahi chalaenge.

Tarika: kyu?

Tarika: Itni gehri vhot ke sath ap drive karna chahte hey?

Abhijeet raising his eyebrows: kyu? Dar lag raha hey ki mey accident karva dunga?

Tarika confidently: nahi.. Mujhe pata hey mere sath hote hue ap kabhi accident nahi hone denge.

Abhijeet: Itna confidence?

Tarika: haan.. Ab chaliye..

Abhijeet: ek minute. Per gadi ki chabi to mere pas hey.

Tarika simply: haan to dijiye.

Abhijeet with a smirk: naa.. Tumhe chahiye to to tum khud lelo.

He said pointing towards his jeans' pocket.

Tarika blushed getting his meaning.

Tarika: nahi. Ap hi dijiye.

Abhijeet folding his hands: mey to nahi dene wala. Mere hath me chot lagi hey. Tumhe hi lena padega.

Tarika left with no option so took deep breath and moved closer to him. With each step her heartbeat started increasing and Abhijeet was enjoying her expressions.

Keeping sufficient distance from him she forwarded her hand towards his pocket.

Abhijeet moving backwards: aan haan.. Itne dur se nahi. Jara pas to aaiye.

Tarika was turning pink with his smile. She moved a little more closer and forwarded her hand but Abhijeet again moved back signalling her to come more close.

Tarika moved more closer to him and this time Abhijeet pulled her towards himself by holding her waist. Tarika was shocked and Abhijeet could feel her uneven heartbeat.

He put his both hand around her waist holding her tightly. Tarika kept her hands on his chest to keep distance between them.

Abhijeet looking in her eyes mischievously: ab thik hey. Ab nikalo chabi.

Tarika was blushing badly: ya kya hey Abhijeet. Chodiye na.

Abhijeet: are pehle chabi to nikalo. Paidal (walking) ghar jane ka irada hey kya?

Tarika took deep breath and put her hand in his pocket to take out the keys. Abhijeet was enjoying her discomfort with a smile.

Tarika took out keys and pushed Abhijeet away to release from his grip. She stood away from him showing him the keys with a smirk.

Tarika: ab chale?

Abhijeet nodded his head with a soft smile.

Abhijeet was seating on passenger seat and Tarika pulled the car on drive way. After 20 minutes they reached Abhijeet's home.

Tarika was nervous as she was going first time to Abhijeet's home.

Abhijeet sensing her nervousness: chale?

Tarika nodded and both entered Abhijeet's house.

Tarika was amazed how Abhijeet had maintained his home with skills in spite of his busy schedule. She was observing each and every thing and Abhijeet was observing her expressions.

Abhijeet: kaisa hey?

Tarika coming into seenses: huh?

Abhijeet pointing towards home: kaisa laga mera ghar?

Tarika dreamily: bohot achha.. Apne ghar bohot khubsurtise sajaya hey.

Abhijeet: per is khubsurti me ek kami hey.

Tarika looking here and there: kya?

Abhijeet: tum

Tarika looked at him with shock and he smiled.

Abhijeet: tumhare bina ye ghar adhura hey. Mey chahta hu ki tum mere sath is ghar ko pura karo. Is bejaan ghar me jaan dalo.

Tarika smiled through teary eyes. Then they headed towards his bedroom for his dressing.

Tarika: chaliye apna shirt utariye.

Abhijeet: k.. kya?

Tarika simply: haan..shirt utariye. Dressing nahi karvani kya?

Abhijeet: haan.. Me.. Mey kar lunga na.

Tarika: nahi. Apko karna hota to ap kabka karva chuke hote. Ab jaldi kijiye aur first aid box kaha hey?

Abhijeet gulping down: wo us cupboard mein.

Tarika marched towards it and took out the first aid box.

Abhijeet was just looking at her all the time.

Tatika: are ap aise hi khade hey. Shirt utariye na ya wo bhi mey hi kar dun?

Immediately Tarika understood what she said and tried to correct herself when

Abhijeet with a smirk: ye sahi rahega. (Pulling hands away) utaro.

Tarika: na..nahi. Ap bachhe hey kya.. khud utariye.

Then she saw his falled face. Aww.. He looks so cute when he is upset. It brought a smile on her face.

Tarika started unbuttoning his shirt with: koi itna cute bhi hota hey bhala?

Abhijeet gave a sweet smile on that comment.

As she removed his shirt completely she saw his heard built perfect masculine chest. Then her eyes caught his wound. It was really a deep cut of knife.

She looked up at him with disgusting look and Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

Very gently she cleaned his wound and applied ointment on it. In the middle she was blowing air on his wound to reduced the pain. Same pain was reflecting through her eyes.

Abhijeet was lost in admiring her care and love for him without uttering a single word.

After completing the dressing she felt him staring at her and she blushed.

Abhijeet came into senses and hold her by waist. Tarika run her fingers through his chest and she noticed a bullet mark on left side of his chest. She kept her palm on it and looked up to him with questioning eyes.

Abhijeet: ek case mein goli lagi thi. Coma mein gaya tha tab. Usika mark hey.

Tarika had pain and fear in her eyes.

Tarika: apna dhyan rakha kijiye Abhijeet. Apki sanse kisiki jaan hey.

Abhijeet: mey bilkul thik hun jaan. Aur tumhare samne hun. Ab bilkul rona nahi. Hmm.. Aj sirf ham dono ek sath wakt bitayene. Is ek mahine me jo khubsurat pal hamse chute hey aj ham unhe jeeyenge. Hmm?

Tarika nodded her head with a smile.

Tarika: pehle ap kuch kha lijiye. Mujhe para hey apne subah se kuch nahi khaya hoga.

Abhijeet: tumne bhi to kuch nahi khaya.

Tarika: apke bina sans lena bhi gavara nahi is dil ko.. Khana to bohot dur ki bat hey.

...

...

...

Reflection of moon was constantly disturbed by the naughty waves. Mild wind and peaceful environment was addition sugar in romantic whether.

Abhirika were seating on a seashore near waves putting their legs in water entwining their hands.

Tarika: samay bhi kaise badal jata hey na ABHI.. Us din ham mile the.. Isi jagah.. Isi wakt.. Magar damag me kayi sare sawal the.. Confusion tha.. Dar tha.. Per ab dekho. Koi sawal nahi. Koi chinta nahi. Sirf TUM aur MEY.

She kept her head on his shoulder.

Abhijeet: hmm.. Wakayi samay ne bohot kuch badal diya hey. Tumhe pata hey Tarika, jab meri yaddash gayi thi na tab mey andar se puri tarha bikhar gaya tha. Bohot gussa ata tha. Kisise bhi bat karne ka man nahi karta tha. Sab kuch chodke akele rehne ko jee karta tha. Fir bhi us wakt daya mere sath tha. Ek wohi mere gusse ke samne tikta tha. Usine mujhe firse jeena sikhaya. Hasna sikhaya. Dhire dhire mey apni tanhai se bahar ane laga. Muskurane laga. Apne colleagues ke sath masti majak karne laga. Meri jindagi ekdum perfect thi Tarika. Koi kami nahi thi mujhe. Ek pariwar mil gaya tha mujhe. Ek aim tha jindagi mein. Sab kuch bilkul planned perfect tha. Per pata nahi achanak kya hogaya. Jis din meyne tumhe dekha tha usi din se mera dil mere kabu se bahar ho gaya. Mey bechain rehne laga. Tumhe dekhne ke liye tarasne laga. Apne adhurepan ka ehsas hone laga. Meri wishes, mere aims sab badalne lage. Sab tumpe akar rukne lage. Mey badalne laga tha. (Then he raised their entwined hands up and smiled) Mujhe pyar ho gaya Tarika. Aur ye duniyaka sabse khubsurat ehsas tha. U latterly changed me from head to toe and started ruling my heart.

Tarika smiled with: and you rule my life. Mey apni puri jindagi tumhare naam karna chahti hu. Apni har ek sans tumpe nuchavar karna chahti hun. Apne apko tumhe saupna chahti hun. Tumme khokar mukammal hona chahti hun. Mey sirf aur sirf tumhari banke rehna chahti hun.

Abhijeet touched his forehead with hers and cupped her face.

Abhijeet in deep whisper: tum meri ho Tarika. Sirf meri..

And their lips met. He kissed her ever so gently not to rush it. Unintentionally Tarika clutched his shirt and pressed herself towards him. He put his thumb on her chin and very slowly pulled it down parting her lips. He kissed her deeply feeling every bit of her. Consumed by desire so intense that it shook her to the core.

Their kiss was hot. It was passionate. It was possessive. At that moment they claimed the right to belong to each other for their whole life. To fulfill each other's fantasies, give in to each other's desires.

Abhijeet broke off the kiss just long enough to sweep her into his arms. They remained still hugging each other, feeling contented.

As they broke the hug Tarika looked down. A deep pink flush crept up her face.

Tarika whispered: Thank you.. For everything..

Abhijeet smiled affectionately with: Chale?

Tarika nodded and they started walking on the wait stand holding each other's hands, leaving their footprints behind...

Their sweet moments started after so many storms in their life. The lovebirds let themselves to be lost in each other. Their love found it's own way...

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sooo... was it satisfactory? I know you wanted more but this was not the part of my story. I extended this for you. So please pardon me for any mistake. This was what only I could write.**

 **Aur ek bat.. Ead mubarak to all my ff friends.. :)**

 **Finally ab bye bye bolne ka samay aya hey... Ye safar to yahi khatam. Mey bohott jald ek brand new abhirika story ke sath ap logon ko fir milungi. Till then,**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed..**


End file.
